


Forbidden

by Ravenclaw1991



Series: Two and a Half.. Werewolves?? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, season 3 episode 20: Echo House, sorry but it had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of 'Echo House' takes a different turn. Everyone bands together to save Stiles and the some <em>things</em> happen between Scott and Stiles.</p><p>Since a couple of people liked it, I've decided to continue this by combining it with a couple other fic ideas I had. So there's tons of Skittles in this because I've been having a lot of Skittles feels lately. The rating is subject to change depending on what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ravenclaw1991.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm probably going to change the title of this fic after I finish it. That way I don't confuse anyone that's following it.

"Why are you putting him in here?" Scott demanded, looking at the sheriff.

They were standing outside of Eichen House. Scott was extremely upset that no one bothered telling him this before now.

"He's not. It was my decision," Stiles told him.

Scott frowned and turned back to the sheriff. "Did your dad tell you this is the place where Lydia thought you were when you went missing and my parents found you in the woods? She led us to the basement."

Stiles' eyes narrowed. "No, but that's-"

"Stiles, what ever is going on with you, this place will not help. The only way for you to get help is stay with me. We're doing the best we can. Deaton's got ideas. Argent's calling people. And I can't help you if you're in here."

"And I can't hurt you," Stiles countered. Scott could see the metaphorical foot being put down.

"So be it." His eyes bled red and Stiles took half of a step back in confusion. "You might not be a werewolf, Stiles, but you're in my pack. I'm the alpha and you're going to do as I say." He paused letting that sink in. "I forbid you from stepping foot in this place." Scott turned to the sheriff. "Take him to my house. He's not leaving my sight."

"Scott, you can't stop me," Stiles argued. 

"Is that so?" Scott pulled out a pair of handcuffs and grabbed Stiles and slapped them on. "Stole them from my dad just in case."

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles struggled and Scott shoved him toward the car. The sheriff watched with what seemed to be a combination of expressions. Relief, amusement, horror.

Once he shoved Stiles into the back seat, Scott turned to the sheriff. "My house, please. I'll be behind you."

"Sir, yes, sir," Sheriff Stilinski muttered sarcastically as he headed for the car. He was clearly amused.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them were in Scott's room. Scott was sitting on the phone with Allison and Deaton. They had Chris Argent on another line. Stiles was sitting across the room in the chair in the corner. Scott had him cuffed to the radiator. He couldn’t resist a little bit of revenge. 

Stiles had muttered, “I’m starting to think you have a handcuff kink.” Scott ignored him.

They were discussing an ancient scroll. Chris told them the evidence was being moved. Deaton bought up a name, Kinkade, that Allison recognized.

"Scott, come to my place in the morning. Bring the twins, we’ll need extra help," Allison told him. He agreed and then she was gone.

Before hanging up with Deaton, the vet said, “do not, under any circumstance, let Stiles fall asleep, Scott. The lines on his back are what’s stopping the nogitsune from taking over again.”

After hanging up, Scott noticed Stiles had his head propped up on his uncuffed hand and his eyes were closed. Scott freaked. 

"Stiles!" he screamed. "Wake up!"

Stiles didn’t move. He just muttered, “I’m not sleeping.”

"Then what are you doing?" 

"Thinking of ways to kill you," his best friend replied. That hung in the silence for a minute. Because of Stiles’ state, Scott didn’t know how to respond to that. "I’m kidding, Scott."

Scott uncuffed him and let him to the bathroom.

"Oh good, I get a supervised bathroom break. I feel so privileged," Stiles said dryly. 

Scott sighed. “Take off your shirt.” Stiles’ eyebrows went up. “Just do it.”

Stiles did as told and yelped when he saw the marks on his back. “What the hell is that?”

"Its from the poison. Deaton said they should last a few days and while they’re there, you’re safe. If you sleep, they’ll be gone faster, so you need to stay awake. Once they’re gone, it can take over again."

Stiles nodded. “Okay, no sleeping. I can do that.”

Stiles was cuffed to the radiator again as a precaution. They knew it wouldn’t stop him if something went wrong, but it might slow him down. Scott promised to stay awake with Stiles, but that didn’t exactly pan out. Within five minutes, Scott was sprawled on his bed, snoring.

* * *

The sunlight streaming through the window woke him up. Almost immediately, he remembered Stiles and shot up to find him still sitting in the same place, cuffed to the radiator.

"You know, I could get out of these if I wanted to," he said without looking at Scott.

"I’m sure you could." Silence. "So, you didn’t sleep at all, right?"

Stiles shook his head. “Nope. I can’t sleep without-“

"Your pillow," Scott finished. "I forgot. Glad we didn’t have it here."

* * *

An hour later, Scott and Stiles were on their way to Allison’s. Stiles was behind Scott on his bike, swearing and yelling. He was gripping Scott’s waist so hard, Scott was sure he was leaving bruises, not that it mattered. 

The twins came out of no where and flanked the two best friends. Together, the three bikes sped off and pulled into the parking lot two blocks away. 

When they stopped, Stiles didn’t relinquish his grip. 

"Stiles? We stopped." No response. "You okay?" 

After a few seconds, Stiles replied, “yeah. That was freaking awesome. Why have you never offered me a ride before?” 

"Because you never asked."

The twins approached tentatively. They eyed Stiles apprehensively. 

"Are you sure he should be here?" Aiden asked, nodding at Stiles.

Stiles glared, but Scott beat him when responding. “Yes. I am. We’ll explain when we get inside.”

Scott grabbed Stiles’ upper arm protectively and led him into the building. He didn’t let go until Allison opened the door to let them in. Lydia was already present and informed them that she had a plan. 

The group discussed said plans thoroughly. When they were done, Scott explained about the lines on Stiles’ back. 

"Fascinating," Lydia murmured. Stiles flinched for some reason when she reached out to touch them. "This is called a Lichtenberg figure. They usually appear on lightning strike victims."

"And Deaton said when they disappear completely, Stiles is in danger again?" Allison asked.

Scot nodded. “Yeah. So the sooner we get that scroll, the sooner we can save Stiles.”

"Stiles is standing right here," Stiles said exasperatedly. "Stop talking about me as if I’m not even here!"

"Sorry," Scott said.

Around nightfall, Kira turned up. When asked how she knew where they were, she said Scott’s mom told her when she went to his house.

"I want to come," she told them.

"No," Scott replied.

Kira frowned. “Is it because of my mom?”

"Definitely not. Its just that everyone that helps us gets hurt. Badly."

She proved herself by pulling out a sword and swinging it around wildly like a baton. Scott stepped back in shock. 

"Okay. You’re coming."

* * *

Their timing was perfect. Kira had placed the GPS tracker on the truck and dove into hiding just as Deputy Parrish came out. It went downhill when he discovered the driver dead and then he almost found Kira. It got even worse when Kinkade, who was freaking gigantic, jumped out of the back of the truck and knocked the deputy out. Scott and Allison approached and demanded the finger.

Hell broke loose when he tossed Kira into the wall. Allison was hit across the face and went down. Scott, too, went down. And at the last minute, the twins jumped into save him. They beat the crap out of the guy. 

Stiles and Lydia both jumped out of the car and ran toward the scene. Lydia went for Allison, Stiles went for Kira. Unfortunately, Stiles got caught in the action. Kinkade had tossed the twins off and slammed Stiles into the wall and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Anger overwhelmed Scott and before he knew it, he had Kinkade on his knees. He wouldn't kill the man, he knew he wouldn't. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t tempted. The twins moved in for the kill shot, but Scott stopped them. 

"We’re here to save a life, not end one," he told them. And with that, he took the scroll, stuffed it in his pocket. He tossed the finger on the ground in front of the giant werewolf and went to check on Stiles. 

He wouldn't wake up and he had a gash on his forehead. 

* * *

Stiles was on the operating table with a bandage over the gash. Scott and Deaton were standing in the door way while Deaton examined the scroll.

"My Japanese isn't perfect, but according to this, the only way to exorcise a nogitsune is to change the body of the host." Scott’s mind went into overdrive. "Which begs the question. How do we change Stiles’ body?"

The realization hit hard. “By turning him into a werewolf.”

Deaton nodded. “That’s probably the most efficient way.”

They both turned to look at Stiles, but he was gone. 

"Stiles?" Scott yelled into the empty clinic. No answer. 

"I fear we may be too late. Get help and find him, Scott," Deaton said calmly. "We need a way to weaken it, so try not to engage it until we find something."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this, I'm not adding in Malia supposedly being Peter's daughter. And I'm just assuming, to simplify things, that the nogitsune in Stiles is on its own. I support the theories that Allison has one in her too, but I'm just ignoring that here.

Two days. Two more nerve wracking days. That’s how long Stiles was missing again. No traps, no disasters.

Derek and Chris were released from jail with orders not to leave town. The sheriff returned from his excursion to see the specialist in LA. He was distraught to find out Stiles was gone again. He didn’t have the heart to be angry with Scott because of how upset Scott was. Isaac had to be sneaked out of the hospital because he had finally started healing and there were definitely going to be questions.

Every single one of them was out constantly looking for Stiles. Lydia’s Stiles-senses were tingling and Allison stuck with her. Scott, Derek, and the twins all were trying to follow his scent. Scott tried to make Isaac stay at home, but he refused and was out helping as well. He was hellbent on saving Stiles and destroying the nogitsune. 

Chris and the sheriff were out as well, searching. Kira had finally sat down and had a chat with her parents about what she knew. They were kind of surprised that she knew more than they did. She ended up calling Scott over to join them. 

"The only way to save your friend, Stiles," Mrs. Yukimura said, "is to kill him."

"Not an option," Scott said remaining calm. "We already know how to save him, we just need a way to slow it down so I can do it."

"How do you propose saving him?"

"I’m going to turn him into a werewolf." He told her about the scroll and she was amazed by that.

"Names hold power," she informed him. "You have to name the nogitsune with its true name and that will weaken it enough to make your move."

"How do we find its name?" Kira asked. Scott glanced at her with a smile. 

"I can tell you." Mrs. Yukimura told them a long story about being in an internment camp during World War II. Both Kira and Scott were shocked to find out she was that old. She finished by telling Scott the nogitsune’s name. 

"It only works once and it won’t work for long. Wait until the right moment," she warned. "It has to be at full strength. It had just overcome your friend when I confronted him. It wasn't at full strength, so I couldn’t use it at the time."

Then, as if on cue, Scott’s phone rang. It was Allison.

"Derek’s loft," she said. He could barely hear over the noise in the background. "Its bad, Scott. Hurry."

Scott hung up and jumped to his feet. “I’ve gotta go. They’ve got it cornered.”

"I’m coming with you," Kira said. 

"No," Scott and her parents said at the same time. Scott added, "its too dangerous and I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you."

"You need me," she countered. 

He was ready to argue, but she was determined. “Fine. Stay as far away from Stiles as you can. I don’t want you getting hurt like the other night.”

Kira shot down her parents’ protests and followed Scott out.

* * *

 

While Scott was with the Yukimuras, Derek tracked Stiles’ sent to his own loft of all places. He called the sheriff because he didn’t want to do this alone. Soon after, Chris Argent was pulling up with Isaac climbing out of the car. Allison was speeding up with Lydia. The twins barreled into the parking lot on their motorcycles. They were all led there by scent, or in Lydia’s case, her connection to Stiles.. 

"Where’s Scott?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"With Kira’s family. Trying to find something that might help," Allison replied. 

Derek opened the door of the loft and Stiles, well not Stiles, was standing there, facing the window, with his back to them. Slowly and very unlike Stiles, his head turned. A smirk was on his face.

"Took you long enough," he said pleasantly. He turned all the way around and faced them. "I hoped you’d find your way here after checking every other place I led you to. I’ve been waiting for hours."

The entire group looked at one another. They conveyed a silent message to one another. A single word.  _Trap._  It was a trap.

"And you wanted all of us here, why?" Chris asked. 

The nogitsune cocked Stiles’ head to one side. “Because I’m done with games. We’re going to start the real fun. I left several bombs in many of the places you went in search of good ol’ Stiles. They’re set to detonate, oh, around sunset. With all of you here, you can’t stop it. Chaos will reign in the streets of this pathetic little town and I’ll feast on it.”

Sheriff Stilinski visibly paled. The groups of them had been led to the school, the hospital, the sheriff’s station (again), and a few other public places. 

The twins, being, well, themselves, decided to approach the problem head first. They charged the nogitsune, snarling. Sheriff Stilinski, afraid they’d hurt Stiles, had his gun in hand immediately. 

The morons didn’t stand a chance. They tackled the nogitsune and he didn’t budge. Ethan raked his claws down Stiles’ arm, but he didn’t flinch. He grabbed Ethan by the throat. Aiden went for an attack, but the nogitsune snapped his arm with one hand. He roared in pain. Ethan was turning red when the nogitsune grabbed Aiden by the throat too. Suddenly, both of the werewolves were sailing across the room. The giant window shattered as they flew through it. One of them smacked head first into the brick railing of the balcony. The other flew over the edge, gone. Probably dead.

"Would anyone else like to try being that stupid?"

Derek put his hands up and approached slowly. “Look, we just want Stiles back. Go possess some other person in another town.”

"Oh, Derek Hale, such a change. Wasn’t your first instinct to kill every enemy not so long ago? You tried to have Lydia killed for no reason. You tried to kill Jackson when there was a chance of saving him. Why don’t you want to kill Stiles? Hmm?"

Derek didn’t satisfy the nogitsune with an answer. The answer was simple. He’d grown to care about everyone, Stiles included. It would be weird if Stiles were no longer there. Not to mention he couldn’t stand seeing Sheriff Stilinski lose his family like he lost his.

"I see I struck a nerve. What would happen if I did this?" The nogitsune pulled a short blade from his sleeve and held it pointed at Stiles’ stomach. 

Derek leaped into action. He bounded across the room and attempted to wrestle the blade out of the nogitsune’s hands. Next thing he knew, he was flying across the room and slamming into the wall.

"Derek!" Isaac yelled, and he ran forward as well. He didn’t stand a chance either and it was foolish to think he did. The poor werewolf went flying across the room like a ragdoll before rolling to a stop on the floor. 

"I feed on the pain of others, not my own. Did you think I was actually going to hurt myself?" It threw the knife down. 

Neither Derek or Isaac tried to get up. 

Chris Argent pulled out his gun and made his way forward.

"Oh, now here comes the big bad werewolf hunter. What are you going to do,  _Christopher_? Shoot poor Stiles? Right in front of his father?”

Chris cocked the gun. He was ready to do it. To get it over with, but looking into this thing’s eyes, all he could see was Stiles behind them, crying out for help. His usually steady hand shook a little, but no one saw it.

Sheriff Stilinski ran forward and pointed his gun at Chris. Allison stood off to the side in horror. Lydia had absolutely nothing she could do but watch, helplessly at the situation unfolding.

"Put it down, now!" Stilinski shouted.

"Pull the trigger!" the nogitsune said. 

Sheriff Stilinski shouted same thing again at the same time the nogitsune yelled, “shoot me!”

Chris was getting anxious, he couldn’t pull the trigger. He couldn’t take the sheriff’s son from him. And he knew if he did, the sheriff would shoot him and leave Allison alone.

"Drop the gun, now!!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled.

"SHOOT ME!" the nogitsune roared. 

An actual roar caused them all to jump. Scott had arrived, standing in the doorway, wolfed out and ready to go. Kira stood behind him.

* * *

Scott burst through the door to see Chris with his gun on Stiles and the sheriff with his gun on Chris. This was exactly what the nogitsune wanted and he knew it.

He shifted and roared, causing everyone to look at him. Derek and Isaac were on the floor already, the twins were gone. Allison was relieved. 

"Long time, no see Scott. I see you healed up nicely," the nogitsune said. 

"Shut up," Scott growled as he stalked forward. He had to time this right. 

"You’re not going to hurt me," it taunted. "Because that would mean hurting Stiles."

Scott just smiled pleasantly. “I know, but I’m counting on Stiles to forgive me for hurting him a little. I think he’ll take a little temporary damage if it meant getting rid of you.”

They were standing right in front of one another now, looking each other in the eyes. Red into Stiles’ beautiful brown ones. He could almost see Stiles behind them, panicking. The nogitsune was about to respond with some sort of come back when Scott’s fist slammed into Stiles’ jaw with an audible crack. It staggered a little. 

"Nice hit, Scotty."

Unfortunately, Scott wasn’t a match for this thing without his secret weapon. He was still waiting for the right moment. The sheriff and Chris had lowered their guns and had backed up to avoid being hit. 

Scott was kicked through the air and rolled to a stop at the two men’s feet. The nogitsune smirked, a horrific sight on Stiles’ face. There was murder written in its expression. 

Suddenly, an arc of electricity slammed into Stiles’ chest, sending the nogitsune backward. It landed on the table in front of the window and smashed to firewood. 

Kira had ripped a wire from the wall and channeled the electricity. Stiles’ shirt was singed but the nogitsune slowly climbed to his feet.

"Did you really think that would kill me?"

Scott scoffed. “Not at all. But this will help.” He said the name Kira’s mom had told him and prayed he said it correctly.

Apparently he did, because the nogitsune groaned in agony. Stiles’ hands were on his head and he dropped to his knees. It had to be one of the most anti-climatic things ever witnessed. 

Scott rushed forward as Stiles body fell face first. He managed to catch him before he smashed his face on the floor. Stiles’ body was cradled in his arms.

"I’ll get you for this," it snarled angrily. 

"Go to hell," Scott said before sinking his teeth into the Stiles’ shoulder.

After he was done, he watched in horror as his best friend went into some sort of shock. Stiles seized up. Then he convulsed a few times. When that was finished, his body went slack and his breathing was shallow.

Sheriff Stilinski ran forward, but Scott had a very protective urge and snarled at him. So he slowly backed away. The others gathered around in a loose circle with hopeful expressions. 

Stiles’ eyes eventually fluttered open and they all sighed in relief. Scott looked down into his eyes and knew Stiles would be completely fine. 

"I fell asleep, didn’t I?" Stiles asked weakly. Someone chuckled. 

Scott felt tears stinging his eyes and ended up staring at Stiles’ mouth as he asked that. It was probably the relief, or maybe it was him being worked up over the idea that he could’ve lost Stiles, but Scott didn’t even bother responding. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Stiles’.

Practically every jaw in the room dropped. Derek's eyebrows went to visit with his hair. Sheriff Stilinski was too busy crying. He was so happy. Not that anyone could blame him.

When their lips touched, Stiles’ eyes went wide in surprise and he froze. Then after registering what was happening, he kissed back. It was something neither he or Scott had ever anticipated, but it was happening. And they both were happy about it.

They broke apart and Scott was really hoping he didn’t do screw up horribly. But Stiles grinned at him. 

"That was nice. We should totally do it again sometime.. But obviously when I no longer have a gaping wound on my shoulder."

Scott laughed. “Deal.”

"Can I see my son now? Or are you going to bite my head off again?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, wiping tears on his sleeve.

Scott grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. I was having a moment.”

"I’d say," Isaac smirked. 

Scott shot him a glare and then helped Stiles to his feet. The Stilinskis had a moment of their own. 

"Where’s Ethan and Aiden?" Scott asked.

Horror dawned on multiple faces. Sure, they had done multiple terrible things, but they did try to help. And they sacrificed themselves, albeit stupidly. 

"The nogitsune threw them through the window," Derek told him.

He and Scott ran out on to the balcony. Ethan was laying completely still, barely breathing. His head was covered in blood. Aiden was gone. The peered over the ledge to see Aiden barely clinging to a ledge halfway down the building. 

"At least they’re alive," Allison said, coming up behind them. "I know they tried to hurt us all at one point, but I’d feel kind of bad if they were dead."

"Isaac and I will work on getting him in then we’ll bring both of them to Deaton," Derek said. "You go be with Stiles, Scott."

Allison followed him back inside and Stiles was busy hugging Lydia. Kira walked up to him and Allison walked over to her dad to avoid the awkward. 

"Look-" Scott began.

Kira just smiled. “Its okay. Really, it is. Even if we went any further, Stiles would always come first.”

Scott couldn't even deny that because of how true it was. "So, friends then?"

"Of course. Now, go, be with Stiles. I’ll talk to you later."

Kira was literally walking sunshine. Scott had a horrific feeling that he’d be breaking her heart, but she took it in stride and accepted it.

A loud “crap!” shook Scott out of it. 

"What’s wrong?" Stiles asked.

Chris met the sheriff’s gaze. “The bombs. Sheriff, you have to call them in and fast. Sunset is in less than thirty minutes.”

"Scott, can you stay with Stiles? I’m going to go take care of this."

"No problem." Stiles glanced at him and smiled. Sheriff Stilinski took off as quickly as possible while practically yelling into his radio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _was_ going to kill the twins, but for some reason I couldn't. Don't know why.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here lies the fate of Stiles after being bitten. Will he be a werewolf? Something else? Read on and find out.

Derek and Isaac managed to  rescue  Aiden, but it took a while. He was  in pretty bad shape . Ethan still hadn’t come to. They tossed them into a car and carted them off to Deaton.

Chris clapped Stiles on the back with a slightly guilty look and left without a word. Allison and Lydia,after patching Stiles up as best as they could with what they had, left together and took Kira with them. Kira was probably going to be officially inducted into the unofficial League of Badass Beacon Hills Ladies.

That finally left Scott and Stiles alone. 

"I think you’re fine for now, but I’m going to take you to Deaton later," Scott told Stiles.

Stiles nodded. “So, I’m a werewolf now?” 

"I guess so. Its weird, but I can kind of feel you now. I don’t know how to explain it. Also helps that you’re not gagging up black goop."

"True," Stiles agreed. "So, are we going to talk about it?"

"About what?"

He knew what Stiles meant, he just didn’t know what do say. Stiles just gave him a look. 

Scott sighed. “Alright. Its another thing I don’t know how to explain. I almost lost you and I thought about what you told me while I wasn’t myself the night we stayed in that creepy motel. If you died, Stiles, I would die too. I don’t think I could actually live without you. I got caught up thinking about all of that and kissed you and I don’t regret it. If you want to do it again, I’m all for it.”

"Good, because I want it. Let’s just not be weird about it okay? Friendship first, everything else second."

"I can work with that. So, I know you’ve still got that bite on your shoulder, but you want to, you know , again ?"

"Thank God, I thought you’d never ask."

* * *

 "So, what’s the consensus, Doc?" Stiles asked.

"Physically, you’re pretty well off. I can’t speak for what may have happened to you mentally. " 

Scott was standing over Deaton’s shoulder and said, "and remember, any death or injury that happened wasn't your fault and I will be really mad at you if I find out you're going on a guilt trip."

Stiles sighed.  "I’ll try. I can’t make any promises though because I can’t control my mind when I’m sleeping or something."

"Just try," Scott said. 

"Now, about this," Deaton said, pointing at the bite on Stiles’ shoulder. "Its temporary."

Scott and Stiles both stared at him blankly. “What?” they asked at the same time.

"When I was searching for a way to slow down the nogitsune, I ran across this information. Something about when someone is not himself, for example  while  being possessed, and he is turned into something else, it’s not permanent.  It’s a little more complicated, but I'll leave it at that. Its probably the closest thing to a cure for lycanthropy in existence.  I'm not sure what after effects there will be. "

There was silence while they let that sink in. 

"So, I basically get to test drive being a werewolf?" Stiles asked. 

"Yes," Deaton confirmed. "Beyond that, I don’t know what will happen."

Stiles looked at Scott and grinned. "Cool. How many people get this opportunity?" 

Deaton went back to taking care of the twins and Scott and Stiles left. 

"So, I guess we better make the best of this," Stiles said. "Let’s do some werewolf crap and I’ll see if I like it. Maybe one day, I’ll ask for it permanently, maybe not. Depends."

Scott rolled his eyes and took Stiles home.

A few hours later, he two of them were laying on Stiles’ bed facing one another when the sheriff came back. Scott had no plans of leaving Stiles alone any time soon. 

"I should’ve known," Stiles’ dad chuckled when he looked in. "How are you boys holding up?"

"We’re good," Stiles replied. "I think I might actually sleep tonight, no sedatives involved." 

"I hope so. Sorry it took so long. We had to get multiple places evacuated and I thought about the timing of it on the way. That  thing  wouldn’t bother blowing up somewhere empty like the school, so assumed anywhere crowded. I was right and Parrish was able to take care of the one at the hospital and the others turned out to be more fakes.”

"That’s awesome news," Scott said. "Did you talk to my mom?"

The sheriff nodded. “I gave her a brief run down of what happened. I also told her I was sure you’d stay here tonight. I might’ve been crying but I wasn’t blind, I saw what you two did and if you plan on taking that further, we’re going to have a talk, but I didn’t mention that to Melissa.”

Both Scott and Stiles turned red. “We don’t really know, dad. We haven’t discussed that yet. We’ve only discussed my temporary  werewolfiness .”

His dad cocked an eyebrow at the word ‘temporary.’ “Well, we’ll talk more in the morning. You boys get some sleep, you really need it.”

Once his dad was gone, Stiles asked, “so what is this thing between us now? Just kissing? More?”

"Depends on what you want. I just want you. Dating would be fine, more than fine actually."

"Dating it is. So.. you’re my boyfriend now? And I’m yours?"

"I guess so. We can be whatever you want."

Stiles snorted. “I didn’t even know you liked guys.”

Scott reached up and ran a hand through Stiles’ hair. “I don’t. I like you though and that’s all I need.”

"I feel special," Stiles said with a yawn .

"That’s because you _are_."

* * *

Sheriff  Stilinski  was a little bit confused when Stiles said he was only temporarily a werewolf. He and Scott tried explaining it as best as they could, but they could tell they weren't really getting anywhere. So they just left it simple.

"Me werewolf for one month," Stiles said slowly as though his father were a child with a hearing problem.

"They don't pay me enough for this supernatural crap," he said running a hand through his hair. 

Scott rolled his eyes because it was scary how similar Stiles and his dad were sometimes. Stiles chose to respond with, "dad, they don't pay you for this at all."

"Well, they should! I should at least get a pay raise."

The sheriff had fixed them breakfast, so they continued to talk as they ate. Finally the topic everyone was dreading came up. His dad asked about the kiss again.

"We're going to give it a go," Scott told him.

"Give what a go?" the sheriff asked.

"Naked moonlight mating rituals," Stiles replied sarcastically. He was sarcastic, but his tone was extremely serious.  The sheriff choked on his egg s and Scott burst out laughing . "Honestly, what do you think he meant?"

His dad shrugged.  "I don't know." There was a slightly uncomfortable silence. "Wait, there aren't any naked moonlight mating rituals, are there?"

Stiles exchanged a look with Scott. "Um, I actually have no idea," Scott admitted. "Probably not. That sounds pretty weird."

"Good, and let's keep it that way." The sheriff stood up. "I was hoping I'd be able to stay home today, but with the whole bomb fiasco yesterday, it means a crap ton of work, so I'm going to have to go to the station today."

"Its fine dad. I'll still be here tonight. And tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere again."

Once his dad left the room, Stiles turned to smile at Scott. Scott returned the smile awkwardly.

"I don't really know how to go about this. We've been brothers for so long and  this feels so right but-"

"But it feels kind of like pseudo-incest or something?" Stiles finished for him.  Scott nodded. "You're right, it does feel right. Like, it should be the weirdest thing ever, but its not."

Scott chewed on his lip for a second. "What we need is a healthy balance between being bros and being, you know, together."

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. "We can work on the details later though and just see what works for us."

Stiles was twisting his hands together for some reason and Scott reached across the table and grabbed them. "So, are you feeling any different?" 

"Well, the bite is definitely gone. I feel a little better, but when it comes to senses, it’s the same as always pretty much. Probably because we're here and its so quiet as opposed to being at school where its really noisy."

"Try to concentrate and tell me  what you hear o r even smell."

Stiles closed his eyes and Scott's eyes stayed glued to Stiles' face the whole time. He noticed things he'd never really thought about before. The little moles on his cheek, his eyelashes. Even his adorable nose.

He shook out of his trance when Stiles snorted.

"What?" 

"My dad is shaving and he just cut himself," Stiles told him. 

Sure enough, when his dad came down ten minutes later in his uniform, there was a cut on his chin. They both laughed at him but wouldn't tell him why they were laughing.

"I'm heading out. You boys be good and safe . I trust we don't need to have a talk first? "

"Dad!" The two teenagers turned bright red. 

"Right, sorry. I'm going." He slowly backed out of the room looking a bit embarrassed himself.

After he was gone, they avoided looking at one another.

"Would having sex be too weird?" Scott asked  finally .

Stiles  gave it some thought. "I've never thought about that with you. Its inevitable eventually. And let's face it, I'm in desperate need of some sexing up."

"But we should wait ." 

Stiles nodded. "Two weeks is a respectable amount of time, I believe. Doesn't mean we can't to other things until then." Stiles winked and Scott almost died a little. He'd never noticed how sexual Stiles' winks were before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that means there will be sexing up in the future. I'm not sure when though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this last night, but I watched Thor: The Dark World and didn't think about it anymore. :) I'm trying to not drag out it out with pointless stuff. So that's why I'm doing so many gaps. That way it won't get too boring.

The two of them had a long heartfelt discussion about anchors. Obviously Stiles knew all about that already, but he didn't know how to go about choo sing one. In the end he went for family because there was Scott, his dad, Melissa, even their friends.  Scott said they'd put it to the test eventually. They still had a week until Stiles' only full moon. 

The y  ended up spending most of the day cuddled  on the couch watching  tv . Lydia called and told Scott that Ethan had sustained a little bit of brain damage and was in a coma, slowly healing. Aiden refused to leave his brother's side. The others all decided to give Scott and Stiles their space and just called to check in as well and see how things were going. 

Their only visitor was Melissa. She  stopped by and bought them lunch. The first thing she did was hug Stiles and almost smother ed  him to death.

"I'm so glad you're finally alright," she told him. She eyed how close they were sitting together. "So, is this some kind of weird werewolf protective thing?" She gestured at the zero amount of space between them. 

"Yeah, about that.." Stiles trailed off at the end of the sentence and looked at Scott. 

Scott struggled to find the right words.  "Its complicated." 

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "I'm sensing a 'but.'"

"I'm sensing a different kind of butt ," Stiles muttered to himself.  Scott elbowed him and shot him a look that said  keep it in your pants, Stiles.

"We’re  gonna  try this combination best friend and dating thing. Don't ask, it’s a long story," Scott rus hed out, embarrassed.

Melissa just hummed in agreement and nodded. No real reaction. 

"You- you're just not going to say anything?" Scott asked. "No reaction?"

"Scott, honey,  I reached my shock limit when I found  out you 'r e a werewolf, nothing else really shocks me anymore. Its how I remained  mostly calm throughout the entire kidnapping incident with the sacrifices."

Scott was speechless. Stiles spoke for him. "That is actually a really great take on life.  I wish it were that simple for me. "

* * *

 

Scott slept with Stiles again that night, still not feeling comfortable leaving him alone. Stiles, being stubborn, wanted to go back to school on Monday, so Scott went home on Sunday night. It wasn't a good idea.

Around two in the morning, his phone started buzzing.  He groaned and reached for the  phon e. After blinking several times because of the bring light, he realized i t was Stiles.

"Hello?" he answered quickly .

There was a moment of silence.  "Scott?" Stiles sobbed into the  phon e.

Scott was immediately struck with the memory of the night Stiles went missing and called him. "Stiles, are you okay? What's wrong?"

There was a loud sniff.  "I just had a horrible dream. You were hurt so bad ."

"You slept alright last night," Scott told him.  "And the night before that."

"Because you were here," Stiles replied bluntly. "I-I don't think I can sleep when you're not here."

"I'll be there in five."

Immediately, Scott got up, slipped his shoes on and threw his bag over his shoulder. He had clothes a t  Stiles' so he wasn't worried about that. He was passing Isaac's room when the taller boy opened the door, rubbing his eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked, yawning.

"Stiles can't sleep. Can you tell my mom where I went in the morning?" 

Isaac nodded and went back to bed. 

Scott  parked his bike next to the garage and let himself in and made his way up to Stiles' room. The sheriff was clearly in bed and Stiles didn't want to bother him. He found Stiles  sitting in bed looking horrified with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Scott asked gently.

"The night it rammed the sword in  you ," Stiles croaked. "That's what it was. I can't remember it completely right now,  but I did in the dream. And it was far worse. You were dying."

Scott sat down on the bed and put an arm around Stiles' shoulder. "The only thing that matters is that there was no permanent damage and I know it wasn't you. Do we need to go over what I said again about it not being your fault?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. I'm not blaming myself and I can try to not think about it during the day, but when I sleep, I can't stop dreams."

"Well apparently I can." He kissed Stiles' forehead. " Now move over so we can  go to sleep."

Sheriff  Stilinski  was only mildly surprised to find them wrapped around one another  the following morning. 

* * *

 

On the day of the full moon,  a week later, Stiles was a little jumpy and jittery at school. More so than had ever been. Kira was slightly amused by it because she hadn't witnessed any full moon business before. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you guys tonight?" Isaac asked.

"Nah, its probably best if I deal with Stiles on my own," Scott told him.

"And Stiles is sitting right here!" Stiles piped up. "Anyway, I think its best, Isaac. I don't think I could live with myself if I hurt you again."

Isaac quirked an eyebrow. "First off, Stiles, that wasn't you. Secondly, I had absolutely no idea you cared."

Stiles was about to reply with something sarcastic, but Lydia cut him off. 

"Oh, please, we all know you want to be alone so you can have some kinky full moon sex," she said.

Allison and Kira giggled at that and Lydia just smiled innocently. Scott and Stiles both looked at one another. They were both red. And they both silently wondered what was going on between those three girls. They were awfully chummy now.

Scott cleared his throat. "Yeah, not really. I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Besides, we've never, you know, done _it_ , " Stiles added. 

That was definitely true. They were taking it slow. It didn't mean they hadn't exchanged  handjobs  though. Scott almost went into cardiac arrest with those magic fingers touching  him.

Melissa and Isaac headed out of the house a little after nightfall. Melissa had to work a night shift and Isaac was going to spend his time with Allison again.  Scott and Stiles were sitting in Scott's  bed room  floor, a couple of feet apart,  looking at one another.

"How are we doing this?" Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged. "I haven't thought much about it, to be honest. We don't have chains and handcuffs definitely won't work. I guess I'll just try to keep you under control and hope you don't destroy my room  or the entire house ."

After a while, Stiles' eyes were glowing blue. Scott dreaded the day when Stiles looked into the mirror and noticed them because he knew what they meant. It would probably make him all guilty. He was shaken ou t  of those thoughts when Stiles started freaking out about the claws on his hands. That, in turn, caused his heart rate to rise and the change overcame him fast er . 

"Stiles, calm down." Scott knew it wouldn't work, but he hoped it would. Stiles was staring right at him though. 

Unfortunately, they had a little scuffle. Th e floor ended up with a few claw marks gouged into it.  Scott knew he'd have to get a rug to cover them up  or his mom would be pissed . Stiles elbowed him in the face and made his way for the door, which was ajar.  It was like some sort of sick metaphor.

Scott scrambled after him and tackled him at the top of the stairs. The two went tumbling down the stairs, where they landed sprawled on the floor. Stiles was on top of Scott and Scott had bashed his head on the floor. He was a little dazed.  Then Stiles was gone.

A girlish s cream  caused him to shake off his momentary confusion. For a second, he thought his mom had come back for some reason, but then he noticed it was a man. Of course, his dad would choose this night to turn up after being conveniently absent for a while.

Stiles was on top of Agent McCall snarling. Scott pushed him off and he rolled twice before turning to growl at Scott. Scott roared at him causing both his dad and Stiles to scramble back. After getting over the shock, Stiles stumbled to his feet and snarled. Knowing he'd feel horrible about it afterward, he bashed Stiles over the head with  his fist. 

He fell to the floor and banged his head on the wall on the way down. There was definitely a lot of head bumping. Stiles was out cold, Scott didn't think he hit him that hard. He sat down on the floor and pulled Stiles' head into his lap and started  absentmindedly stroking Stiles'  hair.

Scott glared at his dad. "What are you doing, just showing up like that?" he demanded.

Agent McCall was still sprawled on the floor propped up on his elbows. He was pretty pale and was in shock. 

"What? I don't- What?" he babbled.

Scott sighed and rolled his eyes. He was about to say something, but Stiles started stirring. He groaned a little and opened his eyes. Scott looked down at him.

"You okay?" 

"Besides the splitting headache, you mean? Yeah, I'm good. What happened?"

Scott pursed his lips for a second. "Well, you escaped and we had a fall down the stairs, you attacked my dad and I had to hit you over the head. I didn't think it would knock you out, but it did.  I think you've have a few too many head injuries or something. "

"I attacked your dad?" Stiles as ked slowly. He sat up and noticed Agent McCall sitting there in the floor. He still hadn't moved. 

"And that is why you don't just walk into people's houses, unannounced," Scott said clearly , looking at his dad .  "Anyway, you've cleared the first hurdle, Stiles. You survived the full moon. Just three more weeks and you'll be back to normal."

Stiles nodded. "So, you  gonna  take care of that?" He gestured at Scott's  extremely pale dad.

"Nope. That's definitely not a conversation I want to have right now."

Stiles hummed in agreement. "So, we just going to sit here in the floor for the rest of the night? Or are we going to go upstairs?  I can think of a million things I'd rather do than sit here while your dad stares at us like  we're  the  weirdos ."

"Agreed." He stood up and helped Stiles to his feet. "See your way out," he told his dad.  "If you don't, I'll be more than happy to call the sheriff to personally escort you out and probably into a jail cell for trespassing." They turned toward the stairs. "And, you know what? I'll take your key because you don't live here." He snatched his dad's keys and searched for the right one. He knew immediately which one it was. He bent the key ring getting it off and threw it bad in his dad's lap. 

"Honestly, the nerve of some people," Stiles said audibly as they headed upstairs. "Walking into someone's house on a full moon of all nights. Don't people know they could be mauled by werewolves?"

Scott cracked up. 

It took ten minutes, but they both listened to the sound of Scott's dad slowly making his way to his car. When his car finally turned the corner down the road, they looked at one another. Both of them had shit eating grins on their faces.

"Nothing new tonight, okay?" Scott said. "I honestly don't know if we'd hold up too well with the full moon or anything."

"Of course, alpha of mine." Scott became a little flustered at that comment. "Oh, you like that huh? Maybe we can do some alpha and beta roleplaying someday. Maybe one where I'm the alpha and you're the beta."

Scott nodded shakily. He didn't trust himself to speak. Not that he had a choice because his lips were suddenly being assaulted by Stiles'.

"There should definitely be a little more nakedness," Stiles gasped when they broke apart. 

The rest of the night was a  bit of blur . The y didn't exactly control themselves too well because  they were quickly  down to their underwear.  The two of them ended up grinding their crotches together with Stiles on top. By the time they finished, Scott's neck was bloody from an accidental bite and Stiles' hips had a couple of scratches they were slowly healing. 

Both of them fell asleep pretty quickly afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird question: When you read fanfics that have sex in them, do you imagine them as actual people? Like here, do you think about Dylan rubbing his dick on Posey? Because I can't. For some reason it seems too weird to me. Am I the only one?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The, uh, sexy type stuff in this chapter and the next were originally from another fic I wrote but abandonded. There was nothing werewolfy about Stiles in that one, so I had to rework it a bit. :)
> 
> I'm the worst sort of person because of that part too haha.

Melissa wasn't exactly surprised to come home to what she did  the next morning. She made her way upstairs to change clothes and noticed it was extremely quiet. Too quiet. She noticed a couple of claw marks on the wall going up the stairs. When she went to check on the boys, she slightly regretted it. 

The door was ajar so she just pushed it open expecting to see a knocked out teenager in the floor or something. She noticed the gouges in the floor instead. Her eyes drifted to the bed and when she saw the scene, she  slowly backed  out.

 

Both boys were half-naked. Stiles' head was on Scott's chest and Scott's arms were wrapped around Stiles. Their legs were tangled up. Scott had stirred a little as she backed out of the room.

Her intention was to start breakfast when she got downstairs, but she was distracted by Isaac sneaking through the door. 

"And where have you been, young man?" she asked sternly. 

He jumped when she spoke. "I, uh, I was at Allison's. Mr. Argent let me sleep on the couch. And he said I'd better stay there, while cleaning a gun."

"Yeah, you have better slept on a couch, mister. I'm going to start breakfast. Pancakes or waffles?"

Isaac was confused at the change of subject. His face scrunched up in thought. "Waffles."

He was almost out of the room when Melissa stopped him. "Avoid Scott's room unless you want to be scarred for life," she warned. 

"Oh second thought, I'm going to stay down here for now," he said. Then he made his way back into the room and sat down at the table. Melissa ended up tasking him with cracking and whisking the eggs.

Scott and Stiles were roused by the smell of bacon and stumbled downstairs ten minutes later looking pretty disheveled. They had realized they weren't alone in the house anymore and rushed to get dressed. Stiles' shirt was even on inside out. 

Melissa gave them a smile when they came into the kitchen. Isaac turned to look at them and grimaced. 

"What was that look for?" Scott muttered when Melissa's back was turned.

"You two couldn't have, I don't know, showered first?" Isaac retorted. 

Stiles sniffed. "I think we smell great."

"And I think you smell like you just came home from the Sex Olympics."

"First off, we didn't have sex per se. No penises entered any holes, " Stiles countered

"Too much information," Isaac gagged. 

"Wait, there's a such thing as the Sex Olympics?" Scott wondered aloud. He got no response. 

Melissa waited until they were halfway through breakfast before bringing it up. When she told them what she saw, Stiles slowly slid down in his chair and Scott suddenly found the pepper shaker to be the most interesting thing ever.

"So, it begs the question. Do we need to have the talk?" she asked, then she made her target more specific. "Stiles?"  She had turned to look him right in the eye. 

Isaac was holding in his laughter and failing miserably.

"What? Why are you asking me?" Stiles was as red as a tomato.

"Unfortunately, I know Scott doesn't need it , that leaves  you. Do we need to have a talk about this?"

"God, no. Jesus." 

"Good," she said with a devious smile. 

When Melissa finally went up to take a nap, the two boys sat there and glared at Isaac. He was relishing their embarrassment.

"It could've been worse," he told them. 

Stiles flicked leftover egg at Isaac's face. "True, but that still doesn't mean you're not still a dick." He turned to Scott. "Thoughts, my dear?" He winked.

Scott's cheeks flushed and  cleared his throat. "I think it could definitely get worse. She's  probably secretly planning on going to Deaton to get with werewolf sex pamphlets to bombard us with." Isaac burst out laughing and Scott shut him up with a single look. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if  my dad had started Googling 'safe gay werewolf sex' or something. " He grimaced at the thought. 

* * *

The thing Scott was dreading happened later that day. Stiles came up with the idea of inviting their friends over to Scott's house because they hadn't really had the chance to hang out since everything went down. He even told Scott to invite Derek and the twins because Ethan had just come out of his coma and was doing alright. Though, Scott assumed inviting the twins was bought on by his guilt. Stiles wasn't the biggest fan of them, but he recognized that they were trying to change, Ethan more so than Aiden.

Melissa was out shopping, so they crowded in the living room because they were going to watch a movie and eat some pizza. Stiles was upstairs taking a shower.. Well, Scott had heard the water shut off, so he knew Stiles would be downstairs soon. 

An honest to God, high-pitched shriek made everyone jump. Scott bounded toward the stairs screaming Stiles' name. Lydia and Derek were right behind him. 

When he reached the bathroom, he burst through the door to find Stiles standing there without a shirt and barefoot, having only pulled his jeans on. He was  staring into the mirror in horror. Scott walked up behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He didn't think anything of it at first.

"My eyes," Stiles said slowly turning to look  Scott straight in the face. His eyes were an electric blue.

"What about them?" Lydia asked cautiously.

"They're freaking blue. All I wanted to do was see what I looked like when I was all wolfy and my eyes.."  His voice trailed off. 

Scott handed Stiles his shirt. His hands were trembling as he took it. 

"Mind if I talk to Stiles, alone?" Derek asked. 

Scott raised an eyebrow, but agreed. He cupped Stiles' cheek for some reason and said, "I'll be right downstairs," before leading Lydia back out.

Derek led Stiles into Scott's room and made him sit down. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of Stiles. He looked Stiles dead in the eye and allowed his eyes to turn blue.

"You know what it means." It wasn't a question. "Do you know why mine are blue?"

Stiles nodded. "Peter told me and Cora."

"That dick," Derek muttered under his breath. "I'm sure he didn't really tell you the full story. How he manipulated me and went behind my back to get another alpha to bite Paige? I never agreed to it. I was too late to stop it." His tone was surprisingly gentle.

"She was in pain and you helped her by ending it," Stiles replied .

Derek nodded  slowly. "There's one other person in a situation similar to yours."

Stiles was silent for a minute, thinking. "Jackson," he finally said.

"Exactly. Argent and I already talked, when we were in jail, comparing your problem to Jackson's. It’s the same for both of you. Yes, those atrocities were carried out using your hands, but you didn't do them.  You were also a puppet. I know Scott has already told you to not blame yourself. I'm not going to repeat his words. What I will say is this. If I find that are still finding ways to blame yourself, I will punch you in the face.  I know what its like to carry that kind of guilt, Stiles, and I won't allow you to go on like that. "

Stiles snorted. "And I'll tell you what I told Scott." He paused for a minute. "I'll try. Can't make any promises though. Scott helps a lot though. I think about it more when he's not around. Its why we sleep together. When we're apart, I have horrible dreams." Derek nodded understandingly and there was a brief silence. "Who knew you cared, Derek."  Naturally he had to ruin the moment.

Derek groaned. "Let's just say, life without your crazy antics would be profoundly boring." Stiles burst out laughing. "Now, are you going to be okay? Because there's pizza on the way and I'm hungry. You better not break up this get together before it even starts. If anyone gets between me and pizza, there's going to be a problem."

Meanwhile, when Scott and Lydia got downstairs, Allison immediately asked,  "What's wrong?"

"Uh, Stiles had a little freak out over the eye color  thing . He's fine now, Derek's talking to him."

Clearly no one knew what he was talking about except for the twins because when Kira asked, "eye color?" Most of the group shrugged.

"His eyes are blue," Lydia said.

"And that means what exactly?" Isaac asked.

"It means you've killed someone," Ethan spoke up. His and Aiden's eyes turned blue. 

Lydia frowned. "But Stiles didn't kill anyone. That  _ thing _ did."

"Jackson didn't  really  kill anyone either," Allison said thoughtfully, "he was being used,  but his eyes were blue too. Same principle I guess. It doesn't matter if you did it or not, if someone die s  by your hands,  you take  nature 's punishment. "

Scott heard Stiles and Derek heading down the stairs. " Shh , they're coming. Let's not talk about it anymore."

Stiles planted himself on the couch beside Scott and smiled. "Sorry about that, guys. Just a bit of a freak out, but Derek helped."

Derek nodded at Scott and Scott mouthed a 'thanks' to Derek.

* * *

Stiles really tried keeping his mind off of the eye thing since it was just another reminder. Scott suspected he was just pretending a lot and that the guilt was eating him up inside, but he had no idea how to bring up the subject without upsetting Stiles. What he didn't know what that the only time Stiles never felt guilty was when he was with Scott. It made it seem like Scott was his anchor for that. 

Scott assumed Stiles' new method  of keeping himself preoccupied to keep his mind off of the guilt  was to whisper dirty things to him during inappropriate times. Really, it was just Stiles having a bit of fun. The first time it happened, it was  when they were having dinner with the sheriff at the diner. He and Scott were on the same side of the table and he muttered something. Scott's mind melted and he moaned into his glass of Pepsi. 

When the sheriff heard it, along with the waitress and the people at the next table, Scott turned red and slowly slid down in his seat to hide under the table. It got worse when Stiles whispered, "blow me while you're down there." Scott thumped his head on the bottom of the table and Stiles smirked to himself. 

Sadly, that wasn't the most embarrassing instance. The most embarrassing one happened during class. Stiles was sitting in the back of the room and Scott was two seats ahead in the next row. Mr.  Yukimura  had given them an assignment and said they would talk quietly without moving seats. Neither Scott nor Stiles had anyone nearby they wanted to work with.

"Hey, Scotty," Stiles whispered under his breath.  Scott turned to glance at him and Stiles winked in return.  " Wanna  know what want to do with your dick?"

Scott slowly turned red and looked away.

"I want to take you into Coach's office, got that? Just nod . Don't look at me, don't say anything ." Scott nodded, still red. "Then we're  gonna  kiss, you always like the kissing don't you, Scott?" Scott gave a  spasmy  jerk of the head.

"While I've got your lips busy, I'll undo your pants and free little Scott, who happens to be not so little." He paused and Scott let that sink in. "After I stroke you a few times, I'm  gonna  get down on my knees. Can you guess what I'll do next?"

It was painfully obvious, but Scott shook his head. Stiles probably  thought h is  brain had overloaded.  He was gripping the edge of his desk extremely hard.  Oh yeah. And he was definitely getting hard too.  Stiles wasn't the best dirty talker, but Scott was definitely into it. 

"Well, once I'm on my knees, I'm going to lick the underside of your dick. You know how sensitive that is." Another strained nod. "I'll swirl my tongue around the tip before slowly easing my mouth onto it. We'll start small at first. I wouldn't want to overwhelm you." It was a wonder no one had noticed how Scott was acting. 

"Very slowly, I'll take you into my mouth. A ll the way. And yes, even if it means deep throating."

Scott made a weird strangled noise like a wounded walrus. Several people glanced at him, a few snickered at how red he was.

"Mr. McCall, is there something wrong?" Mr.  Yukimura  asked. 

Scott shook his head. "No. I'm fine." His voice was high and squeaky. It caused a few others to laugh.  Kira was staring at him with her eyes wide. 

Once they calmed down, Stiles continued. He described a multitude of things he'd do. Scott  started to  rapidly shake his leg  when Stiles said he'd fist Scott's dick as he sucked. Right before getting to the part about what he'd do when Scott came, the bell rang.

There was no way Scott was going anywhere until he calmed himself down. And judging from the fact that Stiles remained in his seat, he was also having a similar problem. Finally, Stiles got up and started to leave. Right as he was walking by, Scott grabbed his wrist to stop him.

Scott  looked up at him, eyes narrowed. His irises were red.

"You're in so much trouble," Scott practically growled.

That sent shivers up and down Stiles' spine because Stiles physically shivered .  "Oh yeah? Well, I guess you're just  gonna  have to punish me, dear alpha, for being a bad little beta."  He had an evil glint in his eyes that was one hundred percent Stiles. Nothing like the pure evil that had once filled them. 

Oh yeah, Stiles was being punished alright. Scott stood up, grabbed his bag and dragged Stiles across the room. Mr.  Yukimura  raised his eyebrow, but remained silent. Stiles was roughly dragged down the hall, earning a few odd looks. Lydia met Stiles' eye and winked. 

Coach Finstock's  office was empty when they got to it. Though, if it hadn't been, Stiles was sure Scott would've found an alternative. 

Once the door was shut, Stiles was slammed up against it. Scott wasn't gentle either. Even though Stiles would heal, he made sure he wasn't actually hurting Stiles. He couldn't do that  but he was definitely roughing him up. Stiles winced when Scott grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced Stiles to look into his eyes. They were red again. 

Stiles made a weird sound in the back of his throat. Something between a moan and a whine.

"You like me being rough?" Scott growled. They hadn't really explored that much, so when Stiles nodded jerkily, Scott gave him a fang filled grin. "That's not an answer."

"Yeah," Stiles rasped.

"Yeah, what?" Scott narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"Yes... alpha," Stiles ground out. " Now kiss me, you ass."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Last time, I checked, _I_ was the alpha." Instead of kissing Stiles, he bared his fangs and latched his mouth onto Stiles' neck. His fangs scraped Stiles' skin.  He didn't want to bite down on Stiles for real because it would be seen by someone before it healed.

Stiles shuddered. He gasped when Scott's hands undid the button on his jeans. Scott had Stiles pressed firmly against the wall, but when he felt Scott's hand slip down his pants, he bucked his hips away from the wall so hard Scott almost fell backward.

Scott was definitely getting his payback for the classroom thing. He started massaging Stiles through his underwear and Stiles was making some pretty interesting noises. Somehow, the alpha knew when Stiles' orgasm was building because he'd pull his hand out and stop touching Stiles. It caused  Stiles to whimper like an injured puppy. 

"You're so evil," Stiles gasped.

"I'm just getting payback." Scott smirked . 

He pulled Stiles out and gave him a few strokes. Stiles moaned. Scott stopped touching him again right before he went over the point of no return. 

"Bastard," Stiles ground out. 

Scott chuckled. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it? Now, unless you want coach to see your junk, you might want to hurry and tuck it away so we can leave. He's coming this way."

Sure enough, two seconds later, they both heard "GREENBERG!!" just a few feet from the door in the hallway. Stiles was definitely way too distracted to have noticed Finstock  approaching. 

Stiles tucked himself into his jeans as best as he could with a raging hard on. Scott grabbed his hand and they left the office through the locker room. There were a few guys milling around, Danny included. Scott ignored the looks, but Stiles turned red. He looked positively wrecked. 

"I hate you," Stiles frowned. 

"No you don't. You'll especially love me after you find out what I've got planned for tonight," Scott said loud enough for a few others to hear. 

There was a wolf whistle as they left the room and Scott  could've sworn he heard someone call "go get it,  Stilinksi ."

Stiles blushed, so he must've heard too. "If you ever give me blue balls again, I will end you," Stiles promised.

Scott just grinned. He was so full of himself. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing tip: write porn while drunk. It turns out slightly less awkward I believe. :) I mean, they _are_ best friends about to do the do, so there is going to be a level of awkward, but I think its a good level of t.

Stiles didn't concentrate at all during his last class of the day. His case of blue balls seemed to be getting worse. And trying to imagine what Scott had planned for that night wasn't helping matters. He was severely tempted to ask to go to the bathroom so he could jerk off really fast, but he didn't want to give Scott the satisfaction.  

When the bell finally rang, he bolted from the room. He didn't even hear what the homework was. 

Scott was waiting at his bike with his helmet already on. Stiles' was under his arm. There was no real reason for Stiles to ride with Scott, but  after that first time on the  back of the  bike,  he was hooked. One of the pros was  having his arms around Scott. Plus, he didn't mind giving the jeep a rest.  It had been through a lot over the last year what with crashing into  Kanimas  and trees.

Once his helmet was firmly on his head, Scott revved the engine and weaved his way out of the parking lot. There was obviously no talking going on, so it gave Stiles a lot more time to imagine what Scott had planned. He had ideas, but he was afraid they might not live up to expectation. 

Stiles was so caught up in his head that he didn't realize they had pulled up in Scott's driveway. 

"Hope you don't mind we came here. I know your dad's  gonna  be home tonight, but my mom leaves for work around eight.  I figured we could have some of our allotted bro time then when she's gone..." he trailed off.

"Yeah," Stiles said gruffly. He cleared his throat. "That's fine. I'll just have to call him later so he doesn't worry. " Then he suddenly thought about something. "Wait, what about Isaac?"

"He'll probably be with Allison until late anyway. Argent seems to like having him around.."

By the time Melissa had changed into her scrubs and was getting read to leave, Scott and Stiles had eaten an entire pizza.. each. And they had a donut eating contest.  It clearly made her nauseas. 

"Alright you two, behave. Be safe. Insert a ton of  safe sex stuff you should already know. Though, I'm sure I'm just wasting my breath. "

"Mom!" 

"Hey, I'm not trying to stop you because I know it wouldn't work. I'm just reminding you. Also, try to remember, the house doesn't have supernatural healing, so try not to knock it down." And with that, she was gone. 

As soon as her car drove off, Scott attacked Stiles.. with his lips. Or at least, that was the simple way of putting it. He'd started to  let Stiles take control fairly often when kissing because, hot damn, Stiles was so amazing at it. Scott couldn't wait to see what else Stiles could do with those lips.. Or even those fingers. 

"You ever  gonna  tell me what you have planned?" Stiles gasped when they broke apart.

Instead of answering, Scott bit down on Stiles' throat. He got a loud moan in response.

"I figured I'd keep it a surprise until right before," he murmured. 

"Aww," Stiles pouted. "Come on. Tell me."

Scott smiled. It was like living sunshine. He leaned in a licked Stiles' ear. Then he whispered, "I'm going to take you up stairs and fuck you into the mattress until you howl for mercy."

Stiles swallowed slowly. "You mean 'scream for mercy?' Or possibly 'beg?'"

The alpha slowly shook his head. "No. I've never heard you howl. You're going to howl for me at least once. After that, you can do all the screaming you want ."

"Okay," Stiles replied, licking his lips nervously. "I can do that. I'll probably suck though, remember your howling that one time? "   *****

Scott laughed. "Nah, you're  gonna  be too busy sucking at other things."

There was a brief silence while Stiles registered what Scott had said. The look on his face was priceless and Scott burst out laughing. 

"You did not just say that."

"Pretty sure I did," Scott choked .

They stared at each other for the longest time before Stiles blurted out, "take me right here."

"I would, but I don't think my mom would appreciate that on her couch."

"Good point. Carry me upstairs."

Scott scoffed. "Why do I have to carry you?"

"Because you're the alpha and you're supposed to take care of me."

The alpha  wasn't going to fall for it, but some how, he ended up giving Stiles a piggy back ride up to his room anyway. When he got to the bed,  he knocked Stiles off his back sending him flailing onto the bed. He squawked loudly. 

"Hey!" 

Without responding, Scott walked over to his closet and reached for a box on the top shelf. He took out condoms and a bottle of lube and bought them over to the bed. 

"You keep that in a box in your closet?" 

"Yeah. Just to make sure my mom doesn't find it after you know, the last time. With Allison. And her mom sharpening pencils." Scott shuddered.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't blame you. I keep mine under the bed, but then again, my dad  has  never snooped in my room.  At least not that I know of. " They were silent for a minute. "Well? What are you waiting for ?  Let's pop my cherry. Punch my v-card. Give me the D."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" Stiles did sound a little hysterical.

Stiles swallowed loudly.  "Of course. I'm just a little nervous."

"We don't have to. We can wait. We can wait until you're human again? "

"No," Stiles practically yelled. "I want it. You can fuck me into the mattress until I howl at the moon all night. I want it bad. Right now."

The alpha grinned. "Alright. So, are you in the mood like this? Or should I get corny and light candles. Or maybe we could shower first? Or should we just shower after?"

"Whoa, are  _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to make it good. Its your first time."

Stiles snorted. "Thanks for that. We'll just shower after. No candles. If you really want me in the mood, you could just start my having less clothes on." Scott reached for the bottom of his shirt. "Wait! Do it slow and sexy. Like a strip tease or something."

And that's how Scott ended up tripping over his jeans and getting a black eye on the corner of his nightstand. Luckily, it didn't ruin the mood. If anything, it helped because both of them started laughing and loosened up some. 

Stiles was wiping the tears from his eyes when Scott said, "you know, I can't really do much if you still have clothes on." Stiles stripped his shirt off so fast, Scott thought he hear the seams ripping. Luckily, Stiles managed to get his clothes off without breaking a bone or anything.

"Now what?" Stiles asked. They were both standing there completely naked and neither was making a move.

"Uh, I  didn't really plan this too well," Scott admitted. "Truth is, I really didn't plan anything at all. I just said that to torture you after you tortured me. So, I guess we should just go with what feels good?"

"Are you asking me? Or are you telling me? You're the alpha remember?"

Scott responded by tackling Stiles onto the bed. He straddled him and pinned his hands above his head. Then he said, "I guess I'm telling you."

Stiles shuddered as Scott's teeth grazed his neck. The alpha pressed soft kisses across Stiles' collarbone and made his way painstakingly slow down his chest. 

"Just to let you know, I don't beg.  So don't expect that, " Stiles gasped out.

Scott was around Stiles' belly button when that was said, so he stopped and looked up at Stiles.  "I'm sure I could get you to if I really wanted," he crooned .

He stared Stiles in the eye as he wrapped a hand around him and gave him a little tug. Stiles' hips lurched upward violently. An experimental lick around the tip caused Stiles to spout a few swears. 

All of Stiles' blood was clearly rushing to his crotch because he was muttering incoherently as Scott dragged his tongue up the underside. He s lipped Stiles between his lips and took most of him in his mouth. Stiles was practically ripping the sheets off of the bed. 

With each movement downward, Scott took a little more in his mouth. Stiles had tears in the corner of his eyes. After a few more bobs up and down, Scott pulled of with a loud, wet  _plop_.

"You freaking dick," Stiles groaned. 

Scott moved up to kiss Stiles. Then he whispered in Stiles' ear,  "you like that, huh?" Stiles had his eyes squeezed shut and he nodded jerkily. Scott placed the palm of his hand just below Stiles' navel and slowly dragged his hand up his torso. He traced the outline of Stiles' abs. They weren't as developed as Scott's.

When the top on the lube popped, Stiles swallowed nervously. His Adams apple bobbed slowly. 

"We can stop if you want? Do this another time."  If looks could kill, Scott would've dropped dead because of  the expression on Stiles' face. "Alright then. So, uh, I should probably use fingers first right?"

Stiles nodded.

The lube was cold on his fingers and when he touched Stiles, he recoiled.

"Crap, that's cold." Scott pulled his hand back. "I didn't say stop."

After three fingers and a lot of moaning, Scott figured that was enough. He glanced at Stiles' clenched fists and noticed claws. 

There was a nervous fumble with a condom. Scott didn't think it was completely necessary since it wasn't like they could give each other werewolf herpes or something, but it still felt like the right thing to do. 

"Relax," Scott consoled. Stiles was on his back and was stiff as a board until Scott spoke and he eased up a little. "You ready?" When he received a short nod, he slowly pressed into Stiles. Stiles moaned a little.

Scott worked his way in and out, going deeper each time, until he finally bottomed out. He pulled out completely and Stiles whimpered like a kicked pupped. He slid back in and built up a slow, steady rhythm. Stiles moaned, groaned and swore. His legs wrapped tightly around Scott's waist.

"Touch yourself," Scott rasped. He wasn't going to last much longer. It was pretty surprising he managed to last as long as he had.

He watched as Stiles' long fingers wrapped around himself and started stroking. It took about three strokes before Stiles exploded, coating his stomach in stripes of white. One reached his chest. Just seeing that sent Scott over the edge. He blew, filling the condom.

Scott slipped out and tossed the condom into the trash. He leaned down and lay his body on top of Stiles. The warm come squished between them. He pressed a quick kiss to Stiles' lips and pulled back.

"Was that good? Bad? Horrible?"

"None of the above." Scott raised an eyebrow. "I'd classify it as fucking amazing."

"Seriously?"

Stiles nodded. "I'd say I'd want to go again, but I don't really have it in me right now. We should still shower though. And then get dressed. I don't think I could live through another awkward breakfast with your mom and Isaac."

Once the two of them had showered, they pulled on some pajamas. Scott didn't bother with a shirt, but Stiles pulled on a t-shirt. They crawled into the bed and lay, facing one another.

"So, that was pretty good then? For real?"

"More than good," Stiles confirmed with a yawn. "If I weren't so tired, I'd probably ride you into tomorrow."

Scott chuckled. "I'm still looking forward to you being the alpha in bed."

"Soon." Scott almost thought Stiles had fallen asleep. Then suddenly, Stiles said, "I forgot to howl for you."

"Doesn't matter," Scott replied. "I just said that because I was in a mood. We've got plenty of time for you to do that, preferably in the woods."

Stiles hummed in agreement and quickly fell asleep. Scott wasn't far behind him.

* * *

Deaton had told Scott to take time from work to help Stiles adjust to everything, so eventually he had to go back. That was practically the only time they were apart outside of classes they didn't have together. They slept together every night, switching between houses, because Stiles would always wake up having similar recurring dreams about the horrible things the  nogitsune had done.   


So, Stiles took this opportunity to do some things that should be done without Scott. He went by Pizza Hut and grabbed a large pepperoni pizza and went to Derek's. Halfway up to Derek's loft, he almost considered turning back, but he kept going. 

When he reached the door, he let himself in. No one ever knocked anyway. The place was empty.

"Derek?" he called. He couldn't hear anyone until..

"Hello, Stiles," a snarky voice said.

Peter came walking down the stairs.

Stiles scoffed. "I thought you had an apartment downtown. Why are you always here?"

"Because this place is a little nicer." 

"Ah."

Peter sat down on the stairs, facing Stiles. He said nothing and Stiles was torn between leaving or ripping the zombie werewolf's face off.

"Is there a reason you've turned up with pizza? Because I must say, I don't particularly like pepperoni."

"Everyone likes pepperoni, so that must be why you're evil," Stiles shot back. 

"I'm not evil.  Why does everyone think that? I'm just morally ambiguous."

"You're a psychopath and a  sociopath."

Peter smirked and Stiles was ready to knock the smirk off of his face. The insane Hale stood up and strode a little closer. "Said the boy that killed people under the possession of a crazy fox." He looked dead in Stiles' eyes as he said it. 

Stiles' anger flared and he dropped the pizza. The claws came out and his eyes flashed blue. He stalked purposefully across the room and grabbed Peter by the throat and shoved him against the wall with all of his strength.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just rip your throat out right now," Stiles spat. 

"Well, well, why didn't anyone tell me little old Stiles is a werewolf, " Peter gasped.  The smug bastard knew the moment Stiles walked in. Stiles knew he did.

"Because it wasn't any of your business," Derek replied. He had just walked in. "Stiles, let Peter go. If he says anything else to you, I'll kill him myself. What are you even doing here?"

Stiles let go of Peter and turned to Derek. "I wanted to say thank you  for, you know, a few things. I bought you a pizza because you said you liked pizza that day at Scott's."

"Okay, I'm out of here. This is a little too much of a social call for my taste," Peter said. Stiles turned like lightning and socked him right in the nose. Peter staggered a bit then grinned. "Damn,  Stilinski  packs a punch. Don't get on his bad side Derek." Then he strode from the room.

"Anyway," Derek said awkwardly as he stooped to pick up the abandoned  pizza. "Why exactly are you thanking me?"

"Well, for starters, not even broaching the topic of killing me I was, uh, you know, incapacitated. You didn't do that for Lydia or Jackson. And for that pep talk you gave me at Scott's."

Derek gave him a perplexed look.

"Don't tell me no one's ever thanked you with a gift before."

That earned him an eye roll. "Of course someone has . Its just... been a while."

Stiles snorted.  "Well, I know we aren't exactly friends, but thanks for everything."

"I think we are friends, Stiles. I trust you and I guess you trust me."

"I'm pretty sure friendship is a little more than just that. Anyway, I'm gonna go. I have one more thing to do alone before Scott gets off of work. Enjoy your pizza."

As he left, he heard a murmured "thanks."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted a scene where Stiles went and paid Chris Argent a visit to thank him for not "blowing his brains out." It was slightly awkward and boring, so I didn't keep it in. 
> 
> And yes, I ship Sterek, but since this is a Skittles fic, I sense a possible Stiles/Derek brotp on the horizon.
> 
> *I'm referring to the scene in the episode before the group gets trapped in the school by Peter. The one where Scott howls into the intercom and Stiles said it sounded like a cat being choked to death.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexy time part of this was definitely written while I was, uh, under the influence of alcohol as well. I noticed I'm not the best at spreading it out. It seems kind of rushed, but I guess that's just my writing style.

"I'm going to kind of miss it, you know," Stiles said. He was talking about the whole  werewolf thing. The lunar cycle would be over some time within the next day. "I've gotten so used to it."

Scott smiled. "Me too. But if you ever want it permanently, I'll give it to you again."

"I might, but not until we finish high school. Maybe even college. Unless, of course, there's another life or death situation, then you have my full permission."

"I'm going to have to remember to not be as rough with you." Stiles opened his mouth, but Scott cut him off. "Don't worry, I'm not going to treat you like a fragile flower or anything. But I will have to ease up a bit."

The two of them went out into the woods and things to let Stiles test out being a werewolf to the fullest. They ran, they tracked animals, and they rolled around on the ground a lot. Scott taught Stiles how to howl. A few times, Scott had to remind Stiles he was a werewolf and not a were-monkey be cause he kept climbing trees. 

They definitely didn't miss out on a little bit of outdoor forest sex. Well, they didn't have actual sex out there for reasons.. Namely because Stiles got jabbed in the butt with a stick and, werewolf healing or not, it didn't feel too great. There was just a lot of hand and mouth usage.

"So, since its your last night like this for a while I guess, you want to be my alpha?" Scott asked with a dirty grin.

The sheriff was working a late shift, so they were at Stiles' house. Melissa was home and they didn't want any mishaps. 

Stiles immediately dropped to his knees and reached under the bed and bought out what they needed. As soon as he was on his feet again, he  shucked Scott's shirt and pushed him into a laying position. Not wasting a single second, he crawled up onto the bed between Scott's legs and dragged his tongue up Scott's stomach. Scott shuddered. 

"Oh God," Scott moaned loudly when Stiles started kissing his neck. Stiles' neck kisses were to die for. 

"'Stiles' is fine, though I appreciate the sentiment," Stiles said with a poker face.

Scott hit him on the shoulder. "You dick." 

Stiles grinned. He  unbuttoned Scott's jeans and  the zipper down slowly. Scott lifted his hips to allow Stiles to slide them down. It seemed in  the time it took for Scott to blink once, Stiles had stripped his own shirt and was in Scott's face kissing him. 

He slowly slithered down Scott's body and Scott groaned as Stiles palmed him through his boxer-briefs. When a hot dampness started spreading, Scott looked down to see Stiles mouthing at him through his underwear.

The moment Stiles' lips wrapped around him, he bucked his hips. Stiles made a choking sound, but before Scott would apologize, Stiles waved his hand saying 'its cool.'

Scott assumed Stiles would torment him by pulling off at the last moment, but he didn't. He felt his orgasm building. He  gasped out a barely inaudible and incomplete, "I-I'm  gonna ," but it was too late. Stiles practically smirked around his dick and he came so hard he blacked out. At least he thought he blacked out.

He didn't register anything until Stiles' hand cupped his cheek.

"You alright?"  Scott nodded slowly. "Good. Now, I'm going to fuck you until you come again. How's that sound?"

"Good," Scott rasped, shaking off his daze. "Really good."

When Stiles pressed his lips to Scott's, he could taste himself. It was weird, but nice.

As soon as Stiles pulled away, he ordered, "on your hands and  knees."

Scott scrambled to obey. There was some part of him deep inside that hated being told what to do, but it was a big turn on. The moment Stiles' lubed up fingers touched him, his back arched and he shot up to a standing position.

"T hat's cold! " he yelped. "Holy crap."

"I know right?" Stiles put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "It'll be alright though." He ran his fingers over Scott's hole, then he pulled away for a second. "Scott?" Scott turned to him. "Have you ever?" he gestured to Scott's ass.

Scott shook his head. "Nope, never."

"I'll go slow, then." 

He tensed up as soon as Stiles pushed a finger in. Eventually there were two fingers. The burning sensation subsided and turned pleasant. By the time Scott got used to it, Stiles pulled his fingers out. Scott made a high-pitched whine that made Stiles snort. 

Suddenly, there was something else pressed against his hole.

"You ready?"

Scott gave him a nod and Stiles pressed in slowly. Scott fought the urge to press against Stiles, wanting to let Stiles go at his own speed. After finally bottoming out, he built up a rhythm at a reasonable speed. It was neither slow nor fast. 

Scott felt himself growing hard again already. His dick had started slapping against his abs. Stiles was gripping his hips tightly. Definitely hard enough to leave painful bruises if he were human.

He heard Stiles mumbling things, mostly to himself. "Holy God" and "oh shit" just to name a few.  

How Stiles, who had never topped before, hadn't already finished, was beyond Scott. Hell, he'd had sex with Allison a dozen times but the first time he slept with Stiles, he was ready to explode immediately.

Stiles hit the right spot, because Scott shuddered through another orgasm. He squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head as he felt it. When he opened his eyes, the dark blue sheets were splattered with white.

The pressure on his hips let up. Stiles had started to slow his thrusting. He pressed himself in incredibly slow, and then one last time. He was in as deep as he could go and Scott felt the pulse of his release.

Once Stiles pulled out, Scott practically collapsed onto the bed. Stiles disappeared for a second, then he was suddenly laying beside Scott  looking at him hopefully.

"What?" Scott  asked curiously.

"How bad was it?" 

"Far from it. That was probably the best experience of my life. Or, well, one of them at least."

Stiles didn't say anything. He just lunged over and gave Scott a slobbery kiss on the cheek. Scott grimaced  and  went to wipe it off.   Stiles laughed  at him.

"I'm glad. I kept thinking it was going to be a horrible experience."

"Not at all," Scott replied. "And sorry about the sheets. They're sort of white and sticky now."

* * *

Of course, something horrible had to happen the next day. Stiles was in his pre- calc  class before, which unfortunately was a class without Scott. Luckily he did have Isaac, Allison, and Lydia in there with him. It might've been worse if Isaac hadn't heard his heart spluttering. 

A wave of nausea hit Stiles, then a horrible bubbling in his gut. It felt like vomit slowly making its way up his esophagus. 

Isaac turned because of the sound of his heart and his eyes almost popped out of his head. 

"Stiles," he whispered frantically. "You're eyes."

His eyes must've been blue. He shut them quickly.

"Scott," he choked out quietly. "Need Scott."

Even though his eyes were closed and he couldn't see, Isaac nodded and pulled out his phone to text Scott. 

"Allison," Isaac whispered. "Help." He nodded to Stiles. 

She registered his bizarre behavior. The whisper attracted Lydia too. Others were turning to look, but the teacher kept on talking. 

Simultaneously, Allison, Isaac, and Lydia jumped to their feet. They shouldered their bags and  ignored the looks. Some how they planned the exact same thing because Isaac moved to grab Stiles under his arms and pulled him out of the seat. The teacher had stopped talking and was watching, confused, along with the whole class. Allison grabbed Stiles' feet. Black goo dribbled from the corner of Stiles' mouth. 

They quickly made their way to the door. Lydia grabbed Stiles' stuff and followed after them. She turned at the door and told the flabbergasted teacher, "Stiles is ill, we're taking him to the nurse." She said it with such certainty and force that the teacher nodded as though she were compelled. 

The group rounded the corner and entered the boys' bathroom. They hadn't even bothered to put Stiles down. The bathroom was empty and Stiles immediately sank to his knees in front of the nearest toilet and heaved. 

Before any of them could even say anything, Scott burst into the room and was at Stiles' side. He put a hand on Stiles' head and realized he was burning up. He stepped back and turned to the group. 

"What happened?" 

Isaac told him exactly what happened as soon as the question was out of his mouth.

"The lunar cycle must've been over,"Alliso said. 

Lydia slipped into the stall and rubbed Stiles' back. Then he collapsed.

"We should get him to your boss, Scott. And off of this filthy bathroom floor," she told him. 

Scott lifted Stiles off of the floor and carried him to the door, as though Stiles were his bride. 

"Isaac, take m y bike. Allison, we'll take your car."

No one stopped them as they headed for the exit and left the building. The drive to Deaton's was quick. 

Deaton was at his desk eating a sandwich, clearly on his lunch break, when they burst through the back door. He abandon ed it and did every thing he could to check on Stiles.

"He's just passed out. I'm not entirely sure what's happening, obviously. But its clear it has to do with him reverting to human. That would explain the black substance, which is usually what appears when the bite doesn't take."

"So he'll be fine?" Scott asked, exasperated.

Deaton nodded. "I don't think it would be wise to jostle him too much, so maybe take him into the back room until he wakes. His body is probably going through a rather delicate change."

It took an hour, but eventually Stiles woke up. Allison and Isaac made a lunch run, since they left school before lunch.

"How do you feel?" Scott asked gently.

Stiles groaned "Either like I got run over by a large truck or like I have the world's worst hangover. What happened."

"You turned back to normal," Lydia told him. "I assumed it would be as gradual as turning into a werewolf, but I guess not."

"Well give me a bottle of aspirin and some food, and I think I'll be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if they appear for anyone else, but sorry about the odd spaces that are between words and sometimes in the middle of them. I think it has to do with how I copy from a word document and paste it here. I try to remove them, but it takes awhile and they don't appear until after I post.

It took all of two days for Stiles to get used to being normal again. Occasionally the others had to stop him from doing something stupid that would've gotten him hurt. Scott was just glad he wasn't trying backflips or anything. Stiles did one as a werewolf in the woods and face planted into the ground, getting a mouth full of leaves. It was funny because he was fine a minute later. As a human, he could've broken his neck.

The full moon crept up again, but it was less eventful than the last. Scott and Stiles were watching a movie. Well, _watching_ a loose term because they weren't really watching it. Their faces were glued together, their hands were wandering. 

Stiles jerked back causing Scott to flinch. He thought he'd done something wrong.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stick my tongue in your mouth," Scott said quickly. "It just happened."

"No. " Stiles shook his head. "That was fine actually, do it again."

"Then what's wrong?"

Stiles closed his eyes for a second. Scott watched him, worried.

"I can feel the moon. I'm supposed to be human again, but I can feel it." He opened his eyes and Scott saw a flash of blue pass over the brown. "I'm not still a werewolf, right?"

Scott concentrated, using his senses. "No, but yes? I don't know.  You're not changing, you haven't had problems lately, so I want to say no. But, I can still feel you, which I couldn't do before I bit you."

"Alpha me," Stiles said suddenly . Scott raised an eyebrow, confused. "You know, roar at me or whatever. Remember, before you bit me, it had no effect except for maybe a wow-factor. Let's see if it effects me now."

"Okay." He leaned back a little and closed his eyes. He let loose a  deafening roar and Stiles half scrambled back and half curled into a ball. "That wasn't you just doing that, right?" 

"You mean, acting? No. There's something about it."

Scott knit his eyebrows together in concentration. "Human beta?" he asked uncertainly after a few minutes.

"We should probably have a talk with your boss in the morning." Scott nodded in agreement. 

* * *

"Its certainly odd," Deaton replied after they explained it. "Unfortunately the information I found was no clearer. Its possible the person it was about _thought_ th ey returned to being completely human."

"Could h e still be a werewolf, but maybe its dormant?" Scott asked.

"Possibly. So maybe you aren't one hundred percent human, as we assumed, Stiles." Deaton turned to get a scalpel. "A cut usually takes a couple of days to completely heal for a human, correct?" Both boys nodded. "And a couple  of seconds to heal for a werewolf." Two more nods. "Would you be willing to let me give you a small cut so we can see about healing abilities?"

Stiles frowned. "Sure, I guess." He rolled up his sleeve.

"I'll do it for you," Scott volunteered. He took the scalpel and sliced a two inch cut into Stiles' forearm. Stiles hissed.

"Keep an eye on it. While Scott's working, you're more than welcome to stick around. I have something you can help with and I'll pay you for helping."

Stiles didn't have anything better to do, so he stayed. He helped Deaton with some old filing while Scott fed the animals. A couple of hours later, the cut was  almost gone .

"So your healing is definitely a little faster than other people," Scott said. 

"That'll come in handy," Stiles replied with a wicked grin. Scott blushed.

Deaton raised an eyebrow that clearly said _ke_ _ep it in your pants, boys_. "I  think its safe to assume you're still part werewolf to some extent, just not enough to be effected by a shift."

* * *

 "You want me to what?" Isaac whispered angrily.

"Piss Stiles off. Its an experiment, okay? He's still werewolf deep down and Deaton and I are curious to see what happens," Scott told him.  "Its mostly Deaton's idea though."

Isaac sighed.  "Okay, but how? What do I do?"

Scott shrugged. "Yell at him, be rude, push him. Just don't hurt him and don't go too far. Like, no bringing up the  nogitsune  stuff or anything. He's been good about not thinking about that."

"When?"

"Probably not in public just in case. Maybe tonight at home. Wait until I'm out of the room and go for it."

Later that night, the plan went into action. Melissa was cooking dinner and Scott was setting the table for her. Stiles and Isaac were upstairs, then suddenly..

"Watch it, Isaac," Stiles said loudly.

"No, you watch it, Stiles," Isaac replied coldly.

Melissa raised an eyebrow, but Scott just shook his head as if to say 'don't worry.'

What had happened upstairs was  Stiles had changed clothes in Scott's room and was headed downstairs when Isaac bumped into him. A little too hard to just be an accident. 

Isaac shoved Stiles back. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to annoy him. Stiles pushed Isaac as well. 

"Keep your hands off of me, Lahey," Stiles shouted.

Isaac smiled and pushed him again. He wasn't the best at thinking up plans like this, so he just kept pushing. 

"Go on, hit me back," Isaac taunted. 

Stiles glared. "I'm not going to hit you.  What crawled up your ass and died? We were getting along, now you're being a dick again. " 

" I honestly don't know what Scott sees in you now that you're human again."

"You son of a bitch," Stiles spat. 

Isaac just cocked an eyebrow and waited. That, for some reason, made Stiles really mad. He tackled Isaac, who was too shocked to stand his ground. The two went flying back toward the stairs. Isaac slid down on his back, which hurt like hell. Stiles was riding him as though he were a mattress and he was mattress surfing down the stairs.  It might've been a little out of character for Stiles, but something snapped in him and he was beyond pissed.

They hit the bottom and Stiles' fist smashed into Isaac's nose. It broke on contact. Then the fist hit him again and again. Isaac 's eyes slightly widened when  managed to get a glimpse of Stiles' face .

Scott dropped the silverware he was holding as soon as he heard the thumps on the stairs. He bolted into the hall, Melissa followed. When they got there, Stiles was straddling Isaac on the floor and punching him repeatedly in the face.

"STILES!" Scott roared. 

Stiles' head turned toward Scott so fast he probably had whiplash. Scott inhaled sharply. Stiles' eyes were burning blue. He blinked and they returned to normal.

"Deaton was right," Scott said. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, putting the pieces together. "You made me do this." He climbed to his feet and walked toward Scott. "I should've known because Isaac and I were getting along, why would be start being an ass again all of a sudden."

"I'm sorry. We just wanted to see what would happen if you got mad. Your eyes, they were blue."

"I don't care if they were freaking green, it was messed up." He leaned in close to Scott's ear so Melissa wouldn't hear since she was still standing there in shock. "And since I'm the alpha in the bedroom, you're going to be punished for your insolence." 

Scott shuddered and swallowed nervously. "How?"

Stiles gave him a evil grin and wouldn't respond. He turned back to Isaac and helped him up. "Sorry, man. I didn't hurt you to bad, did I?"

Isaac shook his head. "Nah, just a broken nose. I've had worse."

Stiles didn't speak to Scott all through dinner and he was very friendly toward Isaac. He and Isaac even made plans to go see a movie and he explicitly stated that Scott was  not  invited. 

* * *

Scott thought Stiles was over reacting to the whole incident. There was a small part of him that wanted to drop to his knees and beg Stiles to forgive him. The alpha in him didn't like that idea too much. It was one thing to submit to Stiles in bed, but not like that.

The two took their respective showers and got ready for bed. Scott went without a shirt hoping to entice Stiles into at least  look at him . 

He didn't so much as glance at Scott as he said, "put a shirt on, those abs aren't earning you any sexual perversions tonight."

"I wasn't asking for any, I just want you to talk to me, damn it."

Stiles lay down on the bed with his back  to Scott and ignored him. Scott stretched out on his side and pulled Stiles toward him. Stiles struggled and failed miserably. 

"At least tell me my punishment," Scott breathed in his ear. 

He could tell Stiles was trying very hard not to shudder. Stiles managed to turn himself around in Scott's embrace so that they were face to face. The grin on his face was slightly reminiscent of one that had been on the nogitsune's face. 

"You want to know, do you?" Scott nodded slowly. "Fine." Stiles took a deep breath. "You're not going to touch yourself for a week or until I tell you otherwise. I don't care how painful your hard-on is, you're not going to touch it and I _w_ _ill _ know if you do. If I find out you've touched it , your next punishment will be worse. Far worse ."

"A _week_?" Scot t whined.

"Yes, a week." He kissed Scott on the forehead, gave him another evil smiled and turned away without another word. 


	10. Chapter 10

After only two days, Scott was ready to crack. He considered slipping off to a bathroom far away from Stiles. He didn't know how Stiles claimed he would know, he still didn’t take any chances. Its not like he couldn't go a week or even more without some sort of..  _ release _ . It was just the fact that he  _ had _ to go without touching himself now. He'd done it plenty of times in the past, what with worrying about your best friend being possessed of your mom being kidnapped, that hardly leaves time and who would actually be in the mood?

He distracted himself by talking to Deaton about the varying degree of Stiles' wolf to human ratio. The vet came to the conclusion that, yes, instead of expelling the werewolf infection (for lack of better terms), it became buried deep within Stiles, dormant. It still didn't explain while Stiles hacked up black goo, but Deaton theorized it may have had to do with Stiles' body adjusting enough to push the wolf down far enough.

Another thing that was interesting was Stiles' anger. A normal werewolf might've shifted and tore into someone, but Stiles just became aggressive and only his eyes had shifted. Deaton believed that under the right sort of pressure, Stiles would probably be able to shift completely again, thought it would probably take more than it would for another wolf. 

Deaton phrased that as though he were going to ask Scott to test Stiles again somehow and Scott put his foot down.

"Stiles was really mad and would barely talk to me after the last one," Scott told him. 

The vet apologized but didn't seem all that sympathetic. He promised he wouldn't ask Scott to risk his relationship with Stiles  again. 

Scott pulled  into Stiles' driveway and parked his bike next to the jeep. It was just after nightfall and the house was completely dark except for the light in Stiles' bedroom window. The sheriff had to work a night shift, so they would be alone. 

He let himself in with his key and  stopped off in the kitchen for a drink before heading up to Stiles' room. He pushed the door open and almost dropped his Coke in the floor. Stiles was sitting in the bed, completely naked with his arms crossed across his chest and he was staring at Scott.

"Uh?"

"You're late," Stiles reprimanded. 

Scott hadn't taken his eyes off of Stiles and he stammered out, "someone bought in their cat at the last minute and I had to help." He mentally slapped himself and blurted out, "is there any reason you're naked?"

Stiles smiled innocently. "I figured we'd have some  _ fun _ ."

"But, I thought you said I couldn't-"

" _You_ can't," Stiles interrupted. "That's why you'll be getting me off with no reciprocation." 

Scott gaped at Stiles. That was completely unfair. He didn't dare say that out loud though because he didn't want to make Stiles extend the punishment.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" He took a step toward the bed. "Shirt off and that's it."

He did as told and walked across the room until he was standing beside the bed. Stiles patted the bed and Scott slowly sat down. If this made Stiles happy, it wasn't as though he didn't want to make him happy. But Stiles had to be trying to kill him. How did he expect him to survive this with nothing in return?

Stiles placed a hand on the back of Scott's neck and pulled him closer. He pressed their lips together  and bit down lightly on Scott's bottom lip. When he finally pulled away, Stiles pushed Scott down on the bed and straddled his stomach. 

"Touch me," Stiles ordered. 

Scott licked his lips and he wrapped his hand around Stiles' semi-hard dick. He tugged at it a few times and Stiles' breath hitched. They kept their eyes on each other's faces the entire time. Stiles when he was finally completely hard, Stiles moved to sit on Scott's chest and  looked down as if saying, _go ahead_.

Scott kept one hand wrapped around it as he leaned his head up at a not-so-comfortable angle and slipped the tip between his lips.  He continued to fist as he sucked. His hand jerked back and forth and he teased the head with his tongue. Stiles was groaning. 

In almost no time, Stiles was bucking his hips forward, thrusting into Scott's mouth. Scott felt the pulse before his mouth was filled with a warm, bitter taste. Swallowing was something he had trouble doing, but he choked it down anyway.

Stiles gave him a patronizing grin and ruffled his hair. "Thanks for that." When he received a glare in return, Stiles said, "aww, does Scotty want some attention too?"

Scott gave a jerky nodded.

"Alright, since that was so good, I'll give you a free pass." Stiles slipped off of Scott's chest and was quickly unbuttoning Scott's pants and slowly dragging down the zipper. Scott's dick twitched in excitement. 

A hand gave him a squeeze through his boxers and Scott shivered. Stiles smiled before pulling him out and licking the length slowly. When Scott was fully hard, Stiles started jerking him slowly, teasing him. He kissed the head.

Warm, wet slips suddenly enveloped him. Scott clawed at the sheets. He was so close. So very close. Then the warm was gone. Scott whined deep in his throat. He looked up to see Stiles tugging on his boxers.

"What? I gave you some attention. I didn't say I was going to relieve you."

Scott fought down a snarl. "You are the  _ worst _ !"

Stiles laughed. "I know, but you still love me."

* * *

Scott was tortured exactly two more times that week. On ce more in a manner similar to what Scott had dubbed ' _ that night _ .' He practically had a perpetual boner over the next few days. It was beginning to remind him of those medication commercials that say 'see your doctor if you have an erection lasting more than four hours.' What did you do if it lasted like four da ys?

The  other time was Stiles whispering dirty things again to him during class.. Except it was far worse than the last time. By the end of class, there were claw marks on the underside of his desk. When the bell rang, he may have bolted from the room and ran to the nearest bathroom before locking himself inside. 

The alpha slammed his fist into the side of the stall, punching a hole through to the other side. Then he sat down on the toilet and sobbed. He felt so stupid crying over something like that, but he couldn't help it. What the hell was wrong with him?   


A knock on the door made him jump. "Scott?" Stiles asked softly. "Open the door."

"Haven't you tortured me enough?" Scott sniffed. He unlocked the door anyway.

Stiles slipped into the stall and crouched in front of Scott, taking his hands. "I'm sorry. I was having too much fun messing with you. I didn't know I was going to end up upsetting you so much."

"Please make it stop, " Scott practically begged. It was probably the saddest thing Stiles had ever seen.

"Are you begging, alpha of mine?" Scott's lip trembled in a pathetic smile. "Come on. Let's skip the rest of the day and go home. How does that sound? We can do something to take your mind off of it."

Luckily it was raining that day and they took the jeep to school. Scott was in no shape to drive and Stiles did _not_ want to attempt driving Scott's bike. That would've been a disaster.  The sheriff was working, so they went to Stiles' house. 

Stiles led Scott up to his room and over to the bed. 

"Why don't you get the stuff from under the bed. I'll be right back."

He slipped off to the bathroom and Scott bent down to get the shoe box Stiles stashed his sexy time supplies in. Stiles came back a minute later.

"What are you going to do, make me give you a  handjob ?" Scott mumbled.

Stiles was pulling his pants down when he paused and said, "nah, you're gonna fuck me." He said it as casually as someone would talk about the weather. 

Scott made a choking noise. "For real? The week isn't even up."

"Doesn't matter," Stiles said with a shrug. "I've tortured you enough, probably too much. Now, you just going to sit there? Or are you going to get out of those clothes?"

The alpha all but scrambled out of his clothes. Stiles jumped onto the bed and got ready. Scott crawled onto the bed and picked up a condom with shaking hands.

Stiles slapped it away. "Just go for it, its fine."

"But-"

"Scott, what's the worst that can happen? Are you going to sexually inflict me with lycanthropy? Because news flash, I've already got a dormant werewolf side."

"Werewolf herpes?" Scott said sheepishly.

Stiles laughed so hard he probably pulled something. When he finally stopped, he looked Scott full in the face and said, "just shut up and put your dick in my ass right now."

The sheriff came up a few hours later to find two completely naked teenagers curled up in bed together. He quickly turned around and headed for the alcohol cabinet. He'd just pretend he never saw that because he wasn't as confrontational as Melissa when it came to catching them doing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm torn between whether to end this or not.. Like, should I give it some sort of plot starting from now? Because if I don't it'll probably all be sex and they're already been so much sex, it would kind of get old. 
> 
> Everyone that comments regularly is really sweet, so I don't want to stop. So I guess I'll ask, is there some sort of general idea you want to see that I can build upon? Nothing too specific. I'm still thinking about the handcuffs from the first two couple of chapters. Particularly Stiles' "do you have a handcuff kink or something?" line.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank clorenzi for the general idea that inspired what happens here.

"What do you mean I can't go?" Stiles frowned. 

"He means you can't go, Stiles," Derek said calmly. 

Stiles turned to glare at Derek. "Thank you, I had no idea. I want a damn reason!"

"Its dangerous, Stiles," Scott replied. "I know you care about her as much as everyone else, but I'd never live with myself if you got hurt."

"Oh, so I'm just the fragile human again that has to sit on the bench while everyone else is out there on the field."

"Its not a game of lacrosse, Stiles!" Scott shouted. "Its real and its dangerous."

"You could get killed, Scott." Stiles almost choked up at the thought. 

"So could you if you go. You might have better healing than most humans but you can't heal as much as the rest of us."

Stiles looked around the room. Derek, Isaac, and even the twins were watching the bickering like a riveting tennis match. 

"I'll just follow you," Stiles said. "You know I will."

Scott allowed his eyes to bleed red and he stepped forward. Stiles took an instinctive step back.  "My decision is made up, Stiles. You are going to stay home and we're going. I will have your dad lock you up if you even try to follow."

"You can't just make me-"

"I'M THE ALPHA! " Scott roared. "You'll do as I say."

It was the first time Scott had ever pull that card. He said it with so much force at Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden all took a step back. Even Derek shifted uneasily at that.

There was some sort of strange angry tick that had just happened on Stiles' face. He blinked back tears and his eyes were blue. But instead of being a beautiful blue, they seemed colder than usual. Like Peter's but not quite. 

"Screw you, Scott," Stiles said with a quiet hallow voice . 

He turned and left Derek's loft. The door banged shut so loudly that the sound reverberated around the room. They all heard Stiles sob loudly outside before walking away. Scott's heart shattered.

They were planning a rescue mission. The South American hunters that had captured Derek and Peter were staying just outside of town. And intelligence from Chris Argent told them that they had Cora. Taking her to South America hadn't been a wise choice. The hunters had apparently bee looking for her when they captured Derek and had eventually found her.    


Chris couldn't help because the woman that led the hunters and he knew each other. In fact, she had shown up when he and Derek were in jail and had mysteriously threatened him. When he said it had to do with Allison, Scott wouldn't let Allison come either.

When Stiles heard it was Cora, he was very determined to go. He'd grown to like her and was pretty upset when she left with Derek. Scott wouldn't let Stiles go because he didn't want him to get hurt, thus resulting in the argument that had just had.

"He'll be fine," Derek assured him. "Let's get this show on the road and we'll be back in no time."

The entire time, Scott kept expecting Stiles to show up. Sure, he would've been extremely pissed, but still, it would mean that Stiles wasn't too mad with him. He never showed.

They got into the rundown house, knocked out three hunters. Scott had told the twins if they killed a single person, they were out. Yes, the hunters would try to kill them, but they couldn't kill all of the hunters and they would try to come after them for revenge  if any of them were killed.

The mysterious old woman Chris told them about was suspiciously absent. Derek slipped past the scuffling with Isaac. Scott hear growling and gunfire in the basement, but two minutes later, Derek came back, leading a weakened Cora.  The group of wolves made a quick retreat and sped off, making it back to Derek's loft. The only injuries were Aiden, who was grazed by a bullet, and Scott took a knife to the arm, but it had healed on the way back. 

The whole thing took a little over an hour. 

Instead of following the others up, Scott climbed on his bike and sped off to Stiles' house. He was worried because of how upset Stiles was. 

He let himself in and ran up to Stiles' room to find it empty. He could tell Stiles had at least been in there since he stormed out of Derek's. 

"He's not here," Sheriff  Stilinski  said, coming up behind him. "He came in, pretty upset and grabbed some clothes and said  for me not to tell you where he went." When Scott remained silent, he asked, "what happened?"

"I-I think I messed up," Scott said quietly. He told the sheriff what had happened. 

The sheriff watched him with a sad look. "He went to Lydia's. The girls were apparently staying the night there tonight and he said he wanted to be somewhere where he was wanted. I didn't tell you that, though, you followed his scent."

Scott nodded in agreement. 

* * *

 Lydia answered the door with a smiles, which fell slightly when she saw him. That hurt a little. She stepped out on to the porch and pulled the door shut behind her. 

"I know Stiles is here," he said quietly. The jeep was missing from the driveway, but knowing Stiles, he parked around the corner. 

"The three of us agree with you, by the way, but we aren't going to admit that to him," Lydia told him, referring to herself, Kira, and Allison. "He's pretty torn up over the way you reacted, not that we blame you. I don't know why he took it so hard, but he cried for like twenty minutes when he got here. It took another ten to get the story out of him. "

"Can I talk to him? I wanted to apologize."

The banshee shook her head. "Probably not a good idea. Give him some time, we'll talk some sense into him."

"Thanks," Scott said and he turned to leave when he saw a guy walking up the drive with a plastic bag. He smelled Chinese food.

Scott didn't see Stiles again until the next day. He showed up at Derek's loft and Stiles was already there, talking to Cora.

"I  kinda missed having you around," Stiles was telling her when the door rolled open. 

Stiles  turned to look at who was coming in. When he saw it was Scott, he turned back to Cora.

"Sorry," Cora admitted. "I had my reasons for leaving, but I kind of regret it now. I missed you too. You were annoying at first, but you grew on me." She pecked him on the cheek.   


Scott wasn't jealous about that. He knew  Stiles had a little crush on Cora, but he  would never do that to Scott . It was innocent, but it still didn't set well with him. 

"We'll try not to disappear again, okay? I  gotta  go. I'll see you later." 

He turned and walked toward Scott, avoiding eye contact.  Scott tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was a croak. Stiles kept walking and was out of the door. Scott wiped his eyes on the back of his hand.

"He'll come around, " Cora told him. He looked up at her. "Derek told me what happened." When Scott didn't respond, she stepped closer and asked, "you're not, you know, jealous are you?"

"Of you and him?" Scott snorted. "No."

"Good, because h e's cute and all but he's not my type."

"What _is_ y our type?" 

Cora shrugged. "Guys Derek wouldn't approve of.. Or girls." Scott raised an eyebrow. "What? It happened once. I'm not picky. I know Derek would approve of Stiles." Scott laughed a little. "Look, he'll come around. Being a guy and all, I'm not sure you'd notice, but guys are stupid sometimes."

* * *

 The silence continued for a week. Scott was failing every test at school and was snapping at everyone. He almost bit his mom's head off when she asked what he wanted for dinner one night and he took his anger out on Isaac and clawed him. It was as though he had lost his anchor again... Or part of it.

His mom told him to be his own anchor, and that's what he had done. But Stiles was a part of him. He wasn't complete. Without Stiles, his anchor was worthless, tainted. 

He tried several times to approach Stiles but all he got out was "Stiles-" before the other boy escaped. Stiles ran out of classes, hid himself between the girls, and did everything he could to avoid Scott. 

That first night after their fight was the first time they didn't sleep together since the  nogitsune  was destroyed. Not counting the failed attempted that one time. Lydia informed him that Stiles woke up screaming his head off that night. With each passing day, the bags under Stiles' eyes got worse. He could see the sleep deprivation.

Scott decided he'd had enough. He needed to fix his anchor and soon. He was scared he'd hurt someone. He grabbed his helmet and headed out. Stiles should be home, he was going to go to his house, storm up to Stiles' room and let Stiles know how bad he felt and that he needed him back. 

He and Isaac bumped into one another at the top of the stairs. 

"Hey man," Scott said. "Where are you off to?"

"Allison's," he replied awkwardly. "You?"

"Stiles'. I'm going to make him listen to my apology so he can't run away."  They stood there for a minute. "Do you, uh, need a ride?"

"If its not a problem."

Then they headed down the stairs and out of the house. Scott had just straddled the bike and Isaac was sending a text when he was shot and fell to the ground. Isaac collapsed next to him and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles really had no clue what came over him. He wasn't that mad at Scott, just upset. He knew Scott was absolutely right and he loved that Scott was trying to protect him. His overreaction was wrong and he knew it. Stiles had never been particularly prideful before, but that was the only thing that he could think of stopping him from going to Scott. It just made no sense. 

Scott tried several times throughout the week to apologize. Stiles never gave him the chance. He knew he'd stop Scott and admit that he was wrong instead for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do that. He avoided Scott like the plague.

He had the worst time sleeping, waking up with vivid nightmares each night. He was determined to muffle his screams in a pillow so that he wouldn't worry his dad. It was the same as before when he tried to sleep alone. The  nogitsune  hurting Scott, sometimes killing him. Hurting the others as well. 

Lydia tried to get him to talk to Scott multiple times with no luck. He told her he just wasn't ready. She assumed he was still mad, but he was never really mad. 

Finally, after about a week, he decided he was going to confront Scott. He wasn't going to let Scott apologize, he was going to be doing all of the apologizing. The next day at Scott. He went to bed with his mind set on it. Going to bed wasn't such a good idea because he had a horrible dream about Scott being in pain.

The next day, he waited by his locker for Scott to come in. The warning bell rang and there was no Scott. He just went to class and figured he'd catch him later. 

"Did you talk to him yet?" Lydia asked as they talked by her locker after second period.

"He's not here," Stiles said, worried. 

"Hmm. I haven't seen the twins either," Lydia was saying as Allison walked up.

"You guys seen Isaac? He was supposed to come over last night but I got a text saying he'd see me today instead and he's not here."

Stiles leaned against the locker, fighting a panic attack. That might set off the werewolfiness, he needed to be careful. He  _knew_ s omething was wrong.

"Stiles? You're awfully pale," Allison said.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked cautiously.

He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself. "Last night. I had a dream, I just assumed it was another nightmare, but something tells me it wasn't. Scott was in pain."

Both of the girls visibly paled as well. 

"Oh God," Allison breathed.

Stiles tried to stay calm, but he couldn't. He sank to his knees in the middle of the hallway. People walking by stared at him. Allison looked close to some sort of freak out herself. Lydia steadied herself against the wall, clearly thinking of a plan of action. 

"A-are you guys okay?" Stiles heard a voice say. It sounded like it was a million miles away. He managed to look up and see Kira.

"Scott and Isaac are in some kind of trouble," Lydia said quietly. "The twins too."

Stiles  moved and was sitting against the lockers now with his head between his knees. He mumbled, "Derek and Cora should be fine. W ent out of town for  something."

"We need to go," Allison said after she collected herself. "My dad's no help because he left to sell a gun two towns over this morning. We'll have to handle it on our own."

Stiles struggled to get to his feet, his legs were like jelly.  Allison helped him up.  "I bet it was the same hunters that had Cora last week," he managed. He glanced up at the girls.

"Your eyes," Kira said quickly covering them with a hand. 

Lydia dug in her bag and pulled out an expensive pair of sunglasses. She handed them to Stiles. He looked down at them.

"These are obviously women's sunglasses," he told her incredulously.

"Would you rather be laughed at for wearing my sunglasses or for someone to see your blue eyes and find out the secret we're all carrying," she bit back.

"I'll wear the sunglasses," he said quickly.

"Good. You break them, you buy them."

"You in, Kira?" She nodded. "It'll be dangerous."

"It'll be fun," Kira replied. 

* * *

 Scott groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and found that he was in a dim room. He blinked away his weariness and looked around. It seemed to be some sort of basement and he was alone... except for Isaac.

"Isaac!" Scott gasped, trying to move.  He was chained to a fence thing and couldn't go anywhere.

Isaac slowly looked up. "Scott? Where are we?" 

Before Scott could respond, another voice did.

"A basement, isn't it obvious?"

He turned to see the twins.

"Ethan? Aiden? What are you guys doing here?"

"Waiting to be tortured," Ethan replied dryly. 

There was an awkward silence. 

"So, where'd they get you?" Isaac asked to break the silence.

"We were at a club. Ethan was there with Danny and I was bored. Sure, there were a ton of gay guys, but it was better than nothing  since Lydia still wants nothing to do with me ," Aiden said. "You?"

"We were le aving my house," Scott said. "Have you seen anyo ne?"

"Just one dude. He looked like one of the ones we took out when we came for Derek's sister, so I'm guessing that's where we are."

No one came in. They stayed there, passing the time in silence or small talk for who knew how long. Finally, after what felt like forever, a door opened across the room under the stairs and an old woman walked out.

"Bienvenido, _lo_ _bitos _ ," she said patronizingly. 

"Yeah, just because I'm Latino doesn't mean I know Spanish," Scott responded. Stiles had definitely rubbed off on him over the years.

She switched to English.  "You're only here because you helped Derek Hale rescue his sister. By doing so, you revealed yourselves. I will repay you for attacking my family by killing you, but you can avoid extensive torture by telling me where the Hales are. We searched and couldn't find them."

No one spoke. Not even the twins. 

"Rotto en hello," Isaac growled. Dude came up with the best Spanglish he could on short notice.

"Very well," the old woman said. "Raul!"

A large guy came down the stairs. They had an exchange in Spanish and she left. The torture began.

First was mild electrocution. Then came slicing and stabbing. Scott had a bloody trail running down his chest. Isaac had a slash across the cheek. Aiden was stabbed a few times . Ethan took a beating to the gut with  a large wooden stick. 

The guy said something they didn't understand and left the room. Immediately they all started struggling to no avail.

A little while later, the man came back, that time with a friend.. Or probably cousin or something since the woman said  it was  her family. They were all bound to be related. There was a crash upstairs, not loud enough for their torturers to hear.  The electrocution had started again when Scott heard a quiet commotion upstairs, followed by  several  thumps. The two guys  turned to the stairs, listening. 

Light poured down the stairs as the door opened. The two guys heard it and picked up their big sticks, ready to attack. 

* * *

Stiles wasn't in any shape to drive, so he went with Allison. Eventually his eyes did turn back to brown. K ira and Lydia went off to Kira's house for her to grab her katana. Stiles went in with Allison and snooped for a vague location while Allison got her bow and quiver of arrows.

"Somewhere off of the highway," he told her. "Not very specific."

"You're still part werewolf," Allison said. "Do you think you might be able to find them by scent if you really, really  tried?"

Stiles shrugged. "My senses are a bit better than they were before Scott bit me, so possibly. I think emotions are a big part of it and right now, we're desperate. Desperation is  a good enough emotion to work with . "

They all met at  Stiles' house so he could run in for his bat. After that, Stiles and the three girls climbed into the jeep and headed off. They took the jeep because it would be good on rough roads, better than a car.

"Who wants to take the wheel?" Stiles asked as he pull off on the side of the highway just outside of town.

Allison volunteered and Stiles moved to the passenger's seat and stuck his head out of the window. He knew Scott's scent by heart, even from a human perspective, he knew it. All he had to d o was somehow tap into the werewolf deep within him and find the scent. It was harder than it looked when the others did it.

They drove up and down  a half mile stretch of highway three times before he caught a whiff of something. It was faint, but it was definitely Scott. 

"Turn here," Stiles told Allison quickly. She turned the corner so sharply the jeep almost rolled over. "Drive slow so I can try to concentrate on sounds." 

Where ever they were heading, they couldn't just drive right up. They'd have to park at a distance and walk the rest of the way. Sure enough, Stiles started picking up some sort of noise that was definitely people talking. It was weird that he was still able to hear that, but concentrating and his worry helped a lot.

He got Allison to pull of to the side of the winding dirt driveway. 

"Okay, Lydia, no offense, but I'm not sure you'll be able to do anything."

"Agreed," she said with a nod.

"Stay here. If we're not back in a reasonable  amount of  time  , call my dad. Keep watch, if you see anyone coming, take cover in the trees."

He, Kira, and Allison ducked into the trees and headed toward the building. When it finally came into view, they ducked behind some bushes. There were a couple of  men outside speaking in Spanish. Stiles' Spanish wasn't the best, so he couldn't understand. He did manage to pick out the word ' _ lobo _ ' which he knew meant wolf.

"Okay, ladies, what's the plan?"

"I'm going to try to avoid arrows unless we're in immediate danger," Allison said. "I suggest we sneak up and just knock these guys out, fast. If I have to use arrows, I'll try to make it a non-lethal shot."

"No killing," Stiles agreed. "Scott wouldn't approve. Kira, you sure you can use that katana to knock people out and not cut them to death?"

"I can manage," she replied. 

Allison  gripped her bow and set off to the right, ducking behind bushes. There was a truck directly in front of them.  Stiles took to the left and Kira went straight ahead and crouched behind it. Stiles heard a soft grunt as Allison's target went down.

Stiles  moved fast , easing his way around the truck. The two guys were leaning against it, smoking. Stiles wrinkled his nose at the smell.  He signaled to Kira and held  his bat  at the ready. Kira silently climbed onto the truck.  The two of them moved together. Kira bought the butt of the katana down on one guy's head. Stiles smashed his bat against the other one's. Both of them crumpled. 

"We make a good team," he told her. She grinned in response.

They quickly made their way up onto the rickety porch. Each one of them had their weapon at the read.  Allison had an arrow drawn, not knowing what was behind the door.  Stiles concentrated on werewolf strength and kicked the door off of the hinges.

There were five men in the first room, at least two had guns . Allison  saw the guns and took no chances, she fired an arrow at the one of the gun wielding men. It hit him in the kidney and he keeled over. The other one with a gun fumbled with it, clearly surprised. Allison managed to quickly take him out with another arrow, that time to the thigh.  Kira vaulted over an old saggy sofa and landing on top of the third guy, knocking him to the floor . Stiles took the bat to the fourth guy's head and he crumpled. 

"Where are the wolves?" Stiles spat at the last guy.

"No hablo ingles," the man said, holding his hands up. 

"Dónde estan los lobos?" Stiles asked again. He knew the basics at least.

The guy gulped. For a hunter, he was chicken. "En el sótano ."

Stiles blinked. "What the hell does that mean?" The man didn't understand. "Screw it, we'll look ourselves." He smacked the man over the head and he went down.  Kira knocked the two out that had been hit with arrows. 

"Split up? Or is that a bad idea?" Stiles asked the girls.

"Bad idea," Kira said immediately. "We'd probably be  outnumbered, but if we’re together, it won't be as bad. We can at least cover one another."

They started down the hallway and ran into no one. There was a door at the end of the hall.

"I hear something," Stiles said, pressing his ear to the door. "I'm not sure what. Its like an out of sync beating, probably a half dozen hearts at least."

He turned the knob and opened the door slowly, expecting it to creak loudly. It didn't, luckily. Unfortunately, a gun cocking and a deep voice saying a word in Spanish he didn't recognize. 

"You two go, I've got this," Allison said, drawing an arrow. 

Stiles was reluctant but Allison pushed him toward the door. The last thing he saw was Allison and the guy staring one another down, gun and arrow pointed at one another.

The two guys waiting at the bottom of the stairs were definitely a warm welcoming committee. Stiles barely had time to register Scott and the others being there before the men came swinging their clubs. 

Stiles blocked the bigger guy's swing with his baseball bat. It was like some sort of sword fight without swords. The man should've been stronger than Stiles, but Stiles was trying to concentrate on bringing the werewolf to the surface for backup. 

All four of the wolves were watching, helpless. Scott didn't dare open his mouth to say anything because he didn't want to distract Kira or Stiles. There was gun fire from above and Stiles prayed that Allison was alright. 

His anger, panic, terror, all of them started to overwhelm him. When the big man swung his stick again, Stiles caught it in his hand. He wasn't sure what happened next because the guy was suddenly on the ground. The four wolves were staring at him, flabbergasted. 

A loud scream, caused him to turn around.. The guy Kira was taking care of was on his knees, clutching his hand. Blood was everywhere.

"Kira!" Stiles said, "you were just supposed to knock him out!"

"I know, sorry! Oh my God."

Stiles looked at the floor and saw bloody fingers. He fought the urge to puke, though he was sure he gagged a few times. Luckily the man hit the floor and curled in on himself, whimpering so he didn't have to see it anymore.

He turned his attention to the wolves. Or rather one wolf in particular. He ran to Scott and dropped the bat.

"Scott, I'm so sorry," he choked.

"Stiles, it was _my_ fault. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

Stiles was about to reply when he changed his mind.  "We'll argue over this later, right now isn't the time for a cliché reunion speech. Let's get you out of here."

"Guys!" Allison called, backing down the stairs slowly. A big guy was still pointing a gun at her. Apparently he wasn't aiming for her when he fired the gun. He was probably tried to scare her. He had an arrow in his arm, but it didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. He must've been shot before and it didn't bother him anymore. 

The guy was almost to the bottom of the stairs before Stiles tried something possibly stupid. He stooped to pick up his bat and he threw it with all the strength he could muster. It flew across the room like a boomerang and smacked the gun out of the man's hand.  Something he should never have been able to do.

The man was too stunned to even move. He just looked down at his empty hands with wide eyes. Stiles didn't shift, but he felt extremely close to it. He leaped across the room and pummeled the guy unconscious. Everyone in the room watched in stunned silence. 

"Stiles," Scott said, breaking the silence. 

Stiles shook off whatever it was that caused him to do that and turned. "Let's get out of here."

Another gun cocking made him freeze. He slowly looked around to see the old woman standing there with a rifle pointed at him.

"Hold up, _vi_ _eja _ ," Stiles said.  She quirked an eyebrow at being insulted. "You're alone, are you _really_ going to do this?"

She said something in Spanish he didn't understand then she turned to English. "You weren't with them went they came for the she-wolf."

"I wasn't allowed because I'm not a wolf," Stiles said exasperatedly. 

"Your eyes tell a different story, mijo . Azul. You've taken a life."

"Wasn't me, long story. Now lower your gun, lady. There's still three of us against you. The entire Beacon County Sheriff's Department will be here any second. Do you really want to go to jail for killing teenagers?"

The old woman didn't budge. The rifle was still pointing at Stiles. Allison had her bow turned on the woman. Kira had her katana at the ready. 

"I'm just an innocent teenager that was used as a pawn," Stiles told her slowly . "All of us were at some point." It was true, even the twins were used by Deucalion, even though it didn't completely excuse their actions." You're not going to shoot us." _I_ _hope,_ he added mentally. 

Everyone in the room held their breath. The n the  gun fired and everything moved in slow motion somehow. Stiles could practically see the bullet coming at him and he dove out of the way. Pain flared in his arm as he went down. Allison fired an arrow at the woman. It struck her in the shoulder causing the rifle to clatter to the floor.

"STILES!" Scott screamed, shaking the hell out of the fence he was chained to.  It was groaning and creaking.

Kira moved to quickly to free Scott, who bounded across the room to Stiles.

"Its alright, just a graze," Stiles assured him. That's all it was, but it still hurt like hell. 

While Kira freed the others, Allison had approached the old woman who was now on her knees. She had broken the arrow and was holding her shoulder.

"Saving wolves. You are a disgrace to the name Argent,  mija ," she spat at Allison.

"Who are you?" Allison demanded, but the old woman slumped forward.

"She's alive," Isaac said . 

"Good, then she can go to jail after a visit to the hospital," Kira sighed. 

Scott  tore the sleeve off of Stiles' t-shirt with an apology and used it to bandage the wound on his arm. He then  scooped Stiles up in his arms like a bride, which Stiles only felt a little insulted about, and headed for the stairs. Stiles called for someone to get his bat  on the way out . 

The sound of sirens were in the distance when they got outside. Three unconscious men still lay on the ground. 

"Scott, I'm sorry for ignoring you all week," Stiles began as soon as Scott put him on his feet. 

The alpha leaned forward and for a moment Stiles thought he was going to kiss him but he just put their foreheads together. It was strangely intimate. " _I'm_ s orry for yelling at you and forcing you to stay home. I was just trying to protect you. I just went about it the wrong way."

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat. " Don't. You have nothing to apologize for.  I ignored you because I realize you were right. You're the alpha, you were trying to protect me, but it was also more than that. I was just too full of myself to admit I was wrong."

The others were standing there watching, but they were ignored. Neither of them noticed Allison filming it with her phone.  She was doing it for Lydia so she wouldn't miss the moment.

"Never leave me again, okay?" Scott asked. "I almost lost control without you there."

"I thought you were your own anchor?"

Scott shrugged with one shoulder. "I am, but you're part of me and without you, I'm worthless." Stiles was about to protest the worthless statement but Scott cut him off. "Worthless as an anchor."

"You're _my_ a nchor ," Stiles admitted. " Without you, the nightmares came back worse than ever. I went nights without sleep."

Scott didn't even respond. He just tilted his head and pulled Stiles into a kiss. It was more than just a kiss. Much more. It conveyed several things that could've been said with words, but it made sense for them to not be.  _ I'll never leave you again. I love you. Stop thinking and kiss me back , you moron . _

A half dozen police cars and pulled up with flashing lights while they were kissing, but they were completely oblivious. The world didn't exist. Not even when Sheriff  Stilinski  and Deputy Parrish walked up to them and coughed. 

The kissing continued until everyone grew uncomfortable. 

"Okay, boys. Its nice you've made up and everything, but we're going to need to get some statements here,"  Stilinski  said. He said 'statements' with the underlying meaning of ' _lies_.'

Agent McCall climbed out of a car and gaped at seeing his son there, a midst the crime scene. It wasn't the first time, but he was still surprised. Scott's dad had avoided being around since  the night of Stiles' full moon . In fact, Scott hadn't spoken to him in over a month .

Parrish was talking to Allison and Isaac, eyeing  Allison's bow as he asked questions, McCall  walked over to Scott and Stiles. His eyes flickered between the blood smeared on Scott's bare chest and the bloody cloth wrapped around Stiles' bicep before finally resting on their laced fingers. 

"You're hurt," Agent McCall said. 

"We're fine," Scott said quietly. 

"Does this have to do with that thing we never talked about?"    


Scott nodded. "Yeah."

"I spoke to your mom a few times, but she refused to talk about it. Said it wasn't her story to tell. I'm ready to talk about that whenever you are. Assuming you want to tell me, I'd understand if you didn't. "

Stiles studied the look on Scott's face. Part of him expected him to tell his dad to piss off, but he knew Scott wouldn't. He sighed. "Tonight. Come by the house and we'll talk. I'll only tell you what you need to know."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, the chapters look longer in the word document, but when I put them on here, they look so short.

Melissa  had been working the previous night and never knew that Scott and Isaac had vanished. She fussed over them, and even Stiles, when she found out what had happened . They had to practically shove her out of the door to get her to go to work. Is aac slipped off afterward to go to Allison's.

The sheriff didn't deal with the whole thing too well either. He went ballistic when he saw the wound on Stiles' arm. When he found out is son was _s_ _hot _ at, he personally escorted the elderly hunter to his car and was going to charge her with the severest charges he could come up with.  Naturally, she'd never see the outside of prison ever again.

"Your dad's gonna be here soon to talk," Stiles said. "I think I should probably go. I could hang out with Lydia or something."

The two of them were sitting in Scott's living room. Stiles had his head resting in Scott's lap. They had just managed to get

"No." Scott gave Stiles a firm look. "Our mess up made you lose a lot of sleep, you're going to go to sleep right now. You look dead on your feet. I'll be here, so you'll be able to finally rest."

"But-"

"Sleep, Stiles," he ordered. "Or do I have to sedate you? Because I have the means."

Stiles grumbled a little, and shifted around restlessly. Finally, he found a comfortable position and fell asleep pretty quickly. 

The alpha watched Stiles' nostrils flare as he breathed. He took in every inch of Stiles' face, something he only had distant glimpses of the last week. That was something that couldn't happen again. He wasn't sure how he survived a single day without Stiles. Scott vowed to do everything in his power to prevent it in the future.

A knock on the door made him look up. His dad opened it and came inside. He stopped suddenly when he saw Scott sitting there was Stiles' head in his lap and raised an eyebrow.

"So, uh, are you two-?" he started.

Scott cut him off. "Yes." 

It didn't matter what the question was. He knew is answer would still be yes. 

McCall nodded slowly and moved to sit in the chair beside the couch. There was an awkward silence.

"Werewolves, huh?" his dad asked suddenly. Scott nodded. "That's all your mom would say.. Its not hereditary, is it? You didn't, like, get it from my side of the family right? It would've had to skip a generation or two though."

"No. I was bitten. Fangs ripping into flesh and all of that. And before I tell you how it happened, I'm going to ask you to do something and you're going to do it, okay?" His dad looked taken aback, but he nodded. "Every murder in this town from the time that girl's body was found cut in half in the woods almost a year ago has been supernatural. Sheriff  Stilinski  just found out about the supernatural roughly two and a half months ago. That's the  reason all of those cases were unsolved. So you're going to back off and call off your investigation. I've never killed anyone, but if you don't, I swear to God, your life _will_ end." 

He wasn't really planning on killing his dad, he just needed a good threat.

His dad gulped loudly.  "Done. Actually, after everything he was going through with Stiles lately, I was going to call it off anyway." Scott let that sink in for a moment because it surprised him. "Anyway, start at the beginning. "

"It started with a body in the woods..."

* * *

Scott only explained things his dad _n_ _eeded _ to know. He backtracked and began with the Hale fire and Kate Argent. He gave the short  version. He never threw Derek under the bus for biting anyone, he made it seem like that was also Peter's doing. 

His dad interrupted a few times to ask things like, "wait, he turned into a giant lizard controlled by a teenager?" 

McCall was furious about Gerard Argent and when he found out the bastard was still alive, he wanted nothing more than to arrest him.

"He's slowly dying anyway," Scott said. "Just leave him to rot in the old folks' home."

When Scott got to the Darach part, McCall turned white as a sheet.

"Your English teacher kidnapped your mother and the sheriff to ritually sacrifice them?" he asked, exasperated.   


He was hesitant to tell his dad about the  nogitsune . His dad might not understand too well and want to arrest Stiles, but he gave it a shot anyway. When he was done, his dad blinked in confusion.

"So, what you're saying is that Stiles set up those bombs and was responsible for everything that happened more recently... but it wasn't actually Stiles."

Scott nodded slowly. "It was his body, but he was being controlled. Never bring it up in front on him." He glanced down at Stiles, still sleeping. "I know he still feels guilty even though it wasn't him."

"Werewolves, werewolf hunters, kanimas, kitsune, Darachs, Oni, nogitsune, druids. Wow, this town is like a beacon for the supernatural."

Scott snorted. "Why do you think its called _B_ _eacon _ Hills. It _is_ a  beacon, well, the nemeton is technically the beacon. It lost its power but we lit the flame again and its only just starting."

"And this Peter guy that bit you and murdered all of those people.. He came back to life and he's still walking free?"

"Well, yeah. To be honest, those people he killed? They weren't completely innocent. Not that I condone what he did. Don't even bother trying to arrest him. You'll never find him until he wants to be found and every cop you send would probably end up dead before you could bring him in."

They sat in a comfortable silence while Agent McCall thought it all over. 

"When that Oni thing stabbed me, I thought I was going to die. There's something I wanted to talk to you about but your mom wouldn't let me because she didn't want us to have this talk when I thought I was dying. So, while I have the chance, I'd like to tell you. And I'll tell you why I came back too here too."

"Look, sorry, but if you came back to win mom over again, its not going to work," Scott said bluntly.

His dad shook his head. "I came back because I was worried. I kept hearing about all of these murders over the last year and I was terrified something would happen to you two. And when I found out most of it was unsolved, I just blamed  Stilinski  for being incompetent."

"Nice sentiment.. What did you need to tell me when you thought you were dying?" 

Agent McCall pulled slightly on his collar and swallowed nervously. "I, uh, should've told you sooner, but I could never find the right time. But, um.."

"Just spit it out, dad. It can't be that bad."

" Youhaveabrother ," his dad rushed out.

Scott just stared blankly at him.

His dad took a deep breath. "You have a brother." Silence. "Half-brother, really."

Scott continued to stare. Stiles rolled over a little and pressed his face into Scott's crotch. Any other day, that probably would've gave him a boner, but now? He couldn't even.

"Scott?"  He just blinked several times, not knowing what to say. "Are you alright?"

He nodded numbly. "You, you just said that right? And I didn't imagine it?" 

His dad shook his head. "I know it’s a lot to take in. Like I said, I should've told you sooner. Your mom didn't seem too upset about it, for obvious reasons." More silence. "But, um, his name is Lucas.. He's five."

Scott just sat there and stared at his dad. Finally he was able to speak. "I-I think you should go." His dad opened his mouth. "I need time to process this, okay?"

Agent McCall stood up. "Yeah, sure. Take all the time you need. You know where to find me when you want to talk again." Then he left.

Stiles was mumbling things in his sleep and Scott just sat there, thinking. He had a half-brother and his dad was just now telling him? How was he supposed to react to that? 

He sat there until the sun went down and the room was engulfed in darkness. Somehow, he managed to carry Stiles up to his room and put him on the bed without waking him. 

It was still pretty early, but Scott just laid down on the bed beside Stiles and attempted to think things over. Should he be pissed? Should he be happy? Most people would be ecstatic to find out they were an older brother or something. Did he want to meet the kid? Or tell his dad to fuck off and stay out of his life?

"Scott?" Stiles mumbled. "You okay?

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

Stiles blinked a few times to get the sleepiness  out of his eyes. "No you're not. What's wrong?"

Scott attempted a smile. "I don't really want to talk about it. Wait until morning, after I think about it some more."

"'Kay," Stiles yawned and then he was sleeping again.

* * *

 Scott didn't sleep too well. Most of the time he was awake, he kept thinking about what his dad said. It was amazing how one little sentence like that could change everything. ' _You have a brother_.' 

_ I have a brother now _ , Scott thought over and over. He stared at Stiles' sleeping form. _No_ _, I've always had a brother_.

But Stiles was much more than that now. It was complicated.  His brain felt like it was going to explode.

"Did you even sleep?" Stiles asked when he woke up.

"A little," Scott admitted.

"What's wrong?" He licked Scott's face in an attempt to get him to smile.  It worked because Scott couldn't not smile at Stiles when he was being his goofy self. "Did yo ur dad call you a freak of nature and disown you? Because that's not really anything worth being upset over."

"It would probably be a lot simpler if that were the case."

"Tell me then. What did he say? Did he take the werewolf stuff well?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, that went fine. Its just what he had to tell me in return." Stiles gestured for him to continue. "Five years ago, my dad.. he had another kid. And I'm just finding out."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I have a half-brother named Lucas... who is in kindergarten."

Stiles sighed  exasperatedly. "Jesus Christ. He really knows how to lay It on thick doesn't he? Telling you that on a day when you got kidnapped by hunters." 

"Yeah, so now I need to figure it out. I'm mad, but I don't know if I'm mad that he had another kid and didn't tell me until now or if I'm just mad that he had another kid. Should I tell him to just fuck off? Or do I want to meet the kid? It would be kind of cool having a little brother."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, laying there side by side. 

"I think... I think, no matter how you feel toward your dad right now, you should meet him because he's just a kid. You can't blame him for what your dad did. And you can make sure your dad doesn't fuck up with this one like he did with you.. Not that you're fucked up. I just meant that your dad fucked up when he left and everything and that shouldn't happen to another kid. "

Scott thought that Stiles had a point. He'd go talk to his dad and tell him that he wants to meet his half-brother. He was still mad at his dad, but it was kind of exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The half-brother idea came from one of the ladies on Not Another Teen Wolf Podcast. I can't remember which one.. Natalie I think. Whoever it was said that she thought Agent McCall was going to have a secret second family. I played off of that idea here.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting yesterday. I had a bit of writers block all day, then I watched Once Upon a Time. Anyway, without further ado, here's your intro to Scott's little bro.

Scott waited another day before going to his dad. Stiles headed to Derek's to give him an update on what was happening with the hunters. No doubt one of the others had already informed him of what happened. Scott headed to the sheriff's station. 

"I'm here to see my dad," he told Deputy Parrish who was at the front desk.

"Go on back," the deputy said with a nod to the door.

He smelled bacon as he passed the sheriff's door. Sheriff  Stilinski  quickly put the sandwich down and stared at Scott with wide eyes.

"Stiles isn't with you, is he?"

"Nope," Scott replied with a shake of the head. " Y our secret is safe with me."

His dad was typing on the laptop when he walked in. He looked up, surprised.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Scott shrugged. "I thought about it. I'm mad, but not  that  mad."

"I see.. Well, uh-"

"Yes, I want to meet him," Scott sighed. "Stop making this awkward."

"Okay. You can come over for dinner tonight. My, um, lady friend, Chelsea has been dying to meet you."

"Lady friend..." Scott echoed. " So there's a girlfriend in the picture too."

His dad shook his head. "No! I said 'lady friend.' There's a difference."

"Do you mean wife? Are you married?"

"NO!"

"So, she's your girlfriend, why not just say that?"

"Fuck sake. You've been around Stiles for too long. " Scott growled at him. " Fine, she's my girlfriend, technically fiancé. I just thought it would be less weird if I used those words."

Scott scoffed. "Yeah, not really. Wait, come over where? They're here, in town?"

"Son, where do you think I've been saying. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. I'm here in Beacon Hills to stay. I have a house on the other side of town. Lucas is going to Beacon Hills Elementary School. "

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence. "Do you want to come to dinner then?" Scott nodded. "Let's try to not make it weird, okay?"

"Dad, the weirdness or lack thereof will be all on you. And I'm bringing Stiles. I'm not going anywhere without him. I just wanted to have this conversation alone, that's the only reason why he's not here right now. "

Agent McCall's face twitched irritably . "That's fine." His tone said otherwise. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down the address. "Seven o'clock."

* * *

"I don't think he was too happy when I said I was bringing you," Scott told Stiles an hour later.

Stiles laughed. "Well, he can just suck it."

"You can suck it to."

"Don't tease me," Stiles replied.

"I wasn't teasing."

"Oh, well, if you want. I'm not sure if its appropriate with Isaac in the house, though."

"Thank you, Stiles!" Isaac yelled.

Scott snorted. "Alright. Fine. Maybe later. Before dinner. Eas e  some nervousness because for some reason, I'm nervous as hell. I have a track record for awkward dinners at someone else' house." He recalled both dinners he had at the Argents and the slightly less awkward but still kind of awkward dinner at the  Yukimuras .

Melissa was fighting off laughter when they told her where they were going. She  knew  it would be extremely awkward. But she still wished them the best of luck.

It was obvious that Scott was nervous. He was trying to find out what to wear instead of throwing on any old thing. 

"Go for the maroon  V -neck ," Stiles said. 

"Why?"

"Because you look super hot in it." 

Scott went with the maroon  V -neck . "What are you wearing?" 

Stiles shrugged. "What's wrong with what I'm already wearing?"

He was wearing plaid button up that was a little too big. It wouldn't do. Scott turned and looked through his shirts.

"Wear this," he tossed a shirt at Stiles. "The jeans are fine."

Stiles held up a navy blue Henley. "Why?"

"Because its mine and so are you."

Fair enough argument. Stiles shrugged off the plaid and his white t-shirt and slipped on the one Scott threw him . He filled it out nicely. Stiles definitely wasn't as scrawny as he seemed to be. Scott turned back to his closet and tried to find his jacket. He ended up grabbing a maroon hoodie and pulled it out. It had the number 24 on the back and it said 'STILINSKI.'

"Any reason why your lacrosse hoodie would be in my closet?"

Stiles looked up. "Hey, I wondered where that went. I never even got a chance to wear it."

"Mine now," Scott laughed as he pulled it on.

"Where's yours?" Stiles asked.

"Probably in there somewhere if it hasn't fallen into Narnia or something."

Stiles walked over to the closet and pushed Scott away. He rummaged around and knoc ked a few shirts off the hangers.

"Ah ha!" He pulled out another maroon  hoodie that had the number 11 on the back and said 'MCCALL.' "If that's yours, then this is mine. It'll be like when football players give their ugly jackets to their girlfriends. Except these aren't ugly. "

The journey across town wouldn't have taken but fifteen minutes, but they left Scott's house at half past six. It was already dark as they headed out. They knew where the road was  since Beacon Hills wasn't that big. 

Scott pulled the motorbike into the shadows of the garage. Stiles climbed off of the back and pulled off his helmet. He was running his hand through his hair when Scott turned toward him. 

"We're early, but I guess that's okay," Scott said getting ready to head around the corner toward the door.

"Oh, no, no  no . Wait up." Stiles pushed him against the wall. "I think there's something that we should do first."

"What-?" He was cut off by Stiles kissing him, hard. Stiles started fumbling with Scott's fly. He broke the kiss and asked, "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to relax your nerves by blowing you really quick."

"Someone could come out here and catch us!" Scott cried and Stiles got down on one knee.

"Exactly." Stiles grinned. "Adds to the excitement. Like fooling around in coach's office. We should do that more often, by the way."

Scott was about to respond, but Stiles was already swallowing his dick. He ended up gasping instead. Since Stiles was going to go until Scott finished, he figured he might as well enjoy it. He grabbed a fistful of Stiles' hair and eased up some. 

When he came, he gasped Stiles' name and saw stars. He almost blacked out. His legs turned to jelly. Stiles tucked him back in and zipped him up.

"Nervous now?" Stiles asked, licking come off of his finger.

Scott shook his head and grabbed Stiles. It was Stiles' turn to be pressed against the side of the garage as Scott kiss his neck. He hissed  as Scott bit down.

"Scott.  Scott, stop. I'm  gonna  come in my pants and I'd rather not go through dinner with a load in by boxers."

He pulled away looking apologetic. "Sorry." He noticed the tent in Stiles' jeans. "Do you want me to..?"

"No time. We're just on time to get to the door. I've got a patented method to get rid of boners anyway. You can pay me back tonight."

They headed to the door and Scott heard Stiles whispering something that sounded like "dead puppies. Think  about dead puppies."  When Scott raised an eyebrow, Stiles shrugged. "What? Dead puppies are definitely a boner killer."

Scott knocked on the door at precisely seven o'clock. It took almost fifteen seconds, yes Scott counted, for his dad to open the door. It took all of Scott's willpower to not vomit on the welcome mat.

"Glad you came, Scott," Agent McCall said enthusiastically. "Hello,  Stiles." He said that with as much enthusiasm as one would have when greeting their worst enemy.

"Father-in-law," Stiles greeted with a  snarky tone and  a nod.

The color in McCall's face drained a little. Then his eyes flickered to the giant hickey on Stiles' neck. Scott snorted loudly. 

"Rafael! Are you going to let them in or are you going to make them stand on the porch all night?" a woman's voice scolded. 

"Yeah, sorry, come on in."

The house was nice and cozy. No where near as big as Scott's house though. There was a fire crackling in the hearth, which was nice since it was getting colder out. A woman that could only be described a s  rather beautiful stood a doorway that led into the kitchen. 

"Scott, this is Chelsea, my-"

"Lady friend?" Scott shot at his dad.

"Can we not do that?" McCall muttered. "Fiancé," he said loudly. " Chels , this is my son, Scott. And this is Stiles, his, um-"

"Brother, best friend, boyfriend, lover, partner in crime.. Or all of the above if you so choose," Stiles interrupted breathlessly. 

Chelsea had a look of utter confusion on her face.

"We have a complex relationship," Scott said, hoping to ease the tension.

"I see. Anyway," she said with a slight shake of the head, "nice to meet you." 

She shook both of their hands gently. When she shook Stiles', Scott remembered the fact that Stiles had Scott's come on his fingers less than ten minutes before. He almost laughed. She also eyed the giant hickey on Stiles' neck.

"You two make yourselves comfortable," Agent McCall said. "I'll go upstairs and get Lucas."

"Sure."

The two of them moved to sit awkwardly on the couch.  Chelsea followed them and sat down in the chair and smiled. Scott's leg was bouncing up and down nervously at a mile p er  minute until Stiles put his hand on Scott's knee to stop it.

"So," Chelsea began awkwardly. " How is your relationship complex?" She seemed genuinely curious.

Scott seemed to forget how to talk to Stiles took to explaining. "Well, basically, we've been best friends forever. We practically became brothers.. I'm his  b rotha  from  anotha motha , if you will, " Stiles said. That seemed to break the tension because Scott's soon to be stepmother burst out laughing.

"Stiles," Scott said seriously. " Dude , for the love of God, please  _never_ say that again."

"No can do, Scotty. Anyway, we ended up going through some stuff and we realized we loved one  another as more than just that. We just decided to combine all three. We have our bro nights and, well, we don't do dates to be honest, but we do couple-y  things sometimes as well."

"Fascinating. I'm a psychologist, so I'm always interested in w hat makes people tick."

"Where have you been all my life? " Stiles asked. "I could've been saved from going to the school councilor all those times. Ms. Morrell is nice but..."  _I don't trust her because she was the alpha pack's emissary,_  he didn't say aloud.

"Understandable. The school councilor is always awkward to go to. Sometimes other students tease you for going."

Stiles shrugged. "I guess.. but a lot of people were seeing her at the time because of a crazy student had just been killed." Sensing that it was going into terrible conversation topic territory, Stiles changed the subject and said, "what's the matter Scotty? Wolf got your tongue?" Scott had started to sweat a little... or a lot possibly.

Scott turned to give Stiles one of his patented Night of the Full Moon Death Glares before slapping him upside the head. He squawked loudly. 

They were saved from saying anything else because Scott's dad came back into the room with a little boy on his back. He stooped to let the boy off.

"S orry it took so long. He didn't want to put his Pokémon game down..  S cott, this is Lucas. Luke, this is Scott, your brother." 

The kid.. Lucas, stepped forward with the biggest grin on his face.

" Duuude ," Stiles said. "No way. He looks almost  just like you did when we were little, Scott.. Except he's got lighter hair and he's a bit whiter."

Scott struggled to find words. He ended up sliding off of the sofa onto his knees so that he was the same height as Lucas.

"Hey, buddy," he managed to say. 

"Hi." 

Lucas stuck his hand out all professional  like. Scott grabbed is tiny hand and shook it. When he let go, Lucas shot forward and hugged Scott. He was shocked.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a hugger," Chelsea laughed. 

Scott turned to see Stiles with his phone out filming it.

"What are you doing?"

"Filming it, duh. The girls are going to love it."

Stiles  put his phone back into his pocket and  plopped down on his knees b eside Scott. "Where's the love for Stiles, huh?"

The little boy leg go of Scott and had turned to look at Stiles, curiously. 

"This is my best friend, Stiles," he told Lucas. He and Stiles made eye contact and silently agreed that was the best way to describe themselves to a kid.

The tiny hand shot out and Stiles shook it took. Then Stiles was also tackled in a hug.

"Aww, he's so cute." He looked at Scott. "I wonder what went wrong with you," he joked.

Scott slapped Stiles in the forehead. He barely had time to yelp before a tiny hand slapped him in the cheek. 

"You  two a re already conspiring against me. I see how this is going to go already," Stiles pouted.

Scott looked at his little half-brother and grinned. "Oh yeah, we're going to get along just fine."

Lucas was staring at the words on the front of Scott's hoodie.

"What's  lacrossee ?" he asked, mispronouncing it.

"Lacrosse," Scott corrected. "It’s a game with balls and a stick with a net on it. Maybe we can teach you how to play one day."

"That sounds fun!"

"Yay, more time to gang up against Stiles. I'm all for it," Stiles said sarcastically. 

Lucas leaned in close to Scott. "He's a keeper," he said in a carrying whisper.

Scott laughed. "I have to agree."

A loud buzz from the kitchen made Scott jump.

"That'll be the baked ziti," Chelsea said. "Let's have dinner then you can spend more time with Lucas."

Dinner was only semi-awkward. Mostly courtesy of Scott's dad, as predicted. Chelsea wasn't fazed by it, she asked about their lives. Most questions were directed at Scott of course, but she still asked Stiles a lot of things. Lucas was so cute, the two of them started to like him even more. By the time dinner was over, Scott thought Stiles might try to kidnap the kid and keep him for himself. 

Chelsea ushered them into the living room after they finished eating. Scott's dad cleared the table while she bought out some apple pie with ice cream. 

Scott finally got tired of talking to adults, so he looked at Lucas.

"What kind of things do you like?" he asked.

The kid's eyes lit up in excitement and he was on his feet, tugging on both Scott and Stiles. They had no choice but to follow. He dragged them up to his room.

It was a nice room. A bunk bed  sat in one corner with a desk in place of the bottom bunk. The walls had a few posters on them. The m ost prominent was Iron Man.  Though The Avengers were also there as well. 

There was a small  flatscreen tv  on top of the short bookshelf. He noticed a Wii on the shelf, along with Lego videogames and a few others. A Nintendo 3DS sat on the corner of the desk. The kid had better stuff than Scott did when  he  was growing up. 

When he finally finished looking around, he noticed Lucas digging in a chest. When he came back to them, he had slipped on a plastic Iron Man helmet. 

"I'm Iron Man," he said. He help up a hand that had a red glove on it and an LED light in the middle.

"Whoa, man, watch it!" Stiles said. "You could blow us to bits with that thing."

"Sorry!" 

"Its cool," Scott laughed.

Stiles knelt down and looked at Lucas' games and movies. "You, my friend, have excellent taste. How do you feel about Batman?"

Lucas shrugged. "He's cool."

Before they left, Scott pulled his dad aside. 

"I'm going to ask one thing of you." His dad nodded. "Never take that kid into the woods."

"Why?"

"Because the woods are where all of the bad things happen!" Stiles almost yelled, failing his arms around.

"Exactly. I'd say keep him away from the high school, but that won't work if he ends up going there.. Or the hospital. But at least try to avoid those places with him too."

His dad seemed to realize what they were doing and smiled. "You're not mad anymore are you?"

"Mad at you? Yes. But I like Lucas, both of us do. So you'll probably be seeing both of us more often just for his sake."

They thanked Chelsea for dinner and said bye to Lucas.

He looked up at them with sad eyes. "Are you going to show me how to play lacrosse?" he asked.

"Of course. Soon. We'll give it a go next week, how about that?" 

He nodded happily and hugged both of them again.

"I say we keep him," Stiles said suddenly as they put on their helmets. 

"We can't  _keep_ him, Stiles."

"You know what I mean! Adopt him, take him under our wings. Make him impervious to your dad's influence because you're dad still sucks dick, in a bad way... Speaking of sucking dick."

"Yeah  yeah , I know." Scott agreed about that though. His dad wasn't the best and they hang out with Lucas. It would be cool. The kid had fantastic taste. 

"I already have ideas for stuff we can do with him. Take him to the park, teach him lacrosse-" 

Scott cut him off by revving up the bike.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like Iron Man, okay? Him, Captain America, and Spider-Man are my favorite superheroes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I wanted to give you something today at least. Last night's episode was insane and it was all I could think about, so I was having trouble writing.. Also didn't help that I rewrote the second part of this chapter 3 times because it was shit every time I reread it.

 

None of the others knew about Lucas yet. Scott figured the girls might want to meet him so he decided it would be a nice surprise to spring him on them. So, the following weekend, after Stiles mentioned wanting to have a movie night with their pack, Scott told them all to come over on Saturday night and they would do just that.

Scott ran it by his dad and went to pick up Lucas with Stiles. Even if his dad has said no, they would've found a way anyway. 

Once they had him in their possession, they headed to the park. When they got out of the jeep and headed to find a decent area, Lucas wanted to hold both of their hands.

"Mommy always hold s  my hand when we walk somewhere," he said.

They c ouldn't argue with that.

It was a nice day out for late November, so there were  a few people milling around in the park. Scott pointed out a place where two trees were close together and thought that would be a good make-shift goal

"I got tennis balls because I figured  Lukey -boy would be less likely to get hurt with them as opposed to actual lacrosse balls," Stiles informed him as he took off his backpack and pulled out a tube of tennis balls. The sticks he bought were  looped through the strings on his bag.

Scott had been carrying the helmet they bought along. He turned to Lucas . "Alright, lets see if we can get this to work." The helmet was much too big, but it would do its job. Its not like they were practicing and were going to slam him into the ground or anything.

Stiles handed Lucas a stick and taught him how to hold it. It, too, was much to big for him and he looked adorably hilarious. They made it work though. Stiles moved on to teaching him how to pick up a ball. 

"Scott, you're in the goal," Stiles said. Scott nodded and moved to stand between the trees. "Alright, little guy, run up to him and keep a grip on the stick and throw the ball toward Scott. Got it?"

"I think so," Lucas said with an awkward nod. The helmet was pretty heavy. 

He didn't really run, but he made his way up to Scott and stopped just a few feet from him and launched the tennis ball. It smacked into the tree instead. 

"Good first try," Scott congratulated. "Give it another go."

The second one thumped the ground at Scott's feet. After a third try, he finally made it. The ball landed two feet behind Scott. Scott didn't attempt to catch it.

"Way to go! " Stiles yelled.

They took it a step further after that. Stiles lightly tossed the ball to Lucas and to see if he could catch it. It bounced off of the netting and landed on the ground. He fumbled around trying to scoop it up and made his way toward Scott again. 

After about twenty minutes, Lucas seemed to get worn out, so they decided to take a break. Stiles, the jerk, took off with Lucas and left Scott to pack up their stuff. When he found them, they were on the swings. 

"Come and push us, Scott!" Stiles called to him.

Scott dropped their stuff and asked, "why do I have to push you too, Stiles?"

"Super strength, duh," Stiles added under his breath.

Scott grumbled and muttered, "this is werewolf abuse," before moving to push Lucas gently. Then he moved to push Stiles. He gave him a firm shove in the back sending him falling off of the swing, face first into the ground. "Oops."

Stiles angrily brushed himself off and sat back on the swing and made himself move. Scott kept pushing Lucas instead. 

On their way back through the park heading to the jeep,  Lucas was determined to hold each of their hands again. A n elderly couple  came  walking toward them down the sidewalk. They moved to the side, assuming the old people would just pass, but the woman ended up stopping.

"Aww, look at this cutie," she said, looking at Lucas. "Is he your son?"  She looked between both Scott and Stiles, clearly thinking they were both Lucas' dads.

"Little brother, actually," Scott corrected, not thinking anything of it.

"We’re seventeen," Stiles blurted out.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dears," she replied. "Either I need new glasses or teenagers nowadays are looking older and older. I could've sworn you young men could've passed as early twenties, at least."

After that awkwardness, they went back to Scott's house. The others were already there, courtesy of Isaac being home, so they didn't have to wait. Scott pushed the incident with the old woman out of his mind and didn't think about it anymore. 

He gave Lucas a piggy back ride into the house as Stiles toted in their lacrosse stuff. 

"Hey guys," he said when he walked in. Stiles came bumbling in behind him, struggling through the door with the helmet and hitting the sticks on everything in sight.

Isaac choked on his soda and all three girls went "aww!" at the same t ime. 

"Scott, who's this  cutie ?" Kira asked. 

Stiles had dropped all of the stuff in the floor and helped pry Lucas off of Scott's back. 

"Come on  Lukey ," he said and he put him down on the floor.

"Uh, guys, there's something I never told you because I wanted you to meet him instead. This is Lucas, my little brother."

"Half-brother," Stiles spoke up.

"Yeah. I just met him last week." 

The girls cooed over Lucas and introduced themselves and kept saying how cute he was. Isaac looked slightly uncomfortable being the only one not doing it, so he ended up getting down on his knees and saying hello too. Without all of the girly " awws " and everything.

"And just for Lucas, we're going to watch  Iron Man 2, " Stiles informed the group. 

"Yay!" Lucas squealed. 

"Someone pop the movie in and we'll get some snacks."

They had some popcorn and other stuff. Lucas ate  a little snack then ended up falling asleep forty-five minutes into the movie.

* * *

Scott's dad had just stopped by to get Lucas and the others had  all gone home.  They were both laying on Scott's bed, side by side, staring up at the ceiling. 

Stiles groaned loudly and Scott asked, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Stiles sighed. 

"I know you, Stiles. Its not nothing. I though we were going to try to communicate better from now on to avoid, you know, that incident from happening again." He rolled over onto his side to get a better look at Stiles. 

It was silent for a while, then Stiles said, " I've been thinking about us. "

Uh oh , Scott thought.  His  stomach felt like it would if he were on a rollercoaster on the way down. "What about us?" he asked nervously.

Stiles was silent for an unnerving amount of time then all of a sudden he asked,  " d o you love me, Scott?" Before Scott could answer though, Stiles cut him off. "I know you love me, okay? But are you in love with me?"

Sco tt hadn't really ever thought about the difference between loving Stiles and being in love with him before. Even so, he still answered immediately with, "Yes."

He received an incredulous look. "Are you sure? Or are you saying that because you think that's what I want to hear? Because, I think I'm in love with you. I don't have a lot of experience with love since all I ever had was my unrequited love for Lydia, but I'm pretty sure about this."

"To be honest, I don't know Stiles. I know I love you and its different than the love I've always had for you. I knew I loved Allison from the start and then I started to like Kira a lot, but this is so much different. I can't really  answer it with words. All I know is that this is  not  a phase or anything.  One day, I'm not going to wake up and want to go back to being just friends again.  I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you and I'm pretty sure I want nothing more than to do that. "

Stiles smiled a little and rolled over on to his side and gave Scott a quick kiss.

"I needed to know because after the things we've done, I don't think we could  actually  ever go back to being just friends. It would be weird and I can't lose you, so I want us to last forever."

"I'm not going anywhere.  Was that all on your mind?"

Stiles shook his head. "We'll always have our emotional connection as best friends and brothers, no matter how pseudo-incestuous that is, but when it comes to our... romantic relationship, it seems to be mostly physical. I think we need to step it up and be a little more serious about that if its going to last."

Scott considered that. "You have a point. We never actually discussed the whole best friend versus boyfriend situation. I'm not sure we'll ever have a clear divide between the two, but we can try to work it out. Have anything in mind?"

It only took a few seconds for Stiles to come up with something. "A n actual  date  would be a good place to start .  We've been doing this whole sort of dating thing for more than a month now, but we've never been on one as a couple. It should be s omething we'd never do as best  friends. "

"Dinner, definitely," Scott replied. "But not the diner or a fast food joint like we'd usually do."

"Exac tl y," Stiles agreed. "It  doesn't have to be too special. We can eat at the fucking Olive Garden and split the bill."

"Something else too. Maybe something to make it more memorable since it would be our first date. "

Stiles remained silent, thinking about it. " I'd say a romantic walk, but that's one way to be murdered in this town ," he snorted. " So something else. We've seen chick flicks before as friends, so that doesn’t work. We'll have to think of something ."

"I'm sold," Scott said. "If we can't  think of  something, we'll just go to one of the girls for help."

"No. I want it to be one of us that comes up with our date, not someone else." They lapsed into silence while they thought. "I've got an idea."

After telling Scott his idea and having it agreed upon, t he two of them rolled over onto their backs and stared at the ceiling again. There was a comfortable silence. Then Stiles huffed a laugh.

"What?"

Stiles looked at him and said, " our first date. Just something I've never thought about before."

Scott rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles toward him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You're totally big spooning me right now," Stiles accused.

"Want me to stop?"

"Never. I like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was enough to hold you until tomorrow :) How about that crazy episode though? I didn't see that ending coming. And the acting was so amazing, not that its not always amazing, but they all stepped up their game in that one. I just want to know what this secret Melissa is hiding is.
> 
> Also, if anyone has first date ideas, I'm open to suggestions. I've never had a date, so I need a good idea to start with.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited date. I hope its as awkward and embarrassing but cute as you were expecting.

Stiles' plan was simple. Each time one of them came up with a decent date idea, he would write it down on a small piece of paper. At the end of the week, they'd get a third party to draw an option. Only Scott and Stiles would do something so bizarre. 

Agent McCall approached Scott late in the week saying that Lucas wanted to see him and Stiles over the weekend. Since they were doing their date on Saturday, they agreed upon Sunday.

On Friday, they were at Stiles' house when they added all of their slips of paper to a bowl. There  were only five of six of them. Their third party happened to be Sheriff Stilinski , who looked exasperated when they told him what he was picking.

"You do realize this idea is completely ridiculous, right?" he asked. Both of them opened their mouths, but the sheriff cut them off. "Don't answer that. After this long, I've learned not to apply logic to anything you two do."

"Just pick our date, dad!" 

He narrowed his eyes and took as long as possible mixing up the options. Finally he pulled  out a slip of paper. The two of them stared at him as he dramatically took his time.

"Go-kart racing," he informed them before laying down the piece of paper and sitting back.

" _Go-karts_? Stiles, I thought it was going to be something we'd never do as friends!" 

Stiles shrugged. "Sorry, but I couldn't think of anything and then I saw an ad online for an indoor go-kart track the next town over and I really wanted to go. And I suppose  your options are any better?"

Both of them looked at the sheriff, who sighed. One by one he pulled each piece out and read them. "Drive-in movie, bowling, ice skating, bungee jumping, going to the Jungle.. Wait, that's  not  happening. I let it slide that first time I caught you there, but you're seventeen and you're not allowed in."

Stiles elected to ignore his dad. "Bowling? Ice skating? Really Scott? You suck at those two things! "

"Yeah, but you're good at them! I would've been willing to embarrass myself as long as you had fun. "

"Aww, that's actually kind of sweet," Stiles said. "We actually suck at this. What do you think, dad? What should we do?"

Sheriff  Stilinski  sighed and pushed his chair back. "I'm not getting involved." Then he left the room.

"We could do all of them?" Scott suggested. "Just not in one day. Maybe we can do two of them tomorrow. One of yours and one of mine."

"So we can go go-kart racing?" Stiles asked excitedly.

Scott shrugged. "Sure. It sounds fun. And can we go do the bungee jumping too? Isaac told me about it. They have it set up at the mall and its only there for two weeks."

"Oh. I thought you meant actual jumping-off-of-bridge bungee jumping."

"Well, I don't know of any place around here to go do that.. But if that's something you want to do, we can find a way in the near future."

* * *

The thirty minute drive to the next town was totally worth it. Scott suggested they go do their go-kart thing early in the day because it would be ridiculous to drive so far away that night. So that's what they did because Scott was Mr. Wisdom sometimes. 

"Winner picks where we have dinner tonight ," Stiles said  as they put on helmets.

"Fine with me."

It was a close call. Scott came in first on the first lap, but Stiles beat him on the second lap. They were neck and neck closing in on the finish line on the third lap. Scott's reflexes were a bit better, so he made the curve effortlessly at the speed he was going at. Stiles had slowed a little.

Stiles grumbled a little at losing. "How about we pay for another race and the winner takes all," he said seductively with a wink. There were children around, so he didn't come right out an say it.

"Deal," Scott replied.

Scott lost. His first win made him a little too cocky and Stiles learned where he went wrong the first time and managed to win. Or maybe Scott let him win, but Scott would never actually admit it.

On the way back to Beacon Hills, Scott told Stiles they were having dinner at a steak house. There was only one steak house in town, so Stiles didn't have to ask which one. A steak house date was a very Scott and Stiles thing to do.

"We'll do the bungee jumping at the mall first though," Scott said. "That way we don't get sick or anything. If you're anything like  you were when we were kids, you'll puke everywhere."

"Gee, thanks Scott."

They had sweated through their clothes doing the go-kart racing, so they changed before going out. A steak house wasn't too fancy, so they weren't dressing up. They did put dress for a nice night out though.  Stiles wore a sweater and his red jeans and Scott put on a button up shirt and khakis.

The bungee jumping was entertaining to say the least. At least for Scott. He thoroughly enjoyed himself but Stiles... big mistake.

As soon as he got the harness off, he bolted to the nearest trash can and heaved. Luckily he wasn't actually getting sick. 

"So... I take it you don't want to try actual ' jumping-off-of-bridge bungee jumping,'" Scott quoted.

"Fuck off," Stiles gasped. 

"Are you at least going to be able to eat dinner?"

Stiles stood up straight immediately. "Yes. I want a damn burger and fries, so I'm not missing that. And you're buying me a chocolate milkshake to make up for putting me through this."

When they got into the jeep, Stiles shocked Scott my crawling into the passenger's seat and putting it back so he could lay down. Scott shrugged and sat behind the wheel.

"Just give me a few minutes. My stomach still feels funny." 

Scott watched as he rubbed his stomach and his shirt slid up a little revealing his happy trail. It caused  Scott's dick to twitch a little. They were sitting in a parking garage where people were walking by every few minutes, but Scott seriously considered putting off dinner in favor of sex in the jeep. 

"Keep it in your pants Scott , we're not fucking right here, right now," Stiles replied quietly as though he had read Scott's mind. Scott blinked in confusion. "I saw you staring at my crotch. And as much as I'd like to, I'd rather not be arrested for indecent exposure. Maybe another time, somewhere more private."

With a nod, Scott started the jeep and pulled out. 

* * *

Scott knew dinner was going to be a weird experience from the moment they walked into the restaurant. The hostess  was extremely beautiful and Stiles was trying his hardest to not stare at her breasts as she greeted them. Scott wasn't any better. Stiles noticed him trying not to look at her butt as she turned to lead them to a table. 

"You can look if you want," Stiles told him after they were seated. The hostess had given them menus and a big , blinding white smile before walking away.

Scott shook his head. "Nah, I've got all I want to look at sitting across the table from me."

"Well said, I didn't want to have to..." he trailed off as their waiter came up. 

Scott recognized him from school. They'd never spoken , he didn't even know his name. He did know the guy was a senior though .

He was pretty straight forward too. "I'm Jordan. What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Coke," Scott and Stiles said at the same time before they burst out laughing.

"Got it," he replied, amused. "I've seen you two before." He looked at Stiles, "you won us the lacrosse championship last spring. And you're the captain of the team, right?" he asked Scott.

"Yep. That's us," Stiles replied. "I've seen you around too. You're on the.. the uh." He looked to Scott for help.

"Chess team?" Scott contended. 

Jordan snorted. "Wrestling team."

"I was just about to say that!" Stiles said awkwardly. 

"I'm sure you were. No one really cares about the wrestling team anyway," the waiter laughed. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

After he walked away, Stiles narrowed his eyes at Scott. "Chess team? Really?"

"I don't know! I was under pressure." Scott didn't feel that embarrassed. At least Beacon Hills  had  a chess team, unlike the time Allison tried to suggest one of her arrows belonged to the non-existe nt archery team.

"Well, I hope you're happy because now he's totally going to spit on our food."

"He's not going to spit in our food, Stiles," Scott argued. Stiles just replied with an "mm hmm" and Scott focused his hearing on the waiter to prove his point. 

_ "-both kind of cute," _ th eir waiter was saying to someone. "Th _e one with the moles is more my type though. He's funny. _

_ "What about the other one?" a girl asked. _

_ "He's got kind of has a crooked jaw and he's adorable in a puppy dog kind way." _

"My jaw is not  crooked," Scott grumbled. 

"Yes it is, and it’s a cute crooked jaw too," Stiles said. "Why were you-? Wait, you were eavesdropping on the waiter, weren't you?"

Before Scott could respond, Jordan was coming back with two glasses of coke. 

"What would you guys like to eat?" he asked.

Scott ordered his steak and some fries and started sipping on his Coke while watching the waiter out of the corner of his eye.

Stiles happily requested his burger. "Do you think I could get a pickle on the side and some onion rings?"

"Of course," Jordan replied with an award winning smile.

"You've got more ice in your Coke," Scott pointed out.

Stiles frowned. "We are so not doing the jealous thing, okay?"

"I heard him say you were his type, Stiles. And he had the nerve to say my jaw is crooked."

"Which it is," Stiles countered.  He reached across the table toward Scott. 

"What are you doing?" Scott asked looking at Stiles' hands on the table. 

"Challenging you to an arm wrestling competition. What the hell do you think I'm doing? Now, h old my hands so I don't look like a moron." Scott did as requested.  "Besides, he's not _my_ type. N ow calm down before I slap the werewolf out of you because I'm pretty sure that's why you're feeling that way. You feel that he's encroaching on your territory."

"So, what _is_ your type?" Scott questioned. 

Stiles glanced around before responding quietly. "Werewolves.. More specifically alphas, namely one. Also girls with pretty eyes, but I'm content with my alpha."

Scott looked him straight in the eye and said, "I love you."

"I know," Stiles said with a grin. "I love you too."

A cough startled them and they let go of one another's hands. Jordan was back and putting down their plates in front of them.

"Hope you enjoy your meal, just let me know if you two need anything else. By the way, its karaoke night, maybe you two might like to take part? It starts in about twenty minutes." He turned to Stiles. "I bet you have the voice of an angel."

Scott scoffed loudly. "Actually, I sound like a cat being brutally murdered. But thanks for that," Stiles answered.

The waiter laughed and walked away. 

"Fuck, I hate karaoke. Its nothing but a bunch of people that can't sing making asses of themselves," Scott groaned. 

"You're not wrong. Hopefully it'll be people who don't sound horrible." Stiles took a huge, obscene bite of his burger and Scott stifled an inappropriate noise because they were surrounded by families.  He didn't pay attention to the fact that Stiles had two pickles on his plate. 

When the karaoke started, it was embarrassing. Some middle aged woman got up there and started singing some Beatles song and she was so bad Scott had to tune her out. Stiles was laughing into his glass of Coke. 

After her, a teenage guy, maybe a year younger than them, got up and sang some song Scott had never heard of. The monitor said it was _L_ _ego House _  by someone named Ed  Sheeran. The guy wasn't half bad and Stiles  seemed to like the song. He was pretty engrossed in it. Then Scott dropped his fork. 

He got down on a knee and reached under the table for it. When he came back up, Stiles glanced down at him then back at the guy singing. He did a double take.

"Jesus! " Stiles yelped. "You aren't proposing to me or something are you?"

"I, uh, dropped my fork," Scott replied slowly before laughing. "I think we're a little young for that, don't you?"

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah. Though I would've probably said yes if you had."

That surprised Scott. "Well, I'll keep that in mind for the future then," he teased. 

Scott ordered Stiles a chocolate milkshake while Stiles was in the bathroom. He got one too though. They arrived right after Stiles returned. 

"You have more whipped cream on yours," Scott pointed out. 

Stiles muttered some unsavory swears under his breath and chose not to respond. 

They argued quietly over how much to tip Jordan. Scott was pretty sure Stiles slipped an extra dollar or two onto the table as they talked away.

"Do you feel like you need to, uh, mark your territory or something?" Stiles asked awkwardly in the jeep. 

"Like peeing on a tree?"

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. "I meant with me. Would it make you feel better if you could go all alpha on me when we get home?" 

"But, you won that race."

"I will gladly give it up as long as it makes you feel better. Would it?"

Scott gave him a slow nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed Sheeran's Lego House is my favorite song ever, for the record :)
> 
> Also, if you see a mention of your submitted date idea, I would like to thank you. Just because I didn't use yours doesn't mean I won't ever use it. I'll find a way to bring them all in to it at some point!
> 
> And holy crap this looks short. The chapters always look sooo much longer in the word document.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a huge timeline issue with this that I just noticed after posting the last chapter.. I diverged from the canon after Echo House, which would be in early November. There's been two three full moons in this story so far. Let's just pretend its pushed back a month or two because I really really want Christmas in this fic for some reason. :)

Judging by the way Stiles walked down the stairs after Melissa yelled that breakfast was ready the next morning, Scott "marked his territory" pretty well. There may or may not have been some scenting, which was something Scott had never done but it felt so right. He also rubbed his come into Stiles' skin and refused to let Stiles shower. Which, in retrospect, should've been gross, but he thought Stiles smelled awesome.

Isaac didn't even bother saying at thing at the table. He practically inhaled his breakfast and fled the table before Melissa even got the chance to sit down. 

"So what are you boys doing today?" she asked.

"Lucas wanted to see us again, so I figured we'd go do something with him," Scott told her. "Any ideas, Stiles?"

Stiles shrugged. "Where would you take a five year old, Melissa?"

"Hmm. Its not supposed to be too cold today, so take him to lunch then the park," Melissa suggested. 

"Hope he likes pizza then because I'm in the mood for pizza," Stiles grinned. 

"You're always in the mood for pizza," Scott pointed out.

"What can I say? Its my favorite!"

When they arrived to  pick  Lucas up, he practically ran out of the house and into Scott's arms. Chelsea told them to have  him back by five and proceeded to shoo them away to have fun. 

It was a bit too early for lunch. Because, yes, Stiles, half past ten in the morning it a little too early for pizza and breakfast was only an hour and a half ago.

"I love pizza with pepperonis," Lucas said happily as Scott buckled him into the backseat.

"Dude, so do I," Scott laughed. "Pineapple too."

"Eww ."

"Finally, someone else that thinks pineapple pizza is gross," Stiles said reaching into the back seat to high five Lucas.

"Since it’s a little too early for that and we're saving the park for after, what are we going to do until lunch?" Scott asked.

Stiles turned to him with a wicked smile. "Want to find out if Derek likes kids?"

Scott turned to look into the back seat. "You wanna meet our grumpy friend Derek?"

Lucas nodded enthusiastically. 

They climbed out of the jeep in the parking lot at Derek's building. Scott unbuckled Lucas and helped him out.

"There's a lot of stairs, want a ride?" he asked the kid. Lucas nodded. Scott stooped down to let him jump onto his back. 

Scott was pretty winded by the time they got to the top. Then the thought hit him. What if Derek wasn't even home. He'd be so pissed if they walked all the way up there for no reason. Stiles pushed the door open and revealed Derek sitting on the couch reading a book.

He wrinkled his nose when he looked up. No matter how much he tried to hide it.

"What are you doing here?"  he asked.

"Killing time," Stiles responded. 

Derek rolled his eyes as if thinking ' _w_ _hy me?_ ' and asked, "Who's the kid?"

"My little brother, Lucas.. Half-brother technically." Scott put Lucas down on the floor. "This is Derek," he told him.

"Grumpy!" Lucas giggled, pointing at Derek. 

Scott and Stiles attempted to stifle their laughs but  Derek's eyebrows did an impressive dance which caused then to burst out into uncontrollable  giggles.

"Holy mother of God," a female voice said. "It smells like someone bathed in Eau de Sex." 

Cora was coming down the stairs and stopped when she saw the visitors. 

"Apparently Scott has a brother," Derek informed his sister. 

She gave an uncharacteristic squeal.  "He's so cute!" It stunned every one in the room, except Lucas who stood there with a smile on his face. Cora walked over to him and knelt down. "I'm Cora."

"Lucas," he replied holding out his hand. She almost fell on her butt when he tackled her in a hug. 

"Scott, a word?" Derek asked. He nodded and followed Derek out onto the balcony.

"Everything alright?" he asked when the Hale gave him a strange look.

Derek was silent for a minute. "Peter's MIA. I'm kind of worried."

"He's Peter, he'll turn up eventually."

That earned him a look and a shake of the head. "I'm not worried about Peter per se. I'm worried about what he's planning. Ever since he came back to life, I've tried to keep a close watch, but now he's just vanished."

"And you think he's planning something."

Derek nodded. "You can't possibly think  he came back to life just because he didn't want to be dead, do you? He has some sort of end game and we need to be careful. Things are quiet again and its only a matter of time before the gates of Hell open back up and this time, it might be Peter walking through them. "

With that, Derek turned and headed back inside. 

Cora had Lucas sitting on the table and she and Stiles were bickering over who the best superhero was. Lucas was watching like a high speed tennis match. Scott never pegged Cora as a comic book person.

Lucas apparently was tired of the bickering because he screamed, "IRON MAN!" and both Cora and Stiles immediately shut up.

Cora promised to see Lucas again when they finally left. When the door rolled shut behind them, Scott squatted to let Lucas on his back.

"No," he said.

"You want to walk?"

Lucas shook his head and looked at Stiles. "Stiles gives me ride this time."

Scott heard a few muttered swears, but he stooped and Lucas jumped onto his back. Stiles grunted as he stood up.

"Wow, you're heavy for a five year old."

Stiles' face started turning an ugly shade of red by the time they were halfway down the stairs. That was probably due to Lucas' arms around his neck more than anything. 

Scott ended up driving them to lunch. He headed to a local pizza place on the opposite side of town. Their pizza was ten times better than Pizza Hut.

They seemed to be just in time to beat the church crowds when they arrived. There was only one person in front of them at the counter. 

"What can I get for you?" the employee asked.

Scott was about to respond when Lucas tugged on his shirt. He glanced down at him.

"No pineabbles, Scotty," he ordered. 

"Aww yeah," Stiles said, giving Lucas another high five. 

Scott ordered two large pepperoni pizzas. 

They finally sat down with their drinks and waited. They got Lucas a small cup because Scott was sure he didn't need all of that sugar. Stiles called him Mr. Responsible.

Lucas only ate two and a half slices, leaving the crust on his plate. Scott and Stiles devoured the rest of the pizza. To be as young as he was, Lucas looked slightly revolted by how much they ate.

"When you're our age, you'll be eating this much too," Stiles told him when he noticed his scrunched up face.

After lunch, they headed to the park. They didn't bring their lacrosse stuff, so they had to settle for simpler methods of fun. The playground bought back memories. Sure Scott and Stiles had been there the week before, but they were only had at swings. This time they went on the merry-go-round and the slide.  They ended up reminiscing about a few events and told Lucas funny stories. When they grew bored of that, they played hide and seek and tag. 

Lucas was thoroughly worn out by the time they delivered him back home.

* * *

Christmas was the farthest thing from Scott's mind  for some reason. He was pretty surprised  when his mom had Isaac help her drag the tree downstairs and help put it up in the living room.

Isaac, being the gentleman he was, did most of the work for Melissa. Scott and Stiles helped a little, but Stiles was struck with a sudden urge to decorate his own house while his dad was at work. So that's where he and Scott ended up going.

With the festive mood, Scott was struck with the realization that he had no idea what to get Stiles for Christmas. Knowing Stiles, he'd say to not get him anything. So asking was out of the question.

It took a week and a chat with his boss, but he found something perfect. Well, two somethings. Neither was much and one of the things was a little silly, but it was the symbolism in it that made him think it was perfect. 

Scott was pretty amused by the stress rolling off of Stiles. He even caught Stiles sneaking into his own house with three different shopping bags. When he asked Stiles was it was, Stiles said it was none of his business.

"Stiles, why are there half a dozen shopping bags stuff in my closet?" Sheriff  Stilinski  asked one  morning.

He gave his dad the stink eye before replying, "they're gifts for... people."

The two Stilinskis shared a look that seemed to mean something to them but Scott had no idea what it meant.

Stiles was in a very bright mood a couple of days before Christmas. Scott had just got home from work and got annoyed when Stiles wouldn't tell him. Not even a tickle attack would get it out of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the next chapter is going to be Christmas :) I know what Scott is getting Stiles.. I'm accepting ideas for what Stiles gets for Scott. If I had to guess, at least three of those shopping bags the sheriff mentions that are in his closet have things in them that are for Scott. The question is.. what sort of things are they?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S CHRISTMAS!! About 3 months late hahaha!

Scott and Stiles stayed up pretty late on Christmas Eve. Before they knew it, it was past midnight, so it was technically Christmas. 

"Merry Christmas, Scott," Stiles said. 

He turned to glance at the clock. "Wow. Its already Christmas. Merry Christmas, Stiles."

"What? I don't get a Christmas kiss?"

Scott gave him a look and then obliged. "We should probably get to sleep."

"We will. But, first, I have a present I want you to open."

"Stiles. We open presents in the morning _after_ wa king up."

"Yeah, well, I want to enjoy this one and its not for anyone else's eyes."

That intrigued Scott. He probably blushed a little. When Stiles pulled a little package out from his bag, Scott hesitated. He was so curious, but slightly worried about what Stiles might've gotten him that no one else should see. With a nod from Stiles, he gave in and ripped the paper open.

"You've got to be joking."

"I knew you'd love them! Put them on."

It was a pair of sexy Christmas boxers with little bells on it. Scott did as Stiles asked, feeling slightly ridiculous. 

"Oh yeah, that's hot and kind of adorable. Will you wear them tomorrow for me?" Stiles begged with a wink.

"Fine," Scott sighed. The upside was the boxers  were really comfortable and soft. 

Scott woke up several hours later with Stiles in his face grinning like an idiot. It had to be at least eight in the morning. 

"Morning," he told Scott  with a smile that lit up the room as much as the sun streaming through the window . "Your mom is fixing  pancakes for breakfast. And she said there will be no present opening until my dad gets here. He'll he here around ten. He has to go down to the station to check up on things and, being the awesome sheriff that he is, hand deliver gifts to the on duty deputies."

Scott sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. "That's fine. Have you ever thought about getting your dad a Sheriff of the Year award?"

"He's got about four. All of them pretty terrible looking, but he still keeps them in his office. And I'm pretty sure 'sheriff' is misspelled on one of them but what can you say? I was like eleven at the time." Scott huffed a laugh and stood up to stretch. "You might want to put some pants on before we go downstairs though. Those undies are only for my viewing pleasure."

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Scott asked when he realized what Stiles was wearing. It was a hideous Christmas sweater with a snowman on the front.

"You know ugly  sweaters are my thing on Christmas. Now come on, I'm hungry."

Isaac was already stuffing his face with pancakes and eggs when they arrived. Man that guy always woke up early. When they approached the table, Isaac asked,

"Where's that jingling coming from?"

Scott glanced down at his legs, covered with the grey sweatpants he had tugged on before leaving his room.  Stiles was biting his lip, trying not to laugh. 

"Its Santa on the roof," Stiles snorted. "Are you sure you aren't hearing things."

"No, I'm pretty sure I heard it too," Melissa said putting down plates in front of Scott and Stiles.

Scott was starting to get a little warm. "It's Christmas! There are jingling bells everywhere today," he said.

That seemed to close the case quickly. Stiles gave him a look that practically said he  knew that would happen. Scott couldn't get mad at him on Christmas though.

Scott, Stiles, and Isaac watched the Christmas parade on tv while waiting for the sheriff. The moment the front door opened, the tv went on mute. 

Soon, there was a mountain of wrapping paper in the floor from where the three boys tore into everything. They all got the usual. Clothes, shoes, necessities. Scott and Stiles both got some video games. Isaac and Melissa had a little polite bickering match where he said she didn't have to get him anything and she argued that she did. 

Isaac and Scott had chipped in together and bought Melissa a new set of cookware because her old set was dated. Stiles got his dad some baseball memorabilia. 

"I've got something for the two of you," Stiles' dad said to Scott and Stiles. He handed Stiles an envelope.

Stiles opened it and Scott was watching intently. A piece of paper fell out of the envelope and they both read it silently.

"Dad, you did _not_ s pend this much money on us."

The piece of paper was proof of a trip for two to a ski resort that was five hours north. 

"Of course I didn't. I spent nothing on that. You know the radio station I listen to? The one both of you said was music for old people?" They nodded. "Well, they had a giveaway for a three day trip to that resort. I remembered how Stiles always wanted to try snowboarding and I called in. By a stroke of luck, I won. Melissa and I called the resort and made the reservations for you the weekend after New Years. And we agreed that you could skip your first day back at school so you don't have to head home as early."

"Sheriff.." Scott said at the same time Stiles said, "Dad..."

Melissa cut in. "You two deserve  it. Technically all of you kids deserve it, but it’s a trip for two. You're going, its already set up. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Scott and Stiles exchanged their gifts last. The sheriff, Melissa, and Isaac were watching, which made it a little awkward. 

Scott handed Stiles two small packages. Stiles slowly tore open the largest one and pulled out a something grey. A hat. A hat in the shape of a wolf's head with long floppy ear things on each side that you can put your hands in. 

"I didn't know what to get you but when I saw that, I thought about you and had to buy it. Its okay if you don't like it. I just thought it-"

Stiles tackled him in a hug. "I love it. Its pretty adorable, really." He put it on his head. 

"Open the second one, its more important."

The second package was a small box that had a necklace in it. The attached to a simple chain was a dog tag with two circles engraved on it. One circle was inside the other and the outer band was a little thicker than the other.

"What exactly is it?" Stiles asked curiously.

"You remember when I found out what my tattoo meant?" Stiles nodded. It represented the rings on the nemeton. "Well, Deaton told me its also my pack symbol or something, like how Derek's tattoo is a Hale thing. My subconscious somehow knew what we would do I guess and that's why I had the idea for the tattoo and didn't know why. It also means that we're honor bound to protect this town because of what we did.  Those circles represent my tattoo  in two dimensions. You can carry the mark of our pack with you all the time without having to get a tattoo of it or something." Stiles looked like he was blinking back tears. "I know its not much, but its something special."

"Its more than enough," Stiles replied with wet eyes. He turned the metal over in his hand and discovered their names engraved into the back of it. "Best present ever." 

Scott grinned when Stiles put it around his neck and didn't tuck it into his sweater. He rubbed at his eyes then handed Scott one of his presents. It was a large, flat rectangle.

Ripping the paper away revealed brown.. Until he flipped it over. Encased in a large picture frame was a collage. Most of the pictures were of Scott and Stiles. The two of them as kids or sitting on the bench during a lacrosse game. There was one of the two of them with Lucas curled up asleep  between them on the sofa. (Stiles informed him that Lydia managed to sneak a photo the night they watched _ Iron Man 2. _ )

There were pictures of the pack mixed in too. Allison and Lydia laughing at something. Isaac snoozing in the backseat of a car. Someone even managed to get one of Derek, granted he was shirtless, sweaty, and in the middle of a pull up. Scott suspected Lydia was behind that was well. More interestingly were two items in the frame that weren't photos.

"Stiles, is that-?" He was gawking at a Pokémon card in the bottom corner.

"The holographic Charizard you gave me on the first birthday I had after we became friends? Yes. I found it in a shoebox I keep all of my pictures in. Its mint condition too, though no amount of money would make me sell it." Stiles pointed to the second object. A half of a heart on a chain. "That's one of those corny friendship necklaces, or half of one. I have the other half in my shoebox."

"Now, this is the best gift ever," Scott said and he kissed Stiles on the cheek.

After he passed the frame to his mom so she and the sheriff could look at it, Stiles gave him another gift.

"This one isn't as special."

Scott ripped it open to find the foulest thing ever. A ugly Christmas sweater with an elf on it. It was even worse than Stiles'.  "Oh, Stiles. You shouldn't have." He wasn't just saying that. He actually meant it.

"Isn't it horrible?" he laughed. "Now we can match." He pointed to his snowman sweater. His mom made him put it on. "Relax. Its not like we're going to leave the house wearing them. Besides, I found them at Goodwill for a few bucks and it was too good to pass up."

Scott had yet another gift tossed into his lap. "Stiles, I only got you two things. I can't-" The look Stiles gave him was pretty terrifying. "Okay, I guess I'll open it."

A necklace fell out of the package. A little hunk of metal in the shape of a wolf's head with ruby red eyes.

"Its ugly, so don't bother wearing it to spare my feelings or anything. I only got it because the red eyes reminded me of you."

Scott snorted. "Thanks. It is kind of cool though."

Stiles grinned and dropped a box in Scott's lap. "Last one, I promise. I think this one might be my favorite gift."

Inside the box was something that made Scott groan. " _Stiles!_ " It was a dog collar and a leash. 

"What is it?" Isaac asked. Both parents were watching, amused.

Scott lifted the two items out of the box and everyone started laughing. 

"You've never heard of a gag gift before, Scott?" his mom asked. 

"Yeah, but- Never mind," he said with a shake of the head.

Isaac turned the tv back on to finish the parade while both parents slipped into the kitchen to check on the ham in the oven and start the rest of the meal.

"You know, the leash and collar wasn't really a gag gift," Stiles whispered. Scott raised an eyebrow. "I figured we could put them to good use."

Scott realized what Stiles was saying. "Oh no. I'm willing to try a lot of things, but I'm not letting you put a dog collar on me."

Stiles grinned. "I didn't say _I_ w ould be putting it on _y_ _ou _ ," he muttered.

"Oh, that's just disgusting," Isaac said. "I'm sitting right here."

"Then turn off your super hearing and stop eavesdropping," Stiles snapped.

The three teenage boys spent their time waiting for Christmas  sitting in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate and watching tv. Isaac had fallen asleep curled in the chair and Scott and Stiles remained cuddled on the couch. They attempted to help with the cooking, but the sheriff and Melissa pushed them out of the kitchen.

At one point during the day, the sheriff asked, "does anyone else hear jingling bells?" 

Scott was a little fed up with the boxers at that point and was about two seconds from pulling his pants down in front of everyone.. Instead he settled with saying, "Jesus! I'm wearing Christmas boxers okay?" That shut everyone up quickly. 

When the table was finally set and they were all sitting down to eat, it was nice. It was the first Christmas Isaac spent  with them and he seemed to enjoy every second of it. 

"We went to invite Derek and his sister over," the sheriff said, "but he already had plans."

"Derek and Cora had Christmas plans? Doing what? Pull-ups and going for a run?" Stiles asked.

"Actually, Allison told me her dad invited Derek over to their apartment," Isaac spoke up. "I'm assuming Cora went too. I guess being in jail together makes you best friends for life."

Scott snorted. "Now, that is one awkward dinner I wouldn't want to witness."

After dinner, Stiles and Scott changed out of their ugly sweaters and  informed their parents they were going to give Lucas his presents. They both chipped in and got him a Lego _Star Wars_ game (Stiles once again threatened to sit Scott down and force him to watch the movies, even if he had to chain him to a chair) and Stiles found a toy version of M jolnir at Toys R Us.

"Can you drop me off at Allison's on the way? I have to give her this," Isaac asked holding on a box.

"Sure," Stiles said. "Come on."

Lucas was staring out of the window when they pulled up. By the time they got to the door, he had already ripped it open and was grinning like a maniac. 

"Merry Christmas!" he said happily when they came in. 

Scott's dad came running into the hall wonder who he was talking to and relaxed when he saw Scott and Stiles. 

They made their way into the living room, which was cluttered with toys.

"Aw, man, you know what?" Stiles said. Lucas cocked his head in confusion. "I don't see one of these." He handed Lucas the box with the toy hammer and the kid tore into it like a vulture.

"Thor!" he yelled as he swung it around. 

"And this," Scott said handing him a smaller gift.

He ripped into that one too and beamed when he saw it. " _Star Wars_!"

"You know the language of my people?" Stiles asked. Lucas looked confused. "You like _Star Wars_?" he clarified?" Lucas nodded. "Awesome, now we need to convert Scott."

The three of them went up to Lucas' room and played Lego _Star Wars_ until Isaac texted saying he was ready to go home. They had lost track of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank clorenzi, uncharted1walker1pewds, and Sinner_ofLA for the gift ideas.
> 
> -clorenzi gave me the idea for the ugly sweaters just by mentioning clothes.  
> -uncharted1walker1pewds gave me the leash and collar idea for bringing up gag gifts.  
> -And, Sinner_ofLA, you made me think of the Pokemon card because it was something from a long time ago that had been forgotten, like you said... and for the collage idea :)
> 
> And in case anyone is wondering... The wolf hat that Scott gives Stiles is the same one Dylan is wearing in this gif:  
> https://24.media.tumblr.com/a01ae25d7736ff269e9a8e10574dad27/tumblr_n2fyed5Bfh1qh8c6co1_250.gif
> 
> (for the record, I have a folder full of gifs and pics of Dylan.. its kind of ridiculous really there's 653 of them)
> 
> Final note: I know nothing about Star Wars, I've only watched the very first film and, well, I didn't really like it that much. I went with Star Wars in the fic though because I wanted to bring up the fact that Scott hasn't seen it and I knew Stiles would threaten him. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its New Years!! haha.
> 
> Oh and guys, I totally found Lucas:  
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/014d76b31d8a916fb87f0beb212f84f4/tumblr_mmptgpAoOn1rcgpm7o2_500.gif

Allison had talked  her dad into having a New Years party at their apartment. He apparently gave it some thought and let her do all of the inviting. She called Scott and word spread to the pack. Allison told Scott he should invite his dad and girlfriend so that everyone could see Lucas again. That meant everyone's parents would be there as well. 

Scott suggested that they all should contribute to it.. Well, okay, it was really Stiles whispering in his ear during the phone call. His best boyfriend really, really wanted an excuse to make his mom's famous dips. It hadn't been made in years and Stiles had recently run across the recipes while looking for something in his kitchen. 

Because of all the weird crap in Beacon Hills, the FBI decided to leave an agent in town. That was why Scott's dad was still working at the sheriff's station. It allowed Scott and Stiles to tell their dads at the exact same time. 

"There's no supernatural bull crap happening again, is there?" the sheriff asked as soon as his office door was shut.

Both boys shook their heads. "Not that we know of," Stiles replied.

"The Argents are having a New Years party and we're all invited. Allison thinks Lucas is the cutest thing, so you and Chelsea are invited too, dad," Scott said.

Agent McCall was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure. It would be awkward with your mom and then Chelsea..."

"Dad, grow a pair. Mom is so over you, its not going to be awkward."

Stiles leaned over and whispered, "he's probably scared Melissa and Chelsea are going to be best friends." Both of them burst out laughing. 

"You're not working that night, you're going. We already asked Chelsea this morning and she's cool with it. You don't have a choice," Scott told him.   


McCall opened his mouth several times but no words came out.

"McCall, take it from me, don't ever underestimate these two. Stiles is bad enough, but once Scott's in on it too, there is absolutely no stopping them," the sheriff said. 

Scott and Stiles both smiled smugly at Agents McCall who threw his hands up. "Fine!"

Melissa was totally cool with going knowing who was going to be there. She knew if anyone was going to make it awkward, it would be Scott's dad. Just like when Scott and Stiles had dinner at his house. 

Early in the day on New Years Eve, Scott had fallen asleep on the couch while Stiles was in the kitchen making the dips. He offered to help but there wasn't that much to it so Stiles told him to entertain himself. There was nothing on tv, so he ended up taking a nap instead. 

"Scott, oh my God!" 

Scott jerked awake at the sound of Stiles' voice and tripped over the coffee table in his haste to get to the kitchen.

"What, what is it??" he yelled as he barreled through the door. 

"The dip. Well, both of them. They taste amazing. Try them."

Scott was about to start telling Stiles off for scaring him like that, but he couldn't. He noticed tears forming in Stiles' eyes.

"Wha -?"

Stiles sobbed loudly before choking out, "I miss my mom." The flood gates opened and a river of tears streamed down his face.

At a loss for words and not knowing what to do, Scott surged forward and wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him close. Being put on the spot like that, he had absolutely no idea what to do. Stiles didn't usually burst into tears randomly like that, it was a situation he hadn't really been in since they were kids. So he awkwardly rubbed Stiles' back and whispered, "shh, it's alright," into his ear. 

He was vaguely aware of Stiles' tears seeping through his shirt to his shoulder, but he was more concerned about Stiles. After a couple more sobs and Stiles seemed to be alright. Scott led him into the living room, got him to sit on the couch and handed him a tissue.

"Sorry," Stiles sniffed. "Its just that the cheesy dip reminded me of her because it was her favorite."

"Its okay," Scott said. "I know you miss her. She misses you too, where ever she is. For all we know she could be sitting in that chair right there," he pointed across the room, "watching us and we just can't see her."

Stiles gave a wet snort. "That's an embarrassing thought."

"Kind of, but if she is there, I'm sure she averts her eyes when ever we do anything not-so-innocent."

"I hope so." Stiles wiped his eyes. "I'm good now. Let me just go, uh,  finish in the kitchen. T hen we can relax before we get ready to go."

* * *

Scott knocked on the Argent's door. Almost immediately the door was opened by Isaac. Scott wasn't surprised by that. 

"I hope they're paying you to man the door," Stiles teased. 

"Oh, I'd say I'm getting paid pretty well," Isaac replied with a cocky smile.

" _Dude_ ," Scott grimaced. "TMI."

Allison came up to them with a big smile and took the bowls of dips from Stiles. 

"You two look nice," she said, eyeing them up and down. 

They came to an agreement to dress up, but not be _too_ d ressed up. So there were no t-shirts and no plaid. 

"You do too," Stiles said. "So, um, we're the first ones here?"

She nodded. "Yep. Just, you know, make yourselves at home."

Lydia and Kira arrived together soon after. Then Derek and Cora. It was kind of nice to see Derek being sociable, talking to Chris Argent as though they were best friends. They probably were now. Prison did change people after all.. Even if they were only in jail together for a couple of days.

Melissa and the sheriff showed up at the same time. With each new arrival, Isaac answered the door. 

When Scott's dad arrived and the door opened, Lucas lurched inside and glued himself to Isaac's long, lanky leg.

"Hey buddy," Isaac laughed. "Scott and Stiles are over there." He pointed across the room.

Lucas left his parents in the dust and bolted across the room, weaving around Allison, Lydia, Cora, and Kira talking excitedly. He practically jumped into Scott's arms.

"Hey, little man," Scott said.

"What's up?" Stiles asked.

"Missed you," Lucas replied. 

"Dude, you just saw us yesterday!" 

"I know." 

They managed to pry Lucas off and sent him around the room saying hi to everyone then hugging them. The adults were all conversing. The girls were glued together like a pack of wolves which was an ironic choice of words. Lucas saw Derek and yelled, "GRUMPY!" which made everyone burst into giggles and Derek turned red. 

Scott and Stiles sat on the couch after a while. Lucas squeezed in between them and pulled out his red 3DS and was showing them his Pokémon.

"You've got Charizard! Wise choice,"  Stiles informed him. "Level forty, not bad."

Neither Scott nor Stiles had played Pokémon in a long time so Lucas had fun knowing he knew the names of ones they didn't. 

A loud knock on the door caused everyone to go silent for a second. The pack all exchanged glances with one another and Isaac went to open the door. Ethan and Aiden were on the other side. Aiden was holding a plastic tray of cupcakes which caused Stiles to snort loudly. 

"Hi," Ethan said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked. He wasn't rude, but he wasn't all that friendly either.

"Allison and I _invited_ them," Lydia said sternly, "now let them in."

Isaac did as he was told and the adults went back to whatever they were talking about. Scott left Stiles with Lucas playing Pokémon on the couch and walked over. 

"Sorry we're late," Ethan was saying.

Aiden handed Allison the cupcakes. "We don't know how to cook and Ethan made me stop for something to bring."

"Thanks," Allison replied. "That was nice of you."

Allison walked away with Lydia and left Scott alone with the twins.

"Where have you two been lately?" Scott asked. The twins still showed up at school, but afterward they vanished. No one saw them outside of class. 

The twins exchanged looks. 

"We had things to work out a few personal issues," Aiden said awkwardly. 

Ethan nodded. "I blamed Aiden for you not letting us into your pack and we fought over it. Then I figured we were pushing too hard and we decided to back off and prioritize. We weren't getting along, so we needed to fix that first."

"And then whether we should even stay came became a question. We both have a good reason to stay." Aiden was looking at Lydia as he said that. 

"Since we're staying, we'd like to officially ask you to be a part of your pack. I swear to you, we'll be helpful and not cause problems. Deucalion manipulated us and then we got so used to that lifestyle and being used that it was hard to break, but we decided to give it up."

Scott stared at both of them in awe. They were admitting to their wrongs, albeit in their own convoluted way. And he actually believed them.

"Deal. I'll let you stick around and be a part of our pack, but there are conditions." Both twins nodded for him to continue. "You only get one warning if you step out of line after that, you're gone. I don't want to have to hurt you, but you're goners if we have any problems after that."

"Understood," both of them said. 

"Good," Scott said. "Now, go enjoy the party. And try both dips. Stiles made them himself and they're really good ."

Scott made his way back over and sat beside Lucas. He was busy doing a gym battle and not paying attention. 

"What was that about?" Stiles asked looking over Lucas' head.

"Tell you later," Scott replied, eyes flickering toward the little boy between them. Stiles nodded. 

Eventually the twins made their way over and sat down near Scott and Stiles with plates and were stuffing their faces. 

Ethan looked up at Stiles with a mouthful and asked, "so you made the dip?" Stiles nodded with a raised eyebrow. "It tastes like heaven."

"Who's the kid?" Aiden asked as he shoved a pig in a blanket into his mouth.

"My brother..." Scott replied. 

"Can you two be any more disgusting?" Stiles censured. "And I thought I was gross when I ate."

Lucas looked up from his game to observe the twins. 

"Are you clones?" he asked.

"Twins," Ethan corrected. 

"Oh okay. Because there's two boys in my class that look alike and they said they were clones."

"They were just joking, Lucas," Scott laughed.

Around half past ten, Lucas passed out in Stiles' lap. Allison had Scott take him into her room and  put him on the bed so he could sleep away from the noise. Isaac and Allison disappeared around half past eleven. Where they went, Scott had no idea. He kind of didn't want to know. 

"Stiles," Scott muttered about fifteen minutes before midnight. Stiles looked at him tire dly. It was always harder to stay up when you wanted to. "Want to get out of here? See if we can watch some fireworks?"

Stiles grinned. "Sure."

They grabbed their coats and slipped out of the apartment catching only Kira's and Cora's eye. They both smirked at one another. When they were in the hall, Scott pulled Stiles down the hall.

"Where are we going? The elevator is back there."

"I know, I just want to see something, first."

Sure enough, at the end of the hall, he found the stairs as he was expecting. The doorknob turned and he pushed the door open silently. Stiles followed him up the stairs and they finally came to a metal door that said 'roof.'

"Ah, I see now," Stiles said. Scott nodded smugly.

They stepped out into the cold and walked to the edge of the roof. The building was only five floors high, but they could see everything within a few miles. 

Scott glanced down. "I guess that explains where Allison and Isaac disappeared to." The two were sitting on a bench just outside the building, lips locked together.

"I believe you had a better idea," Stiles admitted. 

"Eight minutes," Scott announced, looking at his phone. 

"Any clue where fireworks might be?"

Scott shrugged. "We could always get a little higher." He nodded toward the small roof above the door leading to the stairs. 

When Stiles agreed, Scott did a running start and jumped effortlessly onto the roof. It was only about seven feel higher than the rest of the roof.  He jumped up and down a few times and informed Stiles that it was safe. 

Stiles approached the wall and Scott knelt down to help pull him up. The view was a little better from up there and they could see around in all directions. 

"How much longer now?" Stiles asked

Scott took out his phone again. "Three minutes."

The two of them stood there in a comfortable silence and kept checking Scott's phone since it was already out. 

Two minutes.

"I'm kind of excited," Stiles said. "I'm never this excited on New Years."

Scott gave him a small smile. "That's because you know what happens at midnight when you have someone you love."

One minute.

Both of them looked around, expecting fireworks any second.

Thirty seconds.

Scott could hear Stiles' heart beating a little faster. They kept staring at the phone. 

The moment the phone's clock displayed '12:00am,' Scott grabbed Stiles and pulled him into a kiss while blindly trying to stick his phone onto his pocket. When he finally succeeded, he threw both arms over Stiles' shoulders. The sound of fireworks went off in all directions.  _BOOM! POP POP POP! BOOM!_ __

Neither one of them paid any attention to them. Their lips remained pressed together for at least the first full minute of the new year, maybe longer. Then they pulled away and watched the fireworks in the sky. 

"Happy New Year, Scott. " 

"Happy New Year, Stiles."

They continued to watch the fireworks until Stiles reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small bottle of liquor. 

"Where'd you get that?" Scott asked, raising and eyebrow. 

"I have my sources." Stiles cracked the lid and took a swig before offering it to Scott. "Our own private toast to the new year."

Scott took the bottle and raised it.  "To surviving another year full of supernatural crap." Then he took a sip and fought a gag.

"At least we know about the supernatural unlike this time last year."

"Very true."

They sat down on the roof, dangling their legs over the door below them and took turns drinking from the bottle until it was gone. Scott felt nothing, but Stiles obviously had a little buzz. 

"I'd suggest doing it right here on the roof, but its too cold to take our clothes off," Stiles burped. 

Scott snorted and wrapped an arm around Stiles. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.. I wasn't in a writing mood on Sunday.. and yesterday, I was too full excitement for The Maze Runner trailer (wasn't it awesome???!!) and anxiety and everything leading up to the new episode.. I was actually lucky to focus on writing today. Allison's death destroyed me. I refuse to accept it. If you haven't, check out the short fic I wrote dealing with that. Its called "Blood of the Banshee."

Turns out, everyone noticed their absence from the party. Allison and Isaac seemed to make it back before being missed though. When they slipped inside, every single eye was on them. Derek was closest. Now, neither Scott nor Stiles pegged Derek as a responsible adult, but before anyone could say a word, he grabbed both of them by the back of the neck and steered them out of the room.

"We're fine!" Stiles started blabbering. Alcohol seemed to make him talk more. "We just went up on the roof thing to watch fireworks and make out in private."

Derek sighed and ignored him. He turned to Scott. 

"I know what you're going to say, but it wasn't much and I think we deserve a little something, don't you think?" Scott asked him. 

" Well, actually, I wasn't going to say anything about it. I was just going to warn you that is kind of strong, so don't get too close to your parents because they'll smell it."

Scott was taken aback but nodded. " Uh, thanks."

"Also, the fact that Stiles can get intoxicated is kind of noteworthy."

Derek had a point, it was still a learning curve. Stiles' medication seemed to wear off faster than it used to, so he had to start taking it more often which made him run out faster. Luckily he still had a back supply from his month as a werewolf where it had no affect on him at all. The alcohol would probably be out of his system sooner too.

Both of them noticed that Stiles was unusually quiet and turned to him. He had slid down the wall to sit on the floor and was sleeping. 

* * *

The boys set out on their trip very early a few minutes later. Only the sheriff and Melissa were there to see them off. They had stayed at Stiles' house that night, but Melissa had worked a night shift and stopped by on the way home to see them.

Both of them were excited to get away from the supernatural hotspot that was Beacon Hills, but Stiles took it a step further. He had checked out the place's website and had come up with an itinerary. 

Scott groaned as Stiles started rattling off what they'd be doing. 

"Okay, so it’s a lodge, right? So I figured we'd get there early afternoon and just spend the day getting to know the place. Then we'll turn in early so we can have plenty of time for things the next day. They have lessons for skiing and snowboarding, and God knows we need those. Then on our last day we can go out on our own and have fun."

Stiles had also approached Derek on what to do if they ran across another werewolf. Or if they'd be encroaching on another pack's territory.  He wanted to be prepared. 

"Stiles," Derek had sighed, "I don't know what you've been reading. We're not real wolves. We don't have territories ,  we can't own entire towns. Only what's ours legally. But if you do run into another werewolf, try to be friendly. The last thing you want to do is start a fight where you have no allies."

It was a long journey. About halfway through, they had to stop for gas and they figured they might as well get food too. A late breakfast.. or an early lunch. Scott figured you couldn't call stopping at McDonald's 'brunch.'

The closer they got to their destination, the more snow there was on the ground. It only flurried in Beacon Hills, but a couple hours north, there was at least a foot of snow. Maybe more. The roads were clear though. 

Stiles' rickety jeep struggled on the way up the mountain, but they finally made it. The place was laid out before them like a winter wonderland. It was amazing. 

"So, we're here," Stiles said obviously. 

"I can see that." Stiles just nodded. "Let's go get settled in then."

They grabbed their bags out of the back of the jeep. In addition to their backpacks, they also bought along their lacrosse dufflebags stuffed with winter coats and things.

Once inside at the front desk, the man eyed them suspiciously. 

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Uh, well, my dad won this a stay here and made reservations for us and I guess this explains it all." Stiles gave the man the paper his dad had given him on Christmas. 

"Ah, I see." The man turned to the computer and typed. "Yes. Mr. Stilinski. You're in room 405."

"My dad didn't like get us the honeymoon suite or anything, did he? Because I'll be kind of embarrassed. I honestly don't know where that man got his sense of humor."

"No, sir." The man's voice seemed strained, like he hated calling a teenager 'sir.' "A single room with a king size."

Stiles and Scott exchanged a look. 

"Fantastic," Stiles said with a smile.

The guy handed over the key, looking like he didn't approve of allowing two minors to sleep together. Stiles snatched the key, thanked the man, and led Scott away.

"Your dad got us a room with one bed," Scott pointed out.

"I heard. And it’s a king size. I love my dad. Don't you just love my dad?"

Scott couldn't argue with that. Sheriff Stilinski had always been more of a dad to him than his own dad. 

The moment they were in their room, Stiles did a belly flop right on the bed. 

"Ahh, its so comfy," he said, voice muffled. 

Scott sat down and leaned back and had to agree. It was probably the most comfortable bed ever. They both probably laid there for fifteen minutes.

"Okay, we should probably get out of the room," Scott told him. "You came up with that whole itinerary, so we should probably get to that exploring before dark. We only have a few hours." Stiles mumbled protests into the mattress. " _Stiles_!" Scott barked.

"Fine," Stiles sighed, slowly getting to his feet. "Outside or inside first? Because I want to dress warmer if we're going out."

Scott suggested outside first so they could have it over well before it got dark. So the two of them bundled up, grabbed their keycard and headed out. 

There was at least two feet of snow outside, but it had been trudged through so much, it wasn't hard to walk in. People were milling about everywhere. Scott could see cabins in the distance, so he assumed that people could rent them out and stay for lengthy periods of time. Tons of people were going up the ski lift.

Quite a few others were coming down the mountain. Some on skis, some on snowboards, others sitting in tubes. Oh, Scott  had  to try that. It looked fun. 

The boys headed back inside when they had seen everything outdoors. Indoors was a lot better than out. To start with, there was hot chocolate. Then they discovered there was a game room for younger people. Also, an indoor swimming pool,  a sauna, and a few others cool things.

Stiles flat out said he was going nowhere near a sauna because it was probably going to be full of old, sweaty, perverted men. Scott was inclined to agree. 

They decided to hit up the game room first. It wasn't too packed. Several arcade games sat against the wall. There were two pool tables, a hockey  table, and a ping pong table. Scott even thought there were a group of kids sitting at a table in the corner playing poker, but he wasn't completely sure. 

He and Stiles challenged one another at a driving game first. When they slipped into the chairs, Stiles turned to Scott and said, "loser buys the winner a hot chocolate."

Stiles lost. 

Scott got a hot chocolate and was one happy puppy. 

Stiles grumbled a lot. 

As they made their way around the room looking for something else to do, they were flagged down by a guy and a girl their age .

"Hey, you guys want to play a game?" the guy asked, jerking his head toward the pool table.

Scott exchanged a look with Stiles, who nodded. "Sure."

"Fair warning, he sucks," Stiles told the guy earning a slap upside the head from Scott. 

"Don't worry," the girl said. "I suck too."

"Tom," the guy told them, shaking their hands. "This is my sister, Hazel."

"Scott," Scott replied as he shook Tom's hand. "And this is Stiles."

They played as teams. Scott and Stiles versus Tom and Hazel. Stiles got really competitive. The first time he got a ball in a pocket, he shouted so loudly that the entire room went silent and everyone stared. 

Scott and Stiles managed to scrape a win against the other two. 

"You want to grab dinner with us?" Hazel asked. "Our parents are doing who knows what and we don't really want to be around them."

"Uh, alright," Stiles said. "Scott?"

"Cool with me."

Tom started toward the door and said, "I know just the place."

The four of them walked together for a while and then Scott asked, " Have you two been here long?"

"Since new years," Hazel told them. "You?"

"Got here a few hours ago."

Hazel nodded. "You here with someone?"

"Nah," Stiles replied. "Just the two of us. My dad got a free trip, gave it to us."

"Your dad sounds awesome," Tom told him.

"He is," Scott answered for Stiles.

The two siblings took Scott and Stiles to a restaurant in the lodge. There were two of them, apparently. 

Dinner was perfect and they all quickly became friends. As it turned out, Tom and Hazel's parents rented one of the cabins Scott had seen earlier. Their parents were kind of embarrassing so they didn't spend too much time with them during the day. The two of them were from a small town about an hour from Beacon Hills. 

Stiles informed them that they were going to do a skiing and snowboarding lesson the following morning.

"Oh, Tom is an excellent snowboarder and I'm pretty good at skiing," Hazel admitted. "We could teach you. We're not experts or anything, but still."

"And I know a slope that no one really uses that we can go to," Tom added. 

"That's really nice of you," Stiles said. 

After dinner, they departed with a promise to meet at nine the following morning, after breakfast. It was getting late, so Stiles and Scott headed back to their room. 

"I smelled a werewolf," Scott said abruptly after they had changed and climbed into the bed. Stiles had turned on the tv and had the volume really low. "In the game room and then I couldn't get the smell out of my nose so I kept smelling it. I still smell it."

"Seriously?" 

Scott nodded. "I'm not the best at picking out a distinct werewolf smell, but I know I smelled one.Maybe more."

"Just remember what Derek said. Be friendly if we come into direct contact."

The two of them cuddled up together and fell asleep.

* * *

Scott felt like being lazy and the two of them ordered room service the next morning. The waffles were to die for. They sat up in the bed, stuffing their faces while watching tv. Nine o'clock grew closer, so the they got showered and ready for the day.  

A knock on the door at precisely nine made them jump and Stiles answered it to reveal Tom and Hazel.

"Sorry," Hazel said. "You weren't already waiting in the lobby so we figured we'd come up here."

"Its cool. Come on in. Excuse the mess, we ordered room service. The waffles were amazing. So was the bacon because I don't allow my dad to eat bacon, so I don't have it often. Scott's showering still."

The siblings walked into the room and took in the trashed state.

"Any reason why you have a single giant bed?" Tom asked.

"Uh, Scott and I sleep together. We can't actually be apart. I wake up with these horrible nightmares when I'm not with him."

They seemed to miraculously understand.

The sheriff called so Stiles answered at his friends' insistence. He was scolded for forgetting to call the day before and the only reason why his dad didn't call was because Scott had called Melissa. Stiles ended the call at the exact moment the bathroom door opened. Scott was wearing pants but he was shirtless. 

"Stiles, have you seen-? Oh." He noticed Tom and Hazel. His nostrils flared. "Stiles, its them."

Stiles stood up and backed away. "The werewolves?"

"Finally you caught on," Tom snorted. "We smelled you two as soon as we were in the same room yesterday. We just never bought it up because we were in public."

"Scott's bitten, so he's still not the best at pinpointing things in crowds of people. You two born or bitten?"

"Born," they replied at the same time. 

"What about you, Stiles?" Hazel asked. 

"Human." 

"You smell like one of us."

"Long story short, I was possessed when I was bitten.." He gave a poor explanation of his werewolfiness and explained the only times he could shift.

"Fascinating," Tom said. "My dad would love to hear about that. He's a huge nerd.. I mean, he loves learning about new things."

Scott finished getting dressed, then he and Stiles pulled on their coats and headed out to go learn to not fall in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to keep going.. but I decided to break up their trip up into two chapters.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to apologize ahead of time for the shittiness of this chapter. I'll go into more details after the chapter. I just hope you find the horribleness of it entertaining at least.

Both Scott and Stiles took tumbles into the snow. They broke up into two groups. Hazel attempted to coach Scott at skiing. He epicly sucked at skiing. Hazel face palmed w hen he managed to do the split with the skis on. Tom and Stiles went for the snowboarding. Stiles did several face plants into the snow. It was easy to tell that he was having a lot of fun. Stiles wasn't too bad at it. 

When they switched, Scott turned out to be pretty good at the snowboarding. He fell into the snow a few times though. Stiles wasn't too bad on the skis but he still sucked, just not as bad as Scott. 

They were on the backside of the mountain, alone. Every time they went down the slope, they'd have to trudge back up in the snow. 

Stiles made a few jokes about howling and causing avalanches. 

Things got significantly awkward when Hazel was giving Stiles some pointers. He somehow ended up on his butt and couldn't get up. Hazel stooped to give him a hand and when he was upright again, he flailed and fell forward. She managed to catch him.. with her arms wrapped around his waist.

Scott stopped listening to Tom and was staring at the situation.

"Scott, you alright?" Tom asked. He followed Scott's gaze, not really realizing it was a glare. "I think Hazel likes Stiles. She said he was quote unquote 'cute' last night. Kind of made me want to barf."

Instead of responding to that, he started slowly walking toward Stiles and Hazel. He was a few feet away when he heard her speak. 

"I-I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get dinner with me tonight?" she asked nervously.

Stiles had confusion on his face, then he realized she was hitting on him and asking him out. "Oh, um, thanks, but I can't."

"Why-?"

Her question was cut off when  a growl escaped from Scott. He went into what Stiles would probably call 'territorial alpha mode' and snarled,"  _mine _ !"

Hazel quickly turned to see Scott stalking forward with blazing red eyes and she scrambled away. Clearly she knew better than to cross an alpha. 

Scott  wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles before giving a display. He marked Stiles, which Stiles would tease him about later, by leaving a huge hickey on his neck. He felt Stiles shiver in his grasp and knew that shiver had nothing to do with the cold.

"His," Stiles agreed." Okay, Scotty, if you keep doing that, we'll end up doing it in a snow drift and I'm not really into that ." 

"Oh God, I am so sorry," Hazel started babbling. "The way you two acted, I assumed you were just really good friends."

Scott reigned in his anger and replied, "sorry. "  He was a little embarrassed that he got jealous.. again.  He wasn't just jealous that someone was hitting on Stiles. He was a little jealous that people were hitting on Stiles and not him.

"Scott gets a little, uh, jealous when someone flirts with me. Can't say that its completely one sided though because if someone flirts with him, I'd lose my shit too."

"Still, I'm sorry."

Stiles gave the 'complicated relationship' speech.

"Whoa, dude, you're an alpha," Tom said, breaking the tension. "I didn't know that."

Scott blinked. "Y-you didn't? I would've thought you could've smelled that."

Tom shook his head. "Its true that alphas can mask their scent. You must be doing it inadvertently. Its not completely masked since we still could tell you're a wolf though."

The awkwardness dispersed and the group went back do doing what they were doing. By the end of it, both Stiles and Scott were covered in snow and freezing.

"You guys want to come to our place for lunch?" Hazel asked. "Its closer than the lodge and you guys can warm up."

Scott was going to respond but Stiles cut him off with a "God, yes, please."

There was no denying Stiles, so they were going. The four of them gathered their stuff and headed up and over the hill. It took ten minutes, but they reached a decent sized cabin. The siblings dumped their stuff on the porch and Scott and Stiles did the same before following them inside. 

It was toasty in the cabin. There was a blazing fire in the living room and a woman with blonde hair was milling about in the kitchen. 

"Hey mom," Tom called out. 

She turned and noticed her kids had bought company. Immediately she did what she was doing and stepped out of the kitchen.

"These are the two you mentioned meeting yesterday?" she asked. Her children nodded. 

"This is Scott and Stiles," Hazel told her.

"Jill Kastner," the woman said shaking their hands. 

Scott's nostrils flared as he took in the various scents within the cabin. "You're not a werewolf," he said.

Mrs. Kastner shook her head. "No. My husband is an alpha though, he just never forced it on me. Speaking of him, he went out for a jog. Should be back soon. Why don't you kids go warm up in front of the fire and I'll get lunch ready."

After some struggling to get their coats off, Scott and Stiles huddled together next to the fire. Tom and Hazel bought them mugs of hot chocolate to help. The teenagers were making small talk when the door opened and a big man came inside. 

More introductions went around when he noticed the two additional teenagers. Tom and Hazel's dad's name was Nicholas, though he made them call him Nick instead of Mr.  Kastner. 

Mrs.Kastner placed a huge pot on the table and started dishing out chili. Everyone flocked to the table and took a seat. It was probably the best chili Scott had ever tasted. Not including his mom's. He was allowed to be a little biased. 

Mr. Kastner... er , Nick, was extremely interested in Stiles' situation. Having never heard of such a thing, he listened and asked tons of questions. 

"So, you still have some level of control over him as an alpha?" he asked Scott. 

Scott nodded. "He can also slightly shift under the right sort of pressure. Not completely though."

"Hmm. I wonder..." Nick stood up from the table and walked over behind Scott and Stiles. "Mind if I try something?" Scott was on red alert but he shrugged. Nick took Scott's hand and placed it on the back on Stiles' neck. "Okay, concentrate on forcing Stiles, as a beta to shift, and let's see."

Scott gripped Stiles and took a deep breath. A gasp from across the table told him something had happened. Stiles wasn't completely transformed, but his eyes were burning blue.

"You're eyes-" Hazel began.

"Probably not the best conversation topic," Scott said, cutting her off and taking his hand off of Stiles' neck.

"Scott, its fine. I've gotten used to the fact that I'm cursed to have blue eyes. I'm not going to freak out anymore." Stiles sighed. "I was possessed by a Japanese demon called a  nogitsune and it killed people using my body."

"A nogitsune? I've only read about those," Nick  input. 

"We've been through a lot together, but that was probably the worst month or so of my life," Scott admitted. "But its over now. Has been for a while, and we've recovered well."

"That's fantastic to hear. Any of the stories I've read about people in those situations never turn out happy. I'm glad one of them did."

They learned more about the Kastners though. Like the fact that since Mrs. Kastner was human, their children had half a chance of being either human or werewolf. Hazel was born a werewolf, but Tom was actually born human. Tom was extremely ill as a baby and their father turned him with a little nip because an infant couldn't survive an actual bite.  He was raised as a wolf his whole life so it was always easier to tell others he was born a wolf. 

Near the end of lunch, Scott's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that Isaac was calling him.

"Um, this might be important. Do you mind?" he asked politely.

"Not at all," Mrs. Kastner said.

Scott answered the phone to hear Isaac talking quickly. It reminded Scott of when Stiles would take too much of his medication. He was sure he heard the words fox and fire. 

"Isaac, man, you've gotta slow down, you sound like Stiles when he's overdosed on Adderall. ( _Stiles yelped, "hey!"_ )  What's wrong?"

Isaac's voice hesitated. " _K_ _ira electrocuted the twins _ _with her fox fire and now they're mad at her_."

"Kira electrocuted the twins with her fox fire," Scott repeated slowly. "Why?"

" _The twins were shot at in the woods. De_ _rek managed to save them. E than said that they made a lot of enemies with the alpha pack and they're probably catching up to them. They were freaking out a little and Kira shocked them. No_ _rmally I wouldn't care what happens to them, but since you're giving them a chance, I figured I'd do the right thing and ask the alpha._ "

Scott glanced at Stiles who was starting at him in confusion. 

"So, there are hunters in town?"

" _Apparently, but they're only after Ethan and Aiden._ "

Stiles snatched the phone and laid out a quick plan. "Get the Argents, okay? Find these people that are after the twins and have Chris confront them and get them out of town. We're not coming back until late tomorrow night, so you're going to have to settle this on your own. That's your general basis. You're all smart enough to come up with something more detailed. "

Isaac apologized again and Scott assured him it was fine. 

The Kastners were sitting around the table staring at them after they hung the phone up. 

"Fox fire?" Tom asked.

Nick snorted. "Sounds like you've got a kitsune problem."

"Kitsune? Yes. Problem? No," Scott said. "She's in our pack."

"You do realize foxes-"

"And wolves don't get along," Stiles completed. "Yeah, we know. We've sort of broken the mold. That usually applies to wolves and hunters yet we have a hunter in our pack too. In fact, we have the most convoluted pack ever. There's Scott and me, whatever the hell I am. We have a banshee, a hunter, a kitsune, a bitten beta..." He continued to explain their crazy pack.

"It must take a truly special alpha to keep such a unique pack going," Nick admitted.

"I think you mean a _T_ _rue A lpha _ ," Stiles said with a big grin. Scott groaned.

That really amazed the werewolf family. Scott grew nervous that Nick Kastner might try to kidnap them for a freakish collection of supernatural creatures he probably kept back home. No such thing happened. 

Unfortunately when they left, Tom and Hazel couldn't come with them. They didn't ask why, but promised they see them again before they left the following day. 

That left Stiles and Scott on their own to practice what they learned that morning. 

Stiles decided that they would both go snowboarding since Stiles wasn't that bad at it but Scott epicly sucked on skis. They had a blast though, both taking even more tumbles into the snow. They managed to make it all the way to the bottom of the slow by holding hands. The two of them faced one another and stayed arms length apart as they gripped one another. 

Sadly, their fun had to end in pain. 

Stiles veered off toward the forest by accident and was going kind of fast. Scott sped after him before something bad happened but it was too late. Stiles somehow managed to slam into a tree and ended up spread out on the ground with the snowboard still attached to his feet. 

Scott came to a stop and all but ripped his snowboard off before dropping to his knees beside Stiles. Stiles was out cold and he was panicking. He was about ready pick Stiles up and carry him back to the lodge when his eyes fluttered open.

"Who died?" he asked.

Scott snorted. "You, almost. You slammed into a tree. Are you okay?"

Stiles tried to sit up but winced. "My shoulder is killing me, I guess that's what hit the tree." 

"Your head too," Scott added. Seeing as Stiles had been knocked out, that seemed logical. He checked Stiles' head. "Yep, you're bleeding a little and you probably have a concussion."

Once the snowboard was detached from Stiles, Scott had to physically pick him up and put him on his feet. Scott carried their stuff while Stiles leaned on his shoulder and they slowly made their way back to the lodge.

"I managed to find some aspirin," Scott told Stiles. He had left Stiles alone , laid out on the bed,  to go find some things to help. "I didn't want to get too suspicious and ask for anything else because it would be weird when you're okay. I'm pretty sure you'll be fine by morning at least."

Stiles swallowed double the dosage of aspirin that a normal person would've taken. Scott ripped Stiles' shirt off and placed his hand on the sore shoulder and took some pain. It must've made Stiles a little giddy.

"Hot Nurse McCall," he said with a grin. 

Scott froze, remembering something from four years ago or so. "Uh, you don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"When we went through that skateboarding phase when we were about twelve or thirteen? You fell and skinned up your knees so my mom patched you up and afterward you told me my mom was a hot nurse. I ended up punching you for it."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Okay, awkward. Totally forgot about that. How about sexy Nurse McCall? Or maybe hot Dr. McCall?"

"Not much of a doctor, Stiles. I can't remember how to check for a concussion, so we're just  gonna  assume you have one. I  _t_ _hink _ my mom said not to sleep if you have one, so we're going to make sure you stay awake ."

"Then you'll just have to keep me awake."

Scott nodded and leaned over to grab the remote. He stopped himself. Instead he stripped his shirt in one swift motion and straddled Stiles' waist while trying to not jostle him too much.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally on board with this," Stiles groaned as Scott kissed along his jaw. 

He never spoke as he kissed Stiles everywhere he could reach from his current position, minus the injured shoulder.

Getting Stiles' pants off was a little tricky, but done quickly. He had to shimmy them down. Scott quickly lost his own pants though and crawled up between Stiles' legs and kissed him. While he had Stiles distracted, he took a little more of the pain from his shoulder.

"Hurry up!" Stiles muttered.

Scott pulled back and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'm going for slow and passionate here. Don't rush me." He didn't say 'making love' because it just sounded ridiculous out loud. Some things are better left unsaid. 

Stiles' underwear was a little easier to slip off and then Scott tasked himself with attempted to get a pillow or two under Stiles' lower back to make it easier on both of them. It wasn't easy, but it helped a lot. 

Wanting to go slow, Scott experimented with something he'd never done with Stiles before. He lowered his face to Stiles' butt. That's what it was, there was no other way to put it. He slowly swiped his tongue at Stiles' hole. 

"Holy God," Stiles whimpered. "Do that again."

Scott went for it. A few licks in, he pressed his tongue inside with interesting results. Stiles shuddered and mumbled incoherently.  The one thing Scott didn't do was attempt to blow Stiles. He was going for the love making effect and he thought that would cheapen it. Blowjobs seemed reserved for sex for fun. 

When he had Stiles right where he wanted him, not begging, but not quite with it, he moved on. Knowing they'd end up having sex at least once during their trip, Scott came prepared. He reached his hand into his backpack on the floor and pulled out the lube and cracked the top. 

He took his time opening Stiles up. Stiles remained quiet only making an occasional sound of pleasure. Not that he'd ever admit it, but when he Stiles first became more than friends, he sneaked a look at porn for ideas. So that gave him ideas on what to do with the hand he wasn't using. He was working Stiles open with one hand and rubbing over his body with the other. He felt completely stupid, but hey, Stiles wasn't complaining or saying anything. 

Stiles' silence was a little unnerving so when Scott was lubed up  he  had to ask, "you ready?"

"Yeah," Stiles breathed. 

Scott slowly pushed inside. He kept it nice and slow and for the first time ever, Stiles didn't say anything about it. Stiles wrapped his legs around Scott's waist as tightly as he could. Scott leaned forward and pressed their bodies together as best as he could without hitting Stiles' shoulder. 

He pressed soft kisses to Stiles' neck as he rolled his hips. 

Stiles mumbled, "I love you."

His release started building, edging closer and closer. Both of them must've been in sync because as soon as Scott's orgasm ripped through him, Stiles' followed his lead. 

After cleaning themselves up, the first thing Scott said was, "I love you too, you know."

Stiles grinned. "I know. And we should totally do that again some day soon, but properly when I'm not injured and I can move more."

"Agreed."

Scott laid town to take a breather and kept Stiles talking so he wouldn't fall asleep yet. After they had a good enough amount of time to relax, Scott pulled on his clothes and called room service for dinner and they had their meal sitting on the bed. Stiles was still naked under the covers and it didn't seem weird at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank clorenzi for the idea of Stiles getting hurt.. The, uh, love making I was going for didn't turn out too well. But its Scott and Stiles, its going to be awkward without being awkward. 
> 
> My personal sex life if non-existent so I get all of my ideas for the sex stuff from porn. Anything weird that happens is something I've seen guys do in videos. 
> 
> I'm terrible at coming up with names of OCs. I was trying to come up with a werewolfy last name, so that's what I googled. A list of names someone wrote came up and I decided to go with Kastner. I liked the sound of it, but it doesn't really sound werewolfy does it?
> 
> And finally, I decided to throw in a mention of the plotline from the show where the twins were shot at in 3x23.. Its not a big deal, it'll be resolved befoer Stiles and Scott get back home. I just wanted a mention of what was happening in Beacon Hills during their absence and a little excuse to tell their new friends more about themselves.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I love you guys, I threw together a little something for tonight :) Not much, but I hope its alright.

Scott woke up before Stiles did and decided to go get them breakfast. It only took fifteen minutes. Stiles was still sleeping when he returned. It took a few shakes to get him awake and sit up against the pillows . 

"How's your shoulder?" Scott asked.

"A lot better," Stiles yawned as his breakfast was laid in his lap. "Uh, I'm still naked."

"So? Does that stop you from eating?"

The two of them sat on the bed watching _P_ _hineas and F erb _and ate their breakfast. Halfway through their food, a loud hammering on the door made them jump.

The bed wasn't in view of the door, so Scott put down his food and left Stiles eating to go get it. When he answered it, Tom and Hazel were outside. Hazel invited herself inside and slipped past Scott.

"Come in?" Scott mumbled.

Tom mouthed, " _s_ _orry_ ," and followed. 

"Oh my God!" Stiles squawked from inside the room.

Scott rounded the corner to find that Stiles had abandoned his breakfast on the bed and had the sheets drawn up to his chest. 

"Dude, are you naked?" Tom asked. 

"No, I'm wearing transparent clothes. What do you think?" Tom grimaced. " That's what happens when you barge in," Stiles snapped.    


"It was Hazel's fault!" 

Hazel was just standing there staring at Stiles. Then her nostrils flared as she sniffed.   


"It smells just like your bedroom at home, Tom, just stronger," she snorted. Tom turned red. 

Stiles ripped the sheet up on the bed and stood up wrapping it around himself. "I'm just gonna go take a shower. Scott, toss me some clothes into the bathroom please." He backed through the door and slammed it shut behind him. 

As Scott gathered Stiles' clothes, Tom asked, "so, uh, what did you guys get up to yesterday after you left our place? Leaving out the, you know, _a_ _ctivities_ that reek."

"We went back out and snowboarded again, but Stiles ran into a tree and hurt himself. His shoulder was messed up and he probably had a concussion, but luckily he has a little bit of werewolf healing, so he's fine now."

"Tom cracked his head on a rock the first time he went snowboarding," Hazel blurted out.

Tom slapped his own forehead. Scott chose to ignore her and put Stiles' clothes into the bathroom. 

"You two have any plans for today before you go home?" Tom asked after Stiles came out of the bathroom freshly showered and clothed. 

"I think Stiles should still take it easy, so I was going to suggest tubing," Scott admitted.

They all went for it. Clearly Tom and Hazel didn't have friends to be themselves with so they really, really wanted to hang out with Scott and Stiles as much as they could. They probably had to keep the werewolf thing from their friends at home.

The four of them headed for the back of the mountain where they had the day before. It really was better than being around the public slope because it allowed them to be their  werewolfy selves. They stayed out there until after lunch time when they parted ways again.

Scott and Stiles headed back to their room to pack then went back to the game room one final  time. 

Tom and Hazel turned up while they were putting their stuff in the jeep. 

"Our parents told us to tell you goodbye. They hope they see you again some day," Hazel said sadly. 

"We do too," Tom added. "Its nice having some friends in on the secret for a change. No one back home outside of our family knows. There's no one else in out family that's our age." That confirmed Scott's suspicions.

Stiles leaned into the jeep and when he stood back up, he had a piece of paper in his hand. He handed it to Tom.

"Since Scott is the alpha, it makes sense for you to have his info. So here's his email, home address and number. My number is on there too since we're  friends."

"And if you're ever in Beacon Hills, let us know," Scott said.

Tom asked for a piece of paper and jotted down their information as well before handing it to Scott. "And you do the same if you're ever in our neck of the woods."

Hazel hugged them and when Scott went for a handshake with Tom, he ended up hugging Scott too. After he hugged Stiles, they climbed into the jeep and drove off. Their two new friends waved until they were out of sight.

Ten minutes down the road, Stiles sniffed. Scott glanced over at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I know we only knew them for like two days, but I already miss them. I hope we get to see them again. They're pretty cool."

"We will, Stiles, we will."

They didn't get home until after ten that evening. Both of them passed out immediately, glad their parents said they didn't have to go to school the next day.

* * *

 Melissa woke them up late in the morning and demanded they tell her all about the trip. They went into as much detail as possibly. They left out the sex and downplayed Stiles' shoulder injury. In the end, she was glad they had fun. 

Not wanting to lay around at home all day, the two of them decided to pick up lunch and bring it to the sheriff. He too demanded to hear about their trip when they came into his office. They did the same as they did with Melissa and omitted certain things. 

"Thank you for winning that and giving it to us, dad," Stiles said. "I think it was good to get away for a few days."

"Yeah, it was," Scott agreed. "Thanks."

"You deserved it. Especially after everything you've been through. I wish there could've been away for all of you guys to go. "

"Imagine Derek Hale on a ski trip," Stiles laughed. 

That caused Scott and the sheriff to both chuckle because the thought was kind of funny. 

On their way out of the station, they ran into Scott's dad. He asked how their trip was as well then informed them that Lucas missed them. 

"How about we go pick him up from school," Scott suggested. 

Agent McCall agreed and called his fiancé to tell her. 

They had a couple hours to spare, so Stiles suggested they go visit (read: irritate) Derek. They must've caught him during a cat nap (Stiles' words) because he was jumping off of the bed when they came in.

"I need to invest in a lock and a doorbell," Derek grumbled.

"Our weekend away was amazing, thanks for asking," Stiles said happily.

Scott slapped him on the shoulder. "I kind of had a question." Derek gave him a 'go on' look. "Have you ever heard of a werewolf family called the Kastners ?"

Derek's eyebrows furrowed in though. "I think so. My mom might've mentioned them once, years ago. Why?"

"We met them at the ski lodge," Scott replied with a shrug. "They were really nice."

"And we became total bros with their kids," Stiles cut in. " You can become bros with a girl right?"

They ignored him.

"Anyway, what was the deal with the twins? Isaac called and was kind of panicky."

Derek explained how a couple of hunters had caught up with the twins. They killed someone a year previously somewhere far from Beacon Hills. The hunters had been on their trail for a long time. When they caught up, Aiden was shot with a wolfsbane bullet, but Derek intervened and saved him. Isaac suggested they go to Chris Argent for help (Stiles' idea from the phone call) but Derek was hesitant to bother him. 

After Kira electrocuted the twins, who were freaking out, Derek conceded . Chris, Derek, and Allison tracked the hunters down and managed to get them to leave. They fed them a rather true story about how the twins were used by Deucalion and how they were under the control of a new alpha now. Chris wasn't about to have anyone hunting in his town, so they packed up and left. 

Scott was pretty glad it was wrapped up before they came home. He didn't want to deal with that and then he'd have to worry about Stiles putting himself in harms way.. again.

Beacon Hills was backwards because the elementary school let out before the middle and high schools. So they found themselves a little while later climbing out of the jeep and walking up the sidewalk to wait outside the doors. They hadn't been there in years.

There was no bell, so little kids suddenly started shuffling out of the building at same time. They waited and waited. The crowd slowly thinned a little and Lucas came out with an adorable Iron Man backpack on his back. It was like he knew they'd be there because he turned and looked right at them for running over and hugging them.

"Have a good day back?" Stiles asked.

Lucas shook his head. "It was boring."

"Well let's get you as far away from here as possible, sound good?" Scott told him.

Lucas nodded. "Missed you."

"We missed you too, little guy."

After dropping Lucas off at home, they were going to go to lacrosse tryouts, but Isaac let them know that Finstock took an extra day as well and that they weren't going to be held until the weekend. 

* * *

There was an impromptu pack night that afternoon. After school, everyone showed up at Scott's house unannounced. T he twins t urned up also,  a little on edge after their encounter with the hunters. T he pack, t oo, demanded to hear about their weekend away. Lydia managed to get a sex story out of them which caused Isaac to gag.

"So you had sex  _w_ _hile_ Stiles was injured?" Lydia asked.

"Um, yes?" Scott replied.

"He went gentle. Like really gentle. It was kind of nice, not that I don't like being rough and everything," Stiles added.

"Oh God, do you  _h_ _ave_ to talk about that right now?" Isaac cried. Aiden nodded in agreement. Ethan seemed to be taking note of things to do with Danny.

"Yes!" all three girls snapped at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd take a little consensus... Almost a year ago, I started a fic where Stiles had a cousin from his mom's side of the family come for a visit. It was going to be a part of a series I did were Stiles was a werewolf, but I scrapped the fic. I like the general basis, so should I rework the Stiles' cousin idea and have it come up in this fic eventually. Maybe when I eventually get to their spring break and the cousin comes for a visit then.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in several days. I took a tiny break from this to write a stupid little fic I kept thinking about.. Then there was a Teen Wolf marathon on Monday, and Tuesday I was still not over the finale. And then I didn't get a chance to write yesterday..
> 
> Anyway, what about that finale huh? Holy crap. DANNY FREAKING KNOWS! That's the biggest thing I took away from it to be honest. And Aiden's death broke my heart. And evil Stiles was so hot. And they visited Narnia. And can we talk about that epic scene where the Oni cut down the people in the hospital? WHOA. 
> 
> Here's your promise of awkwardly kinky sex.. And also a little monster of the week bit. :)

Over the next couple of months after their getaway, Scott and Stiles resumed their lives. It was normal, or as normal as possible when their lives are made up of supernatural crap. They spent time with the pack and Lucas. Mostly separ ately but sometimes all together since Lucas loved everyone. The twins even warmed up to him. 

Scott's dad bought Lucas to their first lacrosse game. He loved it. Beacon Hills won. Stiles called him their good luck charm. Lucas bolted out of the stands and into Scott's arms after the final goal was made (by Isaac). Scott, Stiles, and Lucas had a group hug, which they pulled Isaac in to.

As the weather grew warmer, they started doing more things outside with Lucas. They took him to the park. When the carnival came to town, they took him and won him _a_ _ll_ o f the stuffed animals. On rainy days, they stayed cooped up in one of their bedrooms and played videogames. 

Stiles finally proposed kinky bondage sex again. Part of Scott really wanted to say no, but he was mostly intrigued by the idea. So he agreed.

"So, you were serious about the collar back at Christmas?" Scott asked incredulously when Stiles pulled it out from where it was stashed.

He swallowed slowly and Scott was mesmerized by the way his Adam's apple bobbed. "Uh sure. The leash is kind of pointless, so screw that." He tossed the dog leash to the floor. Scott watched as Stiles shucked his shirt and fumbled awkwardly with the collar.

Scott was sold on it the moment the collar clicked into place. A wave of... well, something washed over him and he had the urge to manhandle Stiles. He had Stiles on his stomach,  pinned down on the bed in a matter of seconds. 

"Whoa, if I knew this would turn you on like that I would've bought this up sooner," Stiles mumbled into the sheets. Scott didn't respond.

The dog leash caught Scott's attention and he got up to grab it. Stiles barely registered that Scott was gone before he was back and wrapping it around Stiles' wrists, tying them behind his back.  

"Hey, I thought that's what handcuffs are for."

"Don't pretend you aren't enjoying this. I can feel the arousal rolling off of you. I only have two pairs of cuffs and I have other plans for those," Scott replied climbing back off of Stiles.

"What do you MEAN?" Stiles asked, squawking the last part as Scott flipped him over. 

Scott unbuttoned Stiles' jeans and ripped them off along with his underwear in one swift motion. 

"That was hot," Stiles admitted before Scott flipped him back over. 

The alpha reached into his drawer and grabbed the two pairs of handcuffs he had in there. One was from several months ago, the other he had recently snatched from his dad's house. He left the key in the drawer. Stiles' head jerked around at the clicking of the cuffs. Scott spread Stiles' legs wide and cuffed his ankles to the bed.

"Yeah, this is probably better than the situation I kept playing over in my head."

Scott snorted. "I'd tape your mouth shut, but then you wouldn't be able to say the safe word. People do that right? Have safe words when they do things like this?"

Stiles gave a spasmy shrug and muttered into the mattress," I think so. Can we go with kumquat?"

"Why?"

"Because its funny."

Couldn't argue with that. Scott stripped his own clothes off and jumped onto the bed to straddle Stiles' ass. His tied hands were resting just inches from Scott's dick. He knew Stiles could handle a good amount of roughness, so he gripped Stiles' hair and forced him to turn his head. Scott needed to get his lips on Stiles' pretty pink ones. 

Scott pulled away with a gasp. Kissing Stiles caused him to forget to breath sometimes. Apparently Stiles did that too because he was still  breathing heavily  when Scott pressed his lips to his neck. He mouthed at it before biting down hard with human teeth. 

Stiles hissed loudly and Scott pulled away to discover he broke the skin. The bite mark wasn't bleeding but blood had risen to the surface.

"A little warning next time you go all vampire on me."

With a laugh, Scott kept moving. His mouth barely left Stiles' skin, leaving a trail of tiny bruises as he went. When he finally reached the bound hands, he pulled back and contemplated what to do next. After a couple seconds of though, he smirked to himself and knew exactly what to do.

He ran his fingers lightly over the pale skin beneath him. Mostly concentrating on Stiles' sides since that was were he was the most ticklish. Stiles was howling in laughing and thrashing all over the bed almost throwing Scott off. 

"Stop, please," he sobbed into the sheets. Scott took pity on him and stopped. "Evil bastard," Stiles mumbled. Scott tickled him again and he resumed thrashing. 

Scott bit his lip to avoid laughing out loud as he left his spot straddling Stiles' ass and moved to a place between his legs. He slapped his palm against Stiles' ass cheek leaving a red hand print on the white skin.

Stiles yelped and gave a strained, "kumquat!"

Both of them took a moment to snicker. "What's wrong?"

"Can we not do the spanking thing? It makes me feel like a kid being  spanked by dad. It's a little much."

"Says the one wearing a dog collar. I mean, has it occurred to you that I could choke you with one finger? " To prove a point he looped a finger through the collar and gave it a little tug and Stiles made a choking sound.

"Yeah, point taken. Actually some people get off on that, but I find it weird."

Scott hummed in agreement. "Now, are we going to keep going or do you want a snack break? Because I really want to get my tongue in your ass."

Stiles shuddered. "Oh my _G_ _od_ , you can't just say things like that, Scott."

"I _c_ _an_ a nd I _w_ _ill _ ," Scott replied before burying his face between Stiles' cheeks and causing him to make the best sounds.

He was _s_ _till_ m oaning into the sheets when Scott pulled away to lube  himself and Stiles' hole up. Stiles must've been really caught up in the moment because he seemed to realize Scott had pulled back around the time Scott was lining his dick up with his hole. He turned his head awkwardly to see what Scott was doing.

"You ready?" Scott asked with a crooked grin. 

"Yeah," Stiles breathed.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Scott pushed in slowly, burying himself as deep as he could. When he pulled back out completely, Stiles whined a little. He gasped again when Scott pushed back in. It was fun tormenting Stiles so he did it two more times getting the exact same reaction.

Stiles mumbled incoherent things into the sheets as Scott rolled his hips. 

"More," Stiles groaned. 

Scott paused for a second. "More what? I can't push in any further than this."

"Then go faster," Stiles snapped. "Give it to like a man and not a dainty princess."

Knowing that Stiles could handle anything Scott did, he immediately plowed into him, hard. Scott's thighs slammed against Stiles making loud slapping noises. Stiles was moaning and groaning into the mattress and Scott felt Stiles' body shudder beneath him as he came, accompanied by a strangled sound. Scott went over the edge moments later. 

Scott slipped off of the bed and pulled on his boxers and backed toward the door, leaving Stiles on the bed.

"Uh, we're  gonna  have to change the bed," Stiles said as Scott tiptoed through the door. He sounded _w_ _recked_. S cott headed for the linen closet down the hall and listened to Stiles struggling on the bed. "Scott? SCOTT?"

Scott listened to Stiles grumble and call Scott names a little more before coming back in with the sheets.

"Where did you go?"

"To get sheets," Scott said slowly. He put them down in the chair and moved to get the keys for the handcuffs. 

The first thing Stiles did when his hands were untied was punch Scott in the chest. "You ass."

Scott smiled innocently. "Let's just take a shower, huh?"

* * *

The pack got their first bit of action since the nogitsune in the spring. Pets started going missing on the outskirts of town. Not tiny little dogs or cats, but large dogs. Such as Golden Retrievers and a freaking Husky. 

The sheriff's station put out a bulletin saying that there was a bear in the area. It was the only thing that made sense to normal people. Sheriff  Stilinski, however, wasn't buying it. He came home to Scott and Stiles and told them what was happening. Scott agreed to go out and check for anything odd.

Stiles followed him out into the woods along with Derek. They didn't bother Isaac or the twins yet. Scott came back with nothing, but Derek told him he caught a strange scent on the west side of town. Lydia and Allison took to checking the bestiary for the scent Derek described.

Their game needed to be stepped up when a child went missing from her backyard. The mother was freaking out. That put the pack on edge. Mostly Scott and Stiles because of Lucas. If one child went missing, others could too. Scott's dad kept a close eye on him at all times. 

"A chupacabra?" Stiles asked. "A freaking vampire dog thing?"

Lydia nodded. "Makes sense. They usually go for livestock but there really aren't any cows around Beacon Hills. Since the nemeton probably drew it here like it does everything else, it makes sense that it would go for other animals."

Some moron decided a hunting party to track down the 'bear' was a good idea. A party of fifteen or so people took to the woods, probably sick and tired of the bizarre animal attacks that happened over the last year. It did help a little.

The party found the carcasses of the animals that had gone missing deep in the woods. That gave the pack a good place to start. The hunting party gave up at sunset according to the sheriff so the pack headed out after nightfall.

Scott learned his lesson and didn't even bother trying to get Stiles to stay home. His best boyfriend grabbed his baseball bat and headed out with them. Lydia stayed at Scott's house researching ways to make killing the creature easier. She attempted to get Stiles to stay with her but he refused to let Scott go out there without him to protect his werewolf ass. 

Scott did make Stiles stay with him though. That made teams of two make sense. Allison went with Isaac, the twins went together and Kira went with Derek. She seemed to have some sort of respect for the guy and trusted him even though she had spent the least amount of time with him. 

The pack started  at the place the hunting party discovered the dead animals and panned out in opposites directions. 

"Do we even know what we're looking for?" Stiles whispered as they trudged through the woods stepping over branches and jumping over fallen trees.

"I'm assuming some sort of dog," Scott replied. "Probably a little bigger than a normal dog since it was able to drag big dogs into the woods."

They moved on in silence. Scott was listening carefully and trying to pick up any sort of scent. Derek's description was vague but he said a good starting point was the scent of blood and/or rotting flesh. All Scott was picking up so far were forest smells. That was until the howl.

Scott knew it was Derek immediately. Even Stiles could hear it even though he didn't know who. Scott bounded off toward the call, Stiles tripping and stumbling along behind him. They ran for probably half a mile until they came to a clearing. A small inlet, not deep enough to be a cave, was set into the side of a mound on one side. In the center was a surprising sight.

Derek was circling the creature, wolfed out, unsure what to do. Kira was riding it, somehow avoiding being thrown off. It looked rougher than riding a bull. The dog was definitely bigger than normal ones. Probably five feet tall, at least. Black, scaly skin and red eyes. There was a putrid stench of blood and other things that even Stiles could pick up with his sensitive sense of smell. 

It hadn't noticed Scott and Stiles yet. Stiles nudged Scott and pointed. Kira's sword was rammed deeply into the thing's side and it seemed to have no effect.

Before Scott could think of a plan, Stiles went into idiot mode and charged into the clearing. He was gone before Scott could stop him. 

"Hey, doggy!" he shouted running at an angle from it.

It snarled, frothing at the mouth like a rabid dog and charged him. Kira was still on the monster dog's back as it moved. Scott and Derek were  a little too slow to stop it. Stiles seemed to realize his stupidity and held  the bat up in front of him with both hands as a shield. The giant dog bit down on the bat and forced Stiles backward until his back was against a tree. A huge frothing mouth just an arms length away from his face. Stiles was managing to hold it off just barely. 

Scott and Derek charged and tackled the  chupacabra  but it wouldn't budge. Since it had finally stopped moving so much, Kira was able to retrieve her sword but didn't do anything knowing it stabbing it would only enrage it again.

"What do we do?" she asked. 

"I don't know but someone do something fast. I can't keep doing this forever and its got death breath," Stiles said with a strained voice. 

Allison, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden burst into the clearing seconds later. Allison had an arrow drawn and ready.  

"Don't fire!" Derek shouted. "It'll only piss it off."

Something about Stiles seemed to be setting it off. Probably because Stiles called it 'doggy.' It wouldn't take its attention off of him and just ignored everyone else.

Everyone's phones dinged for a text. Lydia telling them she found something. Scott was too focused on trying to find a way to get it away from Stiles to reach for his phone. 

"Lydia says decapitate it," Isaac yelled over the snarling. 

Knowing she wouldn't have the strength to cut through the thick skin and bones, Kira tossed her sword at Scott. He caught it and bought it down on the  chupacabra's  neck. It was a delayed reaction you'd normally  only see in movies. It stayed intact, teeth biting down on Stiles' bat, snarling in his face. Then suddenly the body collapsed and the jaw unhinged, letting the bat go. The head fell to the ground at Stiles' feet.

Stiles slid down the tree to sit on the ground breathing heavily. 

"You okay?" Scott asked as he knelt down beside him.

Stiles nodded. "My arms are killing me."

"Good." Scott slapped Stiles upside the head really hard.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot. That thing could've ripped you to pieces! No putting yourself in danger again."

Stiles huffed. 

* * *

Things took an interesting twist a couple weeks later. It was quiet after the c hupacabra incident and boy did Scott give Stiles hell for being an idiot. He overheard him telling Lydia that he thought Scott was going to put him over his knee and spank him like a bad child. Scott was tempted to just because Stiles wasn't into it that night. 

Scott and Stiles had a rough lacrosse practice. In the rush to get home, they didn't even bother changing their clothes or showering at school. They climbed into the jeep and headed to Stiles' house since it was a little bit closer. Both of them were in desperate need of a shower . 

"Race you to the bathroom," Stiles challenged. "No werewolf powers though."

"Deal," Scott accepted. 

They grabbed their bags and raced toward the house. Stiles beat him to the front door, but he tripped over the threshold and plowed face first into the floor. Scott jumped over him and bounded up the stairs. 

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LET ME WIN!" Stiles yelled as he clambered to his feet like a baby giraffe. 

He grabbed Scott's ankle, almost missing it, and pulled hard. Scott went down on the stairs and banged his head. Scott was dazed for a second, giving Stiles enough time to scramble up the stairs. 

By the time they got to the top of their stairs they were wrestling on the floor. Struggling to keep the other behind them.

"For the love of God! Just shower together! I know you do it already and I don't care!" Stiles' dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He knew what was going on because they raced to shower before the other many times before. 

After their joint shower, they slipped across the hall with towels around their waists to get dressed. Then they headed downstairs to the kitchen for something to eat. 

"Uh, Stiles, there's something we need to discuss," Sheriff Stilinski said from the doorway as he watched Scott and Stiles make sandwiches and shove them down their throats. 

"Wha-?" Stiles asked with a mouthful. 

The sheriff jerked his head toward the living room and both boys followed. There was a guy sitting on the couch looking slightly distraught and a bit nervous.

"Stiles, this is your cousin, well, second cousin, Colton," the sheriff said.

Stiles proceeded to choke to death on his mouthful of sandwich and Scott had to thump him on the back. 

Colton smiled shyly and said, "hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a discussion with a few of my favorite readers, you know who you guys are ;) I decided to go with my cousin idea, but adapt it with a twist.. I love that Stiles and his dad are the only blood each other has. So naturally there's something not right with this guy. Why is he lying and pretending? You'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> As for the name, I'm shit at thinking up names. I had Colton Haynes on my mind because I watched Arrow last night and followed his live tweets.. Plus, I like the name Colton haha.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, but I'm trying to not make it boring by adding a ton of unimportant things haha.. Stiles is pretty suspicious of this 'cousin.' And for good reason.

"Cousin?" Stiles choked out.

"Yes, Stiles," his dad said slowly. "Now sit down so I can talk to you."

So apparently Stiles' mom had a cousin that they had never met and he and his wife died. Their son, Colton, was left without any family. He was in his first year of college when it happened and he had to drop out and blah  blah  with tons of legal stuff. Long story short, he learned that Stiles was his only surviving family member and tracked him down. 

"So.. he's staying here?" He was purposely not addressed the so-called cousin sitting on the couch. The prospect of having some other sort of family should have made him happy, but he didn't really appreciate someone coming out of the blue like that and encroaching on him and his dad. Scott could practically feel everything Stiles felt. 

"Yes, Stiles," the sheriff repeated. "He's saying here. I've already set him up in the guest room and tomorrow he's going to  look for a job so that he can help out around the house." The sheriff seemed to sense the awkward because he stood up. "I'll, uh, just leave you guys to get acquainted."

Scott assumed that the sheriff wanted him in on this since he and Stiles were always together anyway. And if you thought it couldn't get more awkward, you are mistaken.

"So, hi, I guess," Stiles muttered, scrutinizing the Colton. 

Colton smiled nervously. Scott couldn't blame him with the look that Stiles was giving him. "Hey." Another awkward silence. "Look, I know you don't want me here. Its only until I can get on my feet. I had no where else to go."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "So you decided to hunt down long lost family that didn't know you existed and thought squatting with them was a good idea."

"Excuse us for a minute," Scott said before dragging Stiles out of the room. "Stiles, stop being mean. Can't you tell he's already upset and uncomfortable enough. He's lost his family, like a certain other person we know. Its not his fault," he snapped. "Why are you so mad about this?"

"Because, for the longest time, its been just me and my dad. Now there's this guy showing up out of no where claiming to be a cousin. Where the hell were they all these years, huh? My dad is the only family I have." Scott was about to protest. "Blood-wise, moron. It was just us for how long and absolutely no word from them until this guy turns up."

"It might be a good thing," Scott argued. 

"There's something fishy here. He wants something more than he's letting on and I'm going to find out what it is with or without your help. We're going to go back in there, I'm going to politely ask him questions and you're going to listen to see if he's lying about anything. Got it?" Scott nodded.

They went back into the living room.

"Every thing okay?" Colton asked. 

Stiles nodded. "Sorry. It was just kind of a shock. Its been just me and my dad for years, you know." Colton nodded understandingly. "Anyway, this is Scott, my... special friend."

" _Special friend_?" S cott asked incredulously.

"Well, its easier than explaining our actual relationship." Scott just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, tell us about yourself, man."

Colton told them all about himself. Things he liked, things he did for fun, where he came from. What his family was like. How he didn't know his dad had a cousin until looking into it himself. Turned out his middle name was just as weird as Stiles' first name, so that eased Stiles' tension a little. Not completely though. 

After they were done talking, Colton headed up to the guest room to rest because he looked almost dead. 

"Any lies?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head. "Not at all. He seemed to be truthful about everything."

"Or maybe he's just really good at lying." Scott narrowed his eyes. "Fine! He seems okay. Can we still do a background check?"

Scott didn't know what Stiles meant until he was being dragged to Danny's front door. The very lovable Danny answered the door looking like he just woke up from a nap.. Which was probably the case.

"Scott? Stiles what are you two doing here?" he asked stifling a yawn.

"I know you said you didn't do the whole hacking thing anymore but I was wondering if you could help us with a little something," Stiles told him with a big smile.  Danny's face fell when he realized that's what Stiles wanted. "If you help I'll let you watch me give Scott the most amazing blowjob ever."

"Stiles.." Scott muttered.

"I'll do it if you promise to  _not_ blow Scott in front of me." He let them inside. "So, is this more werewolf crap?" he asked when the door was shut.

Scott and Stiles both looked like deer caught in headlights. Both of them looked around in surprise before realizing Danny must've been home alone. 

"You knew?" Scott asked. 

"When? How? What?" Stiles stammered.

"Yes, I knew. How could I not know that my boyfriend is a werewolf? I started suspecting when Jackson started acting weird. Then before he bailed, he told me the truth. Well, showed really. He showed me his glowing blue eyes, claws, and fangs. I just didn't want to get involved and end up, you know, dead."

They were in shock so Danny steered them to his bedroom and sat at his desk. His desk that was cluttered with three different computers, a laptop, and a couple of other things. Stiles told Danny what he wanted him to look for and he had it within minutes. 

"Everything checks out, Stiles," Danny told him. "His dad was your mom's cousin and his parents died a couple months ago. H e has a middle name almost as we ird as your real name, that's his picture right there. He's legit."

"Oh," Stiles said, disappointed that Colton really was his cousin. "Well, I still think he wants something. Probably money. Nothing deadly."

"Or maybe he just wants to be around family because he has none left," Scott told him. "Give the poor guy a break."

Stiles grumbled.

When they went to leave, Scott stopped to talk to Danny. "I'll have Ethan and Lydia give you a little information on recent happenings and we'll hook you up with supernatural protection. I don't blame you for staying away from this crap."

Danny nodded. "Thanks. If you ever need computer skills though, let me know. As long as its saving a life, I'm willing to help on that front. I just don't want in on the action."

* * *

Stiles was alone in thinking there was something wrong with Colton. When the rest of the pack met him, they warmed up to him immediately. So many of them had suffered their own losses so they could relate to how he was feeling.

Colton integrated quite well. He managed to get a part-time job at the grocery store and applied to take classes at Beacon Hills Community College. No matter how many times Scott tried to talk sense into Stiles, he wouldn't have it. He was so stubborn. He and Scott spent more nights at Stiles' house.

Nothing really changed though. 

Scott told everyone to  keep  the werewolf stuff away from Stiles' house. They didn't need anyone else in on it unless it was necessary.. Speaking of that, Ethan's jaw hit the floor when he learned that Danny knew. 

The nemeton once again proved to be a pain in their asses. 

Freakish ghoulish creatures infested the cemetery. They only found out when a ton of people started calling in and reporting grave desecrations. Sheriff Stilinski and few deputies went to investigate and the sheriff immediately knew that it wasn't human. 

Stiles and Lydia did the research and found out what it was. For once Stiles remained at home. It wasn't too dangerous so the wolves went out and took care of it on their own. They tore into each of the ghouls then burned the bodies in the middle of the woods. When it was over, they all returned home smelling like rotten flesh. 

With the prospect of the nemeton drawing all of this crap to town, they made it a group project to pour over the bestiary. The entire thing was supervised by Lydia since she was the only one able to read Archaic Latin. 

After the ghouls though, it was relatively quiet, which they started learning spelled bad news. When it got quiet, all hell would break loose soon. 

Stiles' cousin went off and did his own thing more often than not, so they didn't have to worry about hiding anything to extensively. The worst the guy did was flirt with Lydia one day and they had to stop Aiden from ripping his head off. 

Colton seemed to be texting someone a lot too.

"Who are ya textin'?" Scott asked teasingly one day. 

"No one!" Colton replied instantly. Scott and Stiles both raised an eyebrow at him. "A friend."

"A  _girl_?" He turned red at that.

Colton remained shut up in his room studying like crazy when finals week arrived at the community college. 

* * *

Scott and Stiles were watching _The Inc_ _redibles_  with Lucas at Stiles' when Scott's phone rang. It was Deaton.

"Sorry to bother you Scott, but I'm having to do emergency surgery on a dog that was hit by a car and I could use some help. If its not too much trouble, could you come in for an hour?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in ten." He hung up and turned to Stiles. "Deaton needs some help with a surgery. You mind having Lucas to yourself for a while?" he whispered.

"You kidding? We'll have a great time. We can talk about how much of a stick in the mud you are!" 

Scott snorted. "Funny." Stiles paused the movie. "Hey, buddy, I'm gonna have to go for a little while, you feel like staying with Stiles while I'm gone?"

Lucas considered him for a moment. "Stiles is cool! Its fine."

"That's my boy!" Stiles said giving him a little high five. 

"Alright, well, I'll be back in a little while."

Stiles hit play again and the last thing he heard before closing the door was Frozone saying, "honey, where's my super suit?" He laughed a little as he headed for the jeep. His bike was at his house and he'd only be gone for an hour or so." 

Scott enjoyed  helping Deaton with operations. He could take the animals' pain and make them feel better. As a wolf, he could some how comfort dogs. Cats didn't like him though. The gross factor went out of the window because it wasn't anywhere as nasty as some of the things he'd seen.

Oscar the bulldog was doing perfectly fine when Scott left a little over an hour later. 

He headed back to Stiles' house and let himself in. The dvd's menu screen was on the tv, which was kind of weird. 

"Stiles? Lucas? Where are you guys?" 

He stepped closer to the couch and found Stiles laying on the floor between it and the coffee table. There was a little gash on his forehead.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled running around the couch. Stiles was out cold and he took a few minutes to get him to wake up.

His eyes flew open and his hand clamped around Scott's arm in a vice grip. His eyes were wild.

"Stiles, what happened?"

Once Stiles was up on the couch he replied, "I don't know. I heard the floor creak behind the couch and I went to turn to see who was there and it went black. My head is killing me."

"Where's Lucas?"

Stiles immediately climbed to his feet and staggered around the house. Both of them were yelling for Lucas. No response. Lucas was a smart kid, he wouldn't do something like that. They discovered that Colton was also gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I went there... Shit just got personal haha.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes. Hope you like Lucas' little moment of badassery. :)

Stiles was not calm. He was far from calm and Scott was getting even more worried. Not only was he t rying to not f reak o ut about Lucas missing, but he was terrified Stiles would lose it. Under extreme circumstances, he could partially shift, but as upset as he was now, Scott was fearing the worst. Like 'unstoppable-murderous-rampage-Stiles' level of worse. 

"I'm gonna rip his head off," Stiles snarled. Yeah, definitely not a human snarl. His eyes were flickering between brown and blue.

Scott didn't even bother responding. He pulled out his phone and  sent out a mass text to the pack saying  _c_ _ode red, meet at my dad's._  There was something wrong because there was no scent to follow.

"Do you want to take your bat with us?" Scott asked calmly.

Stiles' eyes were a steady blue now. Scott glanced down at his hands to see claws. Okay, that was something that hadn't happened since his month as a full werewolf. "Don't need it."

Scott drove pretty erratically to his dad's. Luckily they were never pulled over. He was on edge too, but Stiles was beyond upset. He was scared, worried, and really pissed. Even more so than the time Scott was captured by the hunters. If he didn't calm down soon, he'd end up shifting completely and turn into a raging werewolf.

"Stiles, please calm down. You're gonna lose it. You haven't had to deal with controlling yourself in so long you're not used to it. You might hurt someone."

"Trust me, Scott," Stiles said breathing deeply trying to keep himself in check, "I  _am_ calm."

Scott thought it best to not argue the point. It might set him off.  His eyes had returned to normal, so that was a good sign.

They pulled up to Scott's dad's house and Stiles was out of the jeep and bounding toward the door before Scott even had a chance to get out. Stiles crashed right through the front door and caused a shriek inside. 

As Scott was stepping through the door, he heard the sound of breaks screeching to a halt outside. Another squeal and the sound of two motorcycles followed. 

Chelsea was standing in the living room, frozen in fear, hand on her chest. Scott's dad was  making his way over to the door. Before he could even say a word, everyone in the pack was squeezing through the door.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked immediately .

Before he could answer, Stiles came barreling down the stairs with a pillow in his hand. Half of the pack stepped back at the sight of his wild, blazing blue eyes.

"Where's Lucas?" Agent McCall asked slowly noticing the absence of his younger son.

Scott swallowed and Stiles interrupted before he could answer.

"He was taken," he said. "Its my fault."

"Who took him?" Lydia asked quietly.

"Colton," Stiles snarled. "I'm going to kill him. I'm gonna rip his throat out with my teeth." (That made Derek snort.) His eyes had flashed blue again. Chelsea squealed and Scott's dad was clearly fighting the urge to take a step back. Stiles was starting to lose it again. 

The pillow in Stiles' hands was slowly being ripped to shreds. Scott spun him around and placed his hands on both shoulders. He let his eyes bleed red and looked directly into Stiles' blue ones. "Stiles, calm down," he ordered. The pillow dropped to the floor and Stiles blinked back tears.

"Full story, now," Derek demanded calmly. 

Stiles wasn't in any shape to hold a full conversation. Scott told them what he knew. He told them that Stiles had been right to find Colton suspicious from the start. Then they started formulating their plan. Groups of two, as usual. Tracking the scent. 

Chelsea was sitting on the couch looking dazed and confused. Scott's dad was listening intently to their plans.

"Dad, call the sheriff. No other police. Have him call Chris Argent. We're taking this personal. This isn't a normal kidnapping. We're going to find him."

"My fault," Stiles muttered. 

After every werewolf took a nice big sniff of the pillow, they all headed out. They broke into their usual group. Except this time Cora was with them so she went with Derek,  Kira went with Ethan, and Lydia refused to sit back so she went with Aiden. 

Stiles had calmed down a little bit after some reassuring from everyone. 

"How are you so calm?" Stiles asked once he and Scott were on their own.

Scott shrugged. "I figure freaking out isn't going to help anyone. I'm trying to fight down the guilt for the time being. If I don't I'm scared I'll lose my focus and that won't help Lucas."

While Stiles' freak out was extremely obvious, Scott was trying not to show it. He was really, really scared. Terrified. He was trying to remain calm for everyone else's sake. Not to mention, if he gave in to it, he was scared that he'd turn into an absolute monster.

After a couple of hours of driving around town smelling nothing, they caught a lead. Lydia called and said Aiden had picked up something near the old abandoned bank that the alphas had previously used. 

Everyone gathered a block away from the bank. Chris Argent, Sheriff Stilinski, and Agent McCall all showed up as well. 

"What's the plan?" Argent asked as he loaded a gun.

Everyone turned to look at Scott and, by extension, Stiles. 

"We go in alone," Scott and Stiles both said at the same time before turning to look at one another in surprise.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Derek asked.

"The dude made it personal," Stiles said. "You guys stay close."

"I'll howl if we need help," Scott added.

Sheriff Stilinski didn't really approve. "You're not going in there unarmed, Stiles."

Stiles flicked his hand and revealed claws. "I'm not. I've been on edge for a few hours now. Scott and I have each other's backs." 

He looped an arm around Scott's shoulder and they set off around the corner. 

Scott kicked in the back door of the bank and they let themselves into a long dark hallway. Stiles' hearing wasn't as good as Scott's but both of them were straining to listen to their surroundings. Stealthy was never Stiles' strong suit but he was doing a good job until he tripped over a rusty mop bucket.

" _Sh_ _hhhhhhh_ ," Scott whispered.

"Sorry."

They rounded the corner that lead to the front of the bank where the vault was. Scott was all too familiar with that vault, having been inside of it twice. That was probably where Lucas was. Now all they had to do was make sure Lucas wasn't in danger, grab him, and get out. If they had to hurt Colton, neither one of them cared.

"Say here," Scott breathed. "I'm going to see what's happening."

Stiles nodded and Scott inched along the wall and peeped through the vault door. It was empty. He had just gotten back to Stiles and whispered that it was empty when they heard something that made their skin crawl.

"Hello Scott," an eerie voice said politely. "Glad you could make it."

Both of them turned and found themselves face to face with Peter Hale.

"And you bought Stiles too.  _And_ h e's unarmed. Wonderful."

Neither Scott nor Stiles had any sort of come back. They both just stared blankly at him.

"Come on now, a one-sided conversation is boring. Stop gaping like fish and say something."

"Y-you kidnapped Lucas? And Stiles' cousin?" Scott  asked, confused.

Peter grinned. "You actually thought that poor boy was your cousin, Stiles. That's adorable."

Stiles' eyebrows rose at that. "Give us your villainous monologue, Peter," he requested. "Its only fair that we know what your goal is."

The elder Hale rolled his eyes. "'Colton' is just some random kid I met in Washington. He's pretty talented when it comes to computers. His name is really Adam. He was quite gullible really, a little tinkering with his mind and he was mine." Peter wiggled his clawed fingers around.

"I thought only alphas could do that," Stiles pointed out. 

"I  _am_ an alpha," Peter replied. "I've _always_ been an alpha. I just need a pack and killing Scott will get me that. Nothing personal.  I don't really take pride in having to kill you, Scott. You were my first bitten after all. But you know how it is. I'll be sure to take care of your mom though."

Stiles instinctively stepped in front of Scott. Scott growled at the mention of his mom.   


"You'll have to go through me first."

That earned him a chuckle. "I don't want to hurt _you_ , Stiles. I like you. You'll be useful. After I bite you of course. Yes, I know all about you becoming human again."

"Where's Lucas? I need to see that he's okay," Scott demanded.

"With pleasure." Peter whistled. 

'Colton' came out with Lucas. His hand was gripping Lucas' shoulder tightly preventing him from running. His other hand was gripping a small pocket knife. Lucas, the poor kid, was obviously terrified but he was putting on a brave face. 

"Its gonna be okay, buddy," Stiles assured him. He was probably trying to reassure himself just as much.

"Peter, I swear-" Scott began.

"Relax. I don't want to hurt the kid. I just want to hurt you. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a monster."

"That's debatable," Stiles spat.

A sudden thought his Scott. It was dangerous, but he had to get Lucas away from that knife at all costs. He thought about when Lucas admitted to having a bully problem a few weeks previous. A first grader started teasing him then pushed him. Scott and Stiles taught him how to deal with it. 

"Lucas," Scott called. "Bully."

Understanding flashed across Lucas' face. He knew exactly what Scott meant. He balled his tiny fist and slammed it into Colton's or Adam's, whoever he was, crotch. The dude dropped the knife and keeled over. Lucas kicked the knife under the balcony railing. 

"Get up you moron!" Peter snapped at his puppet. He just groaned in response. "Ugh, its so hard finding good help these days. I'll get the kid myself. I might even turn him."

"Like hell," Stiles snarled. Peter took half a step back. 

That set Stiles off and for once, Scott didn't stop him. Both of them howled at the exact same time, the sound echoing throughout the cavernous front room of the bank. They charged Peter together. When it came to this, they were on the same page without even having to discuss a plan.

Lucas didn't even seem fazed by the fact that Scott and Stiles had shifted. He was one smart kid though. He picked up a piece of metal on the ground and smacked Colton.. Adam.. whatever in the head before the pain in his crotch could even subside. He went down. Lucas could pack quite a punch.

Scott, Stiles, and Peter were in a two versus one brawl. All three were slashing at one another. Their clothes were in tatters. Stiles was pretty rabid. It wouldn't have been surprising if he had started foaming at the mouth. He tore into Peter over and over. Even with all of the growling, Lucas didn't run for help. 

The entire ordeal would probably give the little guy nightmares because it was ugly and indescribable. Scott practically gutted Peter, his hands were coated in red. Stiles had literally ripped Peter's throat out with his teeth. His face and chest were covered in blood. Lucas stood a few yards away staring at them in horror.

"Oh God," Scott whined.

After shaking off his rage, Stiles turned to see the look on Lucas' face. For the first time ever, Stiles was speechless. He moved to get to his feet and Lucas took a step back.

"H-he's scared of us," Stiles whispered, falling back onto the floor next to Scott .

"No," Lucas said, shaking his head .

"No what?"

"I'm not scared of you. You got  icky blood on you. "

"You should be scared of us," Scott told him quietly. "I would be."

Lucas shook his head again. "Why? You saved me."

"But-"

Whatever Scott was about to say was cut off by Lucas running toward them and throwing his arms around him. Stiles moved closer and hugged them both. All three of them may or may not have cried. 

There was a loud bang and a herd of footsteps before the pack burst in. Five shifted werewolves, three men with guns, a girl with a bow, and a girl with a sword. That should've been enough to scare Lucas but he stayed glued to Scott and Stiles. Lydia inched in behind the group and sighed in relief when she realized they were safe .

"What the hell happened?" Sheriff  Stilinski  asked, looking in horror between his son and Scott. Finding your son covered in blood had to be a terrifying experience.

Agent McCall put his gun away and ran forward to hug both of his sons.. until he realized they were covered in blood. When Lucas saw him, he ran over and hugged his leg.

Derek and Cora looked down at their insane dead uncle. 

"Told you he was planning something," Derek said gravely. Scott remembered their conversation from months before about that. 

It turned out that even though Scott and Stiles had  _both_ howled, none of the others heard it for some reason. The whole ordeal barely took twenty minutes. When they didn't come back, the pack moved in. 

Both of them promised to tell the whole story after they were all cleaned up. Derek promised he knew how to take care of Colton, er , Adam. And he promised to take care of Peter's body. He forced the twins to help. 

Sheriff Stilinski was still staring at the scene in horror. His eyes kept darting between the blood soaked teenagers and the dead body between them. Scott watched Stiles approach his dad, hoping that the sheriff didn't back up. That would destroy Stiles. But luckily he wrapped his arms around Stiles and squeezed him to death.

The pack dispersed soon after to take care of their various tasks. 

Both Scott and Stiles were in various states of shock and requested to be left alone for a little while. Agent McCall took Lucas home to ensure his mom that he was safe. 

"We just killed someone," Stiles said in a small voice. "Freaking ripped him apart."

They were sitting in Scott's driveway before they went in to clean up.

Scott nodded. "This is all my fault. I should've believed you when you said you didn't trust Colton."

"Exactly. Remember Matt? I said he was a psycho and I was right. I'm always right. When will you people learn? Besides, if its anyone's fault, its mine. I was the one with Lucas when he was taken. "

"No," Scott protested. "You couldn't have anticipated it." A look of understanding passed between them. The message was simple. _Its_ _neither of our faults._ Scott changed the subject. "Lucas isn't scared of us but he'll never forget what he saw and he'll probably have nightmares."

"We'll have to talk to him. Just tell him. Maybe it'll help if he knows more context," Stiles said. He leaned over and kissed Scott on the lips.

Scott pulled back and looked at the blood covering them. "I think we should shower first. It’s a bit weird with all of this blood."

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. I read a story online once where these two guys were serial killers and they had sex covered in the warm blood of their victims. It was kind of hot." Scott gagged. "Hot in a sick twisted fictional way. I'm not suggesting we do that."

* * *

 Melissa freaked the hell out when they came into the house looking like they just came from the set  of a horror film. They promised to explain what happened after getting cleaned up.

Derek came through alright. He showed up at Scott's house a little while later with Peter's claws and a wooden box with a triskeleon on the top. They had to tie 'Colton' to a chair to prevent him from doing anything stupid because he only remembered what Peter told him. 

It was simple and Derek talked Scott through it the whole way. The dude passed out during the process though but when he came to, he started crying.

"H-he threatened to kill my family if I didn't do what he said," he sobbed. Peter had forced him to hack into the social security database and change information and pictures. He had to tell his family he was going on a trip and the last thing he remembered was Peter digging claws into the back of his neck. 

That led into the explanation of what happened. No one interrupted during their tale. That's when Scott and Stiles realized they had no idea which one of them actually killed Peter. 

Afterward, Sheriff Stilinski took the poor guy home and put him to bed promising they'd get him on a bus home the next morning. That was everyone else's cue to head home as well. 

It was pretty late when the doorbell rang. The guys were upstairs trying to take their minds off of the horrific day when they overheard Melissa answer the door.

"Rafael?" she said, stunned. 

"Melissa. Sorry its so late. Lucas wanted to be with Scott and Stiles tonight. Chelsea wanted him home after what happened, she still doesn't really know exactly what happened, but she's still worried. He threw a fit and refused to go to bed."

"They're upstairs, so you can go on up," she told Lucas.

"Goodnight daddy!" he said before running up the stairs.

He appeared in Scott's door with a smile on his face. 

"Hey little guy," Scott said. "What's up?"

Lucas shrugged and hugged his backpack to his chest. "Wanted to be with you."

"Well, I'm  gonna  head to bed," Isaac said. "You were brave today, Luke. Night guys."

Once the door was shut, Stiles asked the dreaded question. "You want to know don't you?"

He nodded. "You were you then you were different. Scarier but not scary."

There was silence as they both tried to think of a way to explain it to him. 

"You know what a werewolf is right?" Scott asked.

Lucas did a few a few impressions that included a howl and a growl.

"Surprisingly accurate," Stiles complimented. 

Scott agreed. "That's what we are. Well, Stiles is a little bit different."

"Can I see?"

"Promise not to freak out?"

Lucas nodded vigorously. Scott shifted for him and then the kid proceeded to poke his face and teeth and ears. Once he was done, he looked to Stiles.

"Scott?" Stiles said.

Scott put his hand on the back of Stiles' neck and forced him to shift like they learned on their ski trip. Lucas poked Stiles' face too.

"Stiles has pretty eyes. Both of them cracked up at that. "Blue is my favorite color." Then Lucas yawned.

"Why don't we go to sleep?" Scott suggested. "We'll talk some more in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Stiles attempt to be funny and bring up the whole bloodplay thing because what he says is actually true. As long as its not real, that whole thing is twisted yet... arousing. I don't know why. No, I'm not exploring that concept haha. I'd weird myself out too much trying to write that. *shudder*
> 
> I realize a few pack members never said anything. Its so hard to put together a 10+ person coversation. I have enough trouble with its like 4 people.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how they killed Peter in the last chapter and how Stiles had blood on his chin and everything? Well, this is exactly how I pictured it as I was writing it:
> 
> http://ravenclaw1991.tumblr.com/post/81508041470/smokeandsparkle-im-a-bit-scared-of-my-self-for

"Alright, what's rule number one?" Stiles asked Lucas after they f inished eating breakfast. 

Lucas scrunched up his face in thought. After a silent minute he said, "don't tell no one?"

"You are one smart kid," Scott complimented. 

Stiles nodded in agreement. "Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Children always do. Ask away and we'll answer if we can."

It started how simple with a simple "how?" Scott  told him that the man that had him taken bit him. Then he  stretched the truth and told him he bit Stiles because Stiles was dying. Lucas asked if they could all turn into actual wolves. They told him no and he was upset by that. He was clearly hoping he could ride on a wolf. 

Stiles sat back and laughed when Lucas asked to touch Scott's 'wolfy face' again. He laughed even harder when Lucas grabbed one of Scott's fangs and pulled it. It hurt because Scott made a loud high pitched squawk that sounded more like a noise Stiles would make.

"So coooool ," Lucas said, dragging out the 'cool.'

"Scott didn't always think so," Stiles whispered audibly. "But I did."

Scott elbowed him in the ribs. Both of them started laughing for no reason at all. Lucas was just watching them in fascination.

"Can I be a werewolf?" Lucas asked quietly. 

He was so quiet  that Scott and Stiles stopped laughing and Scott asked, "what?"

"Can I be a werewolf?" he repeated softly.

They should've anticipated that question when Lucas found out and wasn't scared. 

"No!" they both snapped. It was so hard that Lucas jumped back and looked about ready to cry.

"Sorry," Scott sighed. "We mean why?"

"Cause its cool," Lucas said. "Please?" His 'please' sounded more like 'pwease.' 

"No," Scott said with a shake of the head.

Lucas' lower lip started to tremble. Oh this kid was good. Stiles was already rubbing off on him. Everyone knew what a manipulative little shit Stiles could be when necessary.

"We're not saying 'no' forever," Stiles interrupted. Scott looked outraged but Stiles shot him a look. "Just wait. Its dangerous."

Scott caught on and nodded. "Yeah, you're young. It could go horribly wrong." Scott was kind of a bad liar but Lucas bought it. 

"Exactly. I mean, we know this guy that turned into a giant lizard and he was our age. Imagine what might happen to a five year old."

"I'm almost six!" 

Scott and Stiles caught one another's eye. "Oh, being six might make it  even worse!" Stiles lied. "You could become some horrible monster or something."

Lucas' eyes widened in terror. "When can I ask again?"

"Hmm... ask again when you're thirteen. That should be a good age," Scott told him.

Stiles nodded. "And not a day before. If you ask again before your thirteenth birthday, the answer will be 'no' forever."

Apparently Lucas didn't think eight years was a long time because he agreed to that immediately. Scott and Stiles were in silent agreement though. Lucas would never be bitten. Though Scott would do it if it would save his life, but neither of them wanted to think about that.

"And what was rule number one again?" Scott asked . He figured it might be good to ask a second time to get the point across. 

"Don't tell no one!" 

"Good, now pick out a videogame and let's play."

Stiles leaned over and whispered, "remind me to ask Derek about werewolf children. I'm kind of curious now."

"Why are you curious?"

He got a shrug in response. "Who knows, maybe one day we might adopt a little werewolf baby or something."

Instead of saying anything, Scott gave him a peck on the lips and pulled back quickly. They may have just had a werewolf Q&A with Lucas but neither of them were ready for the explanation of their relationship. 

* * *

 Lucas wanted to stay glued to them more often since he found out. It had been a few weeks since that day. The kid was tough because he hadn't been traumatized at all by what he had witnessed. That was something that couldn't be said for Scott and Stiles.

Both of them were having their own issues. Scott was having trouble sleeping. Nothing too major, it just took a while to fall asleep because he kept thinking about what happened. Stiles confessed to the occasional nightmare. He claimed he could still taste Peter's blood in his mouth and it literally made him sick to his stomach.

Derek somehow found out and gave them a talking to. They were still kind of weirded out by Derek being gentle and responsible like that. But he told them that they did what they had to do. He nor Cora blamed them.

Things started to go awry on this one particular morning. Scott had woken up before Stiles and had just got out of the shower. Stiles took one the night before in the hopes of relaxing a little. When Scott came back into the bedroom, one look at Stiles told him something was off. 

"You okay?" Scott asked, worried.

"Yeah. Just really tired. Feels like I didn't sleep at all and I slept all through the night. I haven't been sick once since this whole half wolf thing. Maybe its just allergies or something."

Scott wasn't so sure. Stiles looked horrible.

"I think you should stay home. My mom will be here to look after you and she'll call your dad."

Stiles, being his stubborn self, wave a hand at him. "I'm good."

He should've realized he was in no shape to go to school when he felt the need to ask Scott to drive the jeep. Scott didn't want to just 'alpha' him into staying home. In the hopes that it would just go away, he took Stiles to school.

The mistake became evident halfway through first period. They arrived just in the nick of time. The pack had already gone to their classes. Scott had just sat down in his seat as the bell rang. Allison and Lydia were also in that class with them. 

They were reading _T_ _he Great Gatsby_ a loud. The teacher would call people up to the front of the room to read a few pages. Scott noticed Stiles nodding off a little and apparently so did the teacher.

"Stiles, why don't you come up and read next," she said.

Stiles clambered to his feet then tripped over his bag next to his desk. He fell across Lydia's desk.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. 

"Fine," he mumbled.

The class probably thought he was drunk. But he managed to make it to the podium at the front of the room. He leaned on it and looked down at the book. Then he started dozing off.

"Stiles!" the teacher barked. 

He jerked his head up and turned to squint at the teacher. She favored her predecessor, everyone's favorite people sacrificing dark druid. 

"Give us back our parents you stupid Darach." 

Any other day, that might've made Scott laugh. But he exchanged glances with Allison and Lydia before heading toward Stiles. He just reached him when he collapsed into his arms.

"Cold. "

"You're burning up," Scott  replied. "I hope you're happy. I'm going to be killed twice for bringing you to school. You should've stayed in bed." His mom and the sheriff were going to murder him. He caught Lydia's glare. Scratch that, he was going to be killed three times.

"Gonna hurl," Stiles groaned. 

The teacher made then go. Fast. Scott threw Stiles over his shoulder and left the room. One of the girls would grab their things for them.

When he got to the jeep, he put Stiles up in the passenger's seat and called Derek. Derek answered immediately, which surprised him.

"Is there a such thing as an illness a werewolf can get?" he asked before Derek could even say hello.

There was a brief pause. "Yes, why?" Stiles groaned loudly in the background. "Meet you at Deaton's in ten minutes."

Stiles lost his breakfast in the clinic parking lot and collapsed in the floor when Scott opened the door to let them in. Deaton had just finished giving a dog a rabies shot when he heard the noise. He had to rush the client out quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Scott lowered Stiles into a chair where he slumped over and passed out .

"Derek said a werewolf can get some kind of sickness, so I wanted to be sure before I took him home to my mom. If he's got some weird werewolf thing, she wouldn't know what to do."

Derek burst in just as Deaton was digging for his stethoscope. After doing a little once over, both of the adults exchanged a look.

"Wolf flu?" Derek asked.

Deaton nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"A flu like illness that only werewolves can catch," Deaton said. "Normal humans can't get it."

Scott backed away from Stiles a little. "Alphas are immune," Derek added. "And you can only catch it once in your life. I had it when I was six."

Scott sighed in relief. "How's it different from regular flu?"

"Usually it starts with just regular flu like symptoms. Deliriousness is another symptom . Wolves that catch it often become volatile. Seeing as Stiles was able to catch it, its very likely that he'll be as well. "

Deliriousness... That explains why Stiles thought their teacher was the Darach. 

"What do I do?"

"Don't leave him alone. Do everything you normally would for the flu. Medication might work on him since he's mostly human. Just double the dosage."

"Call me if you need any help," Derek said seriously. "Keep Isaac away from him. Cora needs to stay away too. She's never had it. I'll check with the twins."

* * *

Scott carried a semi-conscious Stiles into the house and up to his room. Melissa heard the jeep pull up and was ready to be angry that they weren't in school, but when she saw Stiles, she wasn't. She followed Scott up to his room and he explained it to her.

"So, what you're saying is that he felt bad this morning and you  _still_  took him to school?

"Yes?" Melissa slapped him upside the head. "That hurts!"

"Why did you take him to school? You should've woke me up and said something!"

Scott gave her a look. "He's Stiles. You try telling him to stay home."

She seemed to buy that because she nodded. "True. He is a stubborn thing isn't he?" 

Scott snorted.  "Could you go get some medicine? Deaton said it might work for him but we have to give him twice the normal amount."

"Of course. Maybe some Ginger ale?" Scott nodded. "I'll be back in twenty. I'll call his dad too."

"Thanks mom!"

He sat there on the edge of the bed holding Stiles' hand waiting for his mom to return. She'd been gone for about ten minutes when Stiles stirred. 

"Scott?" he groaned. He looked confused. "I think I'm dying." Then he gave a huge rattling cough.

Scott shook his head. "You've just got the flu."

"I've had the flu. This is worse."

"It’s a werewolf flu."

Stiles' eye widened. "Get outta here. You might catch it."

"Alphas are immune. I'm gonna take care of you. My mom will help. Deaton told me you might get a little violent, so I can't leave you."

"'S cold."

Scott felt Stiles' forehead with his free hand. "You're still burning up." He took a little bit of pain hoping to ease it some.

Stiles was silent for so long Scott thought he'd passed out again. 

"Love you," he said suddenly.

Scott squeezed his hand. "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this means we get more sexy nurse McCall.. or whatever I said last time Stiles got hurt.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda got distracted from writing because I started reading 'No Homo.' Its an awesome Sterek fic and even if you don't ship Sterek, I'd recommend it. It was pretty damn good :) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. Nice little surprise at the end of this chapter haha.

Getting Stiles to keep down the Theraflu was hard. He kept gagging. The package was a fucking liar. It tasted more like liquid ass than what the box said. Scott only knew because Stiles complained about it between gags and he tasted it himself. The part that made it worse was that Scott and Melissa had to force him to take twice as much as he normally would. Stiles' first sip ended up in Scott's face. It was like giving a child medicine. At least what's what Melissa said.

Sheriff Stilinski stopped by on his lunch break. Melissa told him that Stiles was being well looked after so there was no need to leave work early. Stiles was asleep when he showed up.

"He's burning up," he said with his hand on Stiles' forehead. 

Scott nodded. "He has been all day. I've been trying to relieve it every now and then. Mom took his temperature and it was like 106. If this weren't supernatural, he'd have to be taken to a doctor."

When the sheriff moved his hand, Scott replaced it with his own. The sheriff never seemed to get used to it because he watched in amazement as the black veins creeped up Scott's arm. Stiles groaned in his sleep.

"Do you think it would be alright for Isaac to stay at your house until Stiles is better?" Scott asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Your mom already asked. I said yes. We agreed that it would be best. "

Scott nodded. 

Stiles napped for most of the afternoon. He was still asleep when Isaac and the girls showed up. Scott left Stiles alone to stop them at the bottom of the stairs.

He pulled out the key to Stiles' house and handed it to Isaac. 

"You're gonna have to stay at Stiles' house for a few days, dude."

Isaac blinked in confusion. "I can't get sick?"

"You can catch this. Some sort of werewolf flu. So don't go anywhere near my room."

Isaac nodded and went upstairs to grab some of his things.

"What about you?" Lydia asked. 

"Deaton told me alphas are immune to it. That means Derek and I are the only werewolves that can go around him because you can only catch it once and Derek had it as a kid."

"That's good," Kira said. "We're safe too, right?"

Scott nodded. "He's sleeping right now, but you can look in on him."

Kira and Lydia headed up the stairs. 

"So how is it different from regular flu?" Allison asked when she and Scott were left alone. 

"Deaton and Derek both said he'd be delusional and he'd probably end up with violent spells. I'm going to skip school for a few days to take care of him. Shouldn't be too weird, people will just assume we caught the same thing."

He could always ask Derek to stay with Stiles while he's at school, but wasn't going to do that. Asking someone else to take care of Stiles would feel too wrong. He needed to do it himself. Sure, his mom was helping, but he wasn't leaving Stiles' side. 

* * *

That night after taking a shower, Scott stepped out of the bathroom to find Stiles sitting up in the bed. His mom was making him drink some water so that he wouldn't get dehydrated. When he was done, she let him fall back onto the pillow and she felt his forehead again. 

Scott had just taken a little bit of pain before he went to take a quick shower. He knew it was still pretty high. 

"Thanks, mom," Stiles breathed. His eyes were drooping shut. "Love you."

"I love you too, sweetie," she replied gently. "Feel better."

Scott's heart melted. He'd never heard Stiles call his mom 'mom' before. When his mom turned toward him, she had a small smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"That's the second time he's called me mom," she admitted. Scott grinned a little in response. "I know I'll never replace Claudia and I don't want to, but.."

"It makes you happy?" Scott finished for her. She nodded. 

"Anyway, get some rest. If you wake up during the middle of the night, try to get him to drink some more."

Scott laid down on his side of the bed and asleep pretty quickly. He was exhausted after all. Ever since the whole Peter thing, he'd had difficulties falling asleep. That night, his thoughts were full of worry for Stiles but he managed to conk out fast. 

Sometime around two in the morning, Scott became aware of something heavy on his chest. Then he heard a sob. That woke him up quickly.

Stiles had his head on Scott's chest and was crying. Scott's shirt was drenched in multiple things. Sweat because he was hot, Stiles' tears, snot, and probably drool. 

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, rubbing Stiles' back gently. 

For a second there was no response, then Stiles mumbled, "everything hurts."

Scott sighed sadly. "I know. But you'll be better soon." Stiles groaned. "Sit up and drink some water, okay?"

Stiles nodded weakly and did as he was told.. with a little help. After a few sips of warm Ginger-ale, Stiles turned his head like a stubborn little kid.

"My throat hurts," he muttered.

 Scott didn't know what to say. He just kissed Stiles on the forehead. "You'll be better in no time and then you'll never have to deal with this again."

The following morning, Scott was in the bathroom doing, you know, bathroom things... when he heard a loud thump. He swung the door open to find Derek struggling with Stiles. His arms were wrapped around Stiles and he was attempting to drag him to the bed. 

"Lemme go!" Stiles said weakly. "I'll kill you! You, you psycho." It was a lame thing to say.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott said. Derek turned to look at him and Scott saw blood trickling from his  nose. "He punched you?"

Derek nodded. "Your mom let me in on the way out and when I walked in, he jumped up and punched me. I wasn't expecting it. "

Stiles was definitely weakened, but they had one hell of a time getting him back in the bed. He had to yell at Stiles to get him to calm down. 

"Scotty, my hero," he mumbled before passing out.

"Sorry about your nose," Scott told Derek. "He thought our teacher was the Darach yesterday, so I have no idea who he was seeing instead of you."

Derek waved a hand. "Its fine. When I had this as a kid, Laura was trying to feed me chicken noodle soup and I snapped and punched her in the face and scalded her with the soup. She held a grudge against me for two years." He snorted at the memory.

Scott handed him a tissue to wipe the blood away. "So what brings you here?"

"Just came to check on Stiles and see if you needed any help."

Stiles was asleep, so he didn't need any help at the moment. Then again...

"Could you sit here and watch him while I go down and get something to eat?"

Derek nodded and took a seat in the corner and picked up a book. Scott headed down to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

Derek stuck around for a while. Cora was busy with school work. To avoid awkward questions she was taking online classes, so Derek often left her alone during the day to minimize distraction. While 

Stiles was sleeping, Scott talked Derek into playing videogames. For a guy that hadn't touched a videogame controller in years, Derek was a pro at Call of Duty. Not as good as Scott, but almost. Stiles woke up and after a little medicating, he demanded to play. He didn't recall attacking Derek at all.

He lay on his stomach across the bed and  only managed to play for about fifteen minutes before he fell asleep and the controller hit the floor. Derek and Scott continued to play without him. 

Lydia stopped by again. Luckily Stiles was awake. Well, he was asleep but she at on the edge of the bed stroking his hair and he woke up.

"Lydia Martin visiting me on my deathbed," he joked lamely. "What an honor."

She glared. "Don't even joke about that, Stiles," she told him sternly. 

"Sorry. My sense of humor turns morbid when I feel like death."

"You'll be better soon," she told him with a smile. 

He groaned. "So I've been told." Then a fit of rattling coughs wracked through him.

Lydia kissed him on the cheek. "Feel better, Stiles. Get some rest. I've got to help Allison study. She's not going so well in econ."

That night, Stiles cuddled up to Scott. It was kind of stifling. It was warm outside with no breeze coming in through the windows. Scott's mom said it wasn't hot enough to use the air conditioner yet. Not only was having someone pressed up against him making him hot, Stiles' fever was making it worse. 

The fever had only gone down about two degrees. Melissa checked it before heading to bed. Stiles kept complaining that he was cold. And he said his head felt like it was about to explode. 

At four in the morning, Scott was in the middle of a particularly amazing dream. Stiles was feeling much better and he was kissing Scott's neck, biting at it gently. Sucking on it. Scott moaned. Stiles dragged his tongue down  Scott's chest, slowly and deliberately. He circled his tongue around both nipples while his fingers danced across Scott's abs.

"Stiles," Scott moaned.

"Shh," Stiles breathed. "I've got you."

His hand dipped into Scott's underwear and started palming him. Then suddenly Stiles' mouth was gone from his body and his cock was enveloped in heat. It felt so good that Scott's body jerked upward and he cracked his head on the wall.

That woke him up quickly... and his cock was still warm and wet. 

He squinted, bleary eyed, and saw Stiles leaning over him, sucking him off.

"Stiles? What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles pulled of with a wet plop and rolled his eyes. "Blowing you. I thought that was obvious."

"As much as I love being woken up by blowjobs, you're sick, why are you blowing me?"

Stiles shrugged. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I slept most of the day, so I needed something to take my mind off of the pain. Besides, who knows? Maybe your alpha sperm has magical healing properties and I'll feel better faster."

Scott didn't even have a response to that. "Stiles.."

"Please don't tell me you want me to stop. I've already started and I need to finish. I will physically be in more pain if you don't come in my mouth, okay? And you'll be in pain too because blue balls are a bitch."

"Fine," Scott sighed. 

He lay back and let Stiles keep working him with his mouth. A small part of him felt guilty, but Stiles was okay for the moment and really wanted this. Who was he to deny someone really sick this little bit of pleasure?

Stiles swallowed every bit of come and pulled off licking his lips. He tucked Scott back into his underwear and his head hit the pillow.

He heaved a pleased sigh. "That hit the spot nicely," he said with a yawn.

Scott didn't even get a chance to say anything before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep again. Scott smiled to himself and fell back asleep too.


	28. Chapter 28

On day three, Stiles felt a lot better. Melissa took his temperature again and it was only about 100 degrees. When she left the room, Stiles looked at Scott with a grin.

"Told you your alpha sperm was magical."

Scott shook his head in exasperation. 

Melissa fixed Stiles a bowl of oatmeal before leaving to go to work. Stiles hated oatmeal, but he ate it for her. 

"Looks like puke in a bowl," he grumbled. "So gross."

"Its not _that_ bad," Scott snorted. "You want to talk about gross, don't get me started on grits. That shit is nasty. Tastes like wet sand."

Stiles gagged. "My dad likes those. Ugh."

His fever spiked again around noon. Derek popped in to check on them again. They both agreed that they liked friendly Derek, but it was still weird.. Scott was in the middle of taking away a bit of Stiles' pain when he came in.

"Don't over do it," he warned. 

"Well, I've got to do something. He started getting better and now he's worse."

Derek stepped up to the bed and pushed Scott away. "And if you keep doing this, you'll kill yourself and then you  _can't_ do anything."

He put his hand on Stiles' forehead and drained away a little pain. 

Stiles shivered and muttered, "'m cold."

Scott tossed a light blanket over him. 

Derek stayed about an hour leaving them alone again. Stiles was sleeping when he left.

Around two-thirty, Stiles woke up and Scott gave him a bit of ginger-ale. Stiles spilled half of the glass down his shirt.

He muttered, "oops," but something about his tone told Scott he wasn't all that sorry.

"Its fine," Scott sighed.

He pulled Stiles up and stripped his shirt. The ginger-ale made Stiles sticky and he contemplated getting a wet cloth to wipe him off.. Then he realized Stiles hadn't showered in about three days. He was smelling.. not so good. Scott loved Stiles' scene but there was something called 'too much much of a good thing.' Three days worth of sweat and other things wasn't sexy. He was pretty ripe. 

"How about a shower?" 

When Stiles gave a small nod, Scott gathered clean clothes and towels and took them into the bathroom. Then he came back and lifted a limp Stiles and took him into the bathroom. He knew he'd have to get in the shower with him but that wouldn't be a problem. After stripping of Stiles' rank sweats, he left him sitting on the toilet and turned to adjust the shower water. He made it warm because he couldn't remember if you should take a cold or hot shower with a fever.. or neither. He thought it was neither. 

He lifted Stiles and got him into the shower before stepping in behind him. Stiles leaned against the cool tile wall while Scott grabbed the bottle of body wash and started lathering Stiles up. He twitched under Scott's touch and giggled a little.

"Tickles," he muttered.

Scott bit his lip to keep from laughing and kept rubbing Stiles down in a completely non-sexual way. Not that sexing Stiles up in the shower wasn't tempting, but he was sick and could barely stand up on his own.. Or maybe that was Stiles just being a little shit and wanting Scott touching him. Scott wasn't saying anything about it though because he didn't mind.

He pulled Stiles against him quickly ran his hands over Stiles' junk as quickly and non-sexually as possible. He didn't want Stiles to think he was getting a handjob. Stiles' back was pressed up against Scott's front and he was doing pretty well considering his dick was against the crack of Stiles' ass. No boner in sight.

Stiles coughed a little then craned his neck around to look at Scott. "We should have shower sex. Never done that before."

Scott deadpanned. "I am  _not_ fucking you in the shower when you can barely stand on your own. We'll do that when you feel better."

"Aww," Stiles pouted and gave him the saddest excuse for puppy dog eyes ever.

Scott ignored him and reached for the shampoo. Stiles peeled away and turned face Scott with his back against the tile. Scott ignored the continued pout on his face and started scrubbing his greasy hair. 

He was almost done when Stiles said, "you touched my dick, the least you could do is give me a handjob. I blew you and never got off."

Scott grabbed Stiles' head and pushed it under the water to rinse the shampoo out. Stiles sputtered in shock. 

"I actually remember you going to sleep right afterward, so..." Stiles frowned at him. "Fine. I'll give you want you want."

He gave Stiles a little smile before crowding him against the wall and kissing him. They hadn't really kissed since Stiles got sick, but what was the harm in it. While he had Stiles' mouth busy, Scott blindly reached for the body wash. He pulled away from Stiles and looked down. Stiles was mostly hard. Just seeing that made Scott start getting hard and he had an idea.

Scott gripped both of them in his hand and squirted a little bit of body wash on their cocks. 

"Shit shit shit," Stiles gasped. "Cold."

Scott snorted and started moving his hand back and forth. Stiles gasped and shuddered a little. His mouth was parted open because, for some reason, Stiles never knew when to close his mouth. Even when he wasn't talking. Scott kissed him again while his hand squeezed them together and kept pumping. It was getting pretty sudsy.

The shower kept going even though the water wasn't even hitting them. Luckily Melissa wasn't there because she'd reprimand them for such a long shower. 

Stiles came first pulling out of the kiss, gasping and swearing. Scott finished almost as soon as he felt Stiles pulsing in his hand. He, too, made a lot of noise.

"Are you having sex in there?" a female voice asked.

Both of them jumped out of the skin and then before they could say anything, the shower curtain was ripped open. Both boys screamed a little, though they would deny it forever. 

Lydia was standing there with a hand on her hip. Allison and Kira were behind her standing in the doorway. All three girls were staring at them and Scott didn't realize he still had both of their penises in his hand. 

"Mmhmm," Lydia hummed with a smirk.

Allison turned red and looked away. Kira squeaked "oh my God!" and covered her eyes. It was a delayed reaction

"We'll wait out there and let you two finish up," Lydia told them before pulling the curtain back into place. The bathroom door clicked shut.

Scott heard Lydia comment about how big their dicks were before tuning her out. He and Stiles looked at one another in horror.

"Holy shit. Holy shit! I'm finally naked with Lydia Martin in the room and its after I'm completely over her and in the middle of getting a handjob from my boyfriend," Stiles groaned. "I think I'm gonna puke."

Scott was pretty embarrassed too. "If you puke on me, I'll puke on you and then we'll have to shower again. I really don't want Lydia coming back in here."

Once they were toweled off and dressed, Scott gave Stiles a piggyback ride out to the bed. After Stiles climbed off and was sitting on the bed, Scott turned to the girls.

"How did you even get in? The door was locked!" 

All three of them gave him the exact same look. They weren't even looking at one another. How did they know to make that face? It was so creepy. Scott swallowed nervously and fought the urge to step away.

"Please, do you really think a locked door is going to keep the three of us out?" Lydia told him.

"We used the key under the flower pot," Kira added. Allison and Lydia both rolled their eyes at her innocence.

Both Scott and Stiles stared at them, clearly not amused. 

"What do you want?" Stiles asked awkwardly.

"We just wanted to check in on you," Allison said. "The whole bathroom thing was Lydia's fault."

When all four of them glared at her, Lydia threw her hands up. "Well excuse me! I've only been waiting forever to catch them in the act. Its not my fault cute boys fooling around is so hot."

Stiles groaned. "Someone please kill me." He laid down on his side and turned away from the girls. 

Luckily they didn't stay long. They bought by some homework, as if they were actually going to work on it. An hour later, they got a surprise.

Scott had turned on the tv and he and Stiles were watching cartoons. Stiles ended up falling asleep, but Scott kept watching. The doorbell rang and Scott glanced at Stiles' sleeping form before heading down to answer it.

He opened the door to reveal Lucas and his dad.

"Hi, Scott!" Lucas said with a huge smile. He was holding a rose and a package of Reese's.

"Hey, little guy." He looked at his dad.

Agent McCall shrugged. "He heard that Stiles was sick and wanted to see him.. It is safe, right?"

"Yeah, just don't go up alone, Lucas," Scott said. "He's hallucinated a few times and I don't want him to attack anyone."

Scott's dad sat on the couch and Scott led Lucas upstairs. He approached the bed and shook Stiles' shoulder.

"Stiles," he said. Stiles groaned. "Someone's here to see you."

"Tell Lydia she's embarrassed me enough today," he mumbled.

Scott shook his head even though Stiles couldn't see it. "Its not Lydia."

Stiles opened his eyes and sat up slowly. Then he noticed Lucas standing in the doorway. 

"Lukey boy!"

Scott gave Lucas a nodded and he walked across the room and handed Stiles what he was carrying.

"Reese's! My favorite. How'd you know?" Lucas grinned. "And a rose. How thoughtful."

Scott exchanged a look with Stiles. Both were thinking the same thing.  _What the hell is up with the rose?_

Lucas seemed to read their minds because he said, "daddy gave mommy roses and when I asked why she said that's what people that love each other do. I love you, so I got you a rose. I love Scott too, but he's not sick."

"Well, I love it," Stiles said. "Thank you."

Lucas clambered up onto the bed and hugged Stiles. "Welcome," he mumbled.

Scott's dad took Lucas home soon after that. 

Melissa checked in on Stiles one final time before going to bed. The two of them sat there watching tv and dozing off. Stiles ended up feeling perfectly fine by the time they decided to go to sleep.

"Even if I feel fine in the morning, we should lie so we can skip school another day," Stiles admitted.

"Why?" Scott replied. 

Stiles gave him a shit eating grin. "That way we have a day to ourselves and you can take me up on that offer and fuck me in the shower."

"You have a deal," Scott told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a shower today and literally attempted to map out that shower scene.. Obviously without the second person. Had to do that alone. :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I skipped over it, yes Stiles and Scott did it in the shower the next day. :) I just didn't feel like writing it because it seems pretty straight forward.
> 
> Not going to even bother apologizing for taking so long.. Though, I did have a huge part of the chapter written yesterday but I have it saved online and my internet froze up when I was saving and it caused me to lose what I had wrote. So I had to rewrite all of it again. And it wasn't as good the second time because I had forgot everything I wrote the first time.

Lydia proposed an end of the school year party. It wasn't really going to be an actual party. A vote was taken and there was a unanimous decision to have the party, if it could be called that, at Lydia's house. She was the only one with a pool after all. It was going to have to be a tame party though because there were going to be a couple of parents there. That meant no alcohol.. Though there was surely going to be some there anyway. 

They decided they should have a celebration for Lucas since he just finished his very first year of school. They told Lucas about it and allowed him to invite some classmates. When Scott asked if he invited anyone, he hadn't. It seemed that he had deemed his classmates unworthy of coming to his party. 

"They're stupid," he said when Scott asked him why he didn't invite anyone.

Fair enough. 

"Don't you have at least one friend?" Lucas nodded. "Then invite them at least."

"Okay."

Scott and Stiles had the brilliant idea of turning Lucas into a badass. The kind of kid no one would ever want to mess with. Not to mention if he got hooked on the idea, he'd forget about wanting Scott to bite him. Allison had been unknowingly trained to hunt werewolves from a young age. It could definitely work with Lucas, only for protection purposes, not hunting. The topic was taken up with the rest of the pack and they input ideas. Scott's dad approved of the idea just as long as they were safe.

On the day of the party, Scott and Stiles sat on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water. They were watching Lydia and Allison bossing Isaac and Aiden around, making them move things and carry stuff. 

Melissa and Mrs. Martin came out of the house chatting. They sat back in lounge chairs on the other side of the pool and sipped their lemonade.

Aiden walked over to them and knelt down.

"Dude," he told Scott, "your mom is kinda hot."

Scott did the first thing that came to mind. He socked Aiden in the nose. The twin fell on his ass then slowly got up and walked away, nursing his bloody nose in a state of shock. Stiles gave Scott a fist bump.

Ethan showed up with Danny in tow a few minutes later. Lydia invited him along. Both Scott and Stiles felt bad about not thinking about inviting him. After a short conversation with Danny, Lydia came over to them.

"Danny brought booze," she whispered to Stiles. She told him where it was hidden before joining Allison who was chatting with Kira.

Stiles turned to Scott and grinned. "I'm gonna go get me a drink. You want anything?"

"Get me some lemonade," Scott shrugged. "And no getting drunk."

"Yes, my liege," Stiles replied with a wink. He pecked Scott on the cheek and headed inside. 

Stiles returned five minutes later with Cora and Derek. Derek had a towel over his shoulder and was smiling. Cora was laughing at something Stiles said. When Stiles got back to Scott, he handed him a cup of lemonade.

Scott took a sip and immediately spat it out in the pool. "Christ, what's in this?" he spluttered.

"Shit, got them mixed up. Sorry." Stiles switched their cups. "Its got vodka in it. I checked online to see if it would be good and the Yahoo Answers thing said it would be."

Lucas showed up with his mom and two other kids a little while later. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The girl had red hair almost like a tiny Lydia. The boy had dark brown hair and tanned skin dotted with moles. Almost like a mini Stiles with Scott's skin tone. Both Scott and Stiles raised an eyebrow at each other before getting up and walking over to them.

Lucas' mom helped herself to lemonade and joined Melissa and Mrs. Martin in the sun. Apparently it was a mom affair and they were starting a motherly gossip club because the three ladies started laughing loudly. 

"Hey, buddy," Scott said, squatting down in front of Lucas. Lucas hugged him then hugged Stiles' leg. "Wanna introduce us to your friends?"

"That's Sarah," Lucas said nodding at the girl. "And that's Robbie."

Robbie was a shy one because he was currently cowering behind Lucas. He leaned over and whispered in Lucas' ear.

"Robbie says hi."

"Hi, Robbie," Scott and Stiles said at the same time. 

Before they could even say hi to the little girl, there was a loud gasp. Allison was staring at Sarah.

"Lydia! She looks like you!" she said. 

"Aww, she's cute!" Lydia squealed. 

Poor little Sarah was dragged away, voluntarily of course, by the girls. 

"Okay then," Stiles said. "That wasn't weird at all."

Neither Lucas nor his friend Robbie knew how to swim. Danny was an excellent swimmer, probably the best in the group. He tried to teach them in the shallow end of the pool. Derek stepped up to the diving board and stripped his shirt. Stiles wolf whistled. Derek turned red and glared at him. The two of them were sitting on the edge of the pool again. Scott fell back, laughing hard. 

Derek dove into the pool and both of them were hit with a spray of water.

"Last time Derek was in a pool, I was protecting his ass from a lizard," Stiles said thoughtfully. "Feels like it was so lo-"

His sentence was cut off with a squeak. Stiles was jerked into the water and pulled under. He and Derek surfaced at the same time. Derek was laughing. Stiles was coughing and spluttering.

"You asshole!" he yelled. 

"STILES!" Melissa shouted from her chair. "Watch your mouth or I'll wash it out with soap." She nodded toward the two kids at the other end of the pool. They hadn't even noticed.

Scott howled in laughter as Stiles launched himself at Derek and tried to shove him under. It was more of a one sided struggle though. Until Derek relented and allowed Stiles to dunk him. Stiles climbed out of the pool with a satisfied smile. Scott handed him a towel.

The twins and Isaac jumped into the pool and started a two verses two game of water basketball with Derek.

After making sure he wouldn't drip everywhere, Stiles went back inside and returned with another cup of vodka laced lemonade. Scott fought back a gag. Robbie still hadn't said a word aloud. Every time he had something to say, he'd whisper it in Lucas' ear and Lucas would pass it on. 

The girls returned with little Sarah. Turns out they did her hair up in a pool party friendly way.. If that was even a thing. Scott and Stiles were boys, they didn't know about hair.

When the kids were sat down at a table and given pizza to eat, Scott and Stiles slipped inside. The main reason being both of them had to pee, but they decided to use it for a moment of alone time. 

"I'm tempted blow you right here, right now," Stiles said in the bathroom.

"But?" Scott asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It would be suspicious if we disappeared for that long. And I don't think Lydia would like finding out I gave my boyfriend a blowjob in her bathroom. So I'm just going to wait and give you an amazing one later."

Scott grinned. "Fair enough. I'll hold you to that though."

They stepped out into the hall and Scott pressed Stiles against the wall and kissed him. 

"Why are you kissing?"

Both of them jumped apart quickly. Stiles almost hit his head on a picture of baby Lydia. Lucas was standing there with his head tilted in confusion.

"Fuck," they both said. This kid was destined to get all of their secrets out of them.

"Uh..." Stiles stuttered.

Then Scott, always quick on his feet, knelt down in front of Lucas. "What do you know about kissing?"

Lucas shrugged. "People put their lips together when they love each other? Mommy said so."

"Yeah, that's actually not bad," Stiles agreed. 

"Its okay to kiss friends?" Lucas asked.

"No!" both of them replied. 

"Stiles and I are a little more than friends. Okay, you know how our dad was married to my mom?" Lucas nodded. "But he's not married to your mom.. yet. One day they might be. That's the same thing. People date for a little while before getting married."

"So you and Stiles are married?" 

"Not yet," Scott replied.

"Not yet? Are you proposing to me?" Stiles asked. 

"No!" 

"I was kidding doofus."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Anyway, that's the simple version." He really sucked at explaining things to Lucas sometimes. 

"Oh okay." There was a moment of awkward silence. "I thought boys only married girls. Not other boys."

"Holy hell," Stiles muttered under his breath.

"That's a conversation for another day," Scott told him. "Probably better to ask dad that."

The rest of the afternoon was pretty awesome. Lucas begged his mom to let him stay the night with Scott and Stiles which put a damper on Stiles' promise. His mom took his two friends home and promised to have his dad drop off a change of clothes at Scott's later that night. Melissa and Mrs. Martin had disappeared inside. Probably to have wine for all they knew.

It did make it a little easier to give Lucas what they all chipped in to get him. 

"Its not my birthday," he said, confused, when Isaac but the two boxes down in front of him.

"We know. Its still a special occasion," Scott told him.

Lucas didn't argue with that. He tore the paper off of the first box. A toy bow and and arrow. He was kind of confused. 

"Since you know about werewolves now, we're going to start teaching you to take care of yourself. Allison is gonna teach you how to use this and when you get a little older, you can move on to the real thing."

Allison nodded. "I started around your age. We'll make it fun, I promise."

"Cool," Lucas replied with a smile. 

Then he tore into the other package. It was a Nerf gun.

"That's pretty much just for fun," Stiles told him. "All my idea of course. But we can make it useful."

They obviously couldn't teach a five year old how to shoot a real gun, but they could probably get the concept started with a toy. 

Since Lucas' birthday was a few weeks away, they saved the last bit for then. They were all pitching in to pay for karate lessons. Kira could've taught him, but she said it would be better if he learned with other children first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to give Lucas some friends his own age, right? :) I wanted there to be a little parallel between Scott's group of friends and Lucas'.. Now imagine over the years, Lucas befriends a girl with dark hair, and maybe a boy with curlyish hair.. etc. haha
> 
> Robbie's little quirk of not talking to anyone but Lucas is based off of my best friend from when I was a kid. The only two people he would talk to was me and his mom. He wouldn't even talk to his own dad. He'd be at my house, in my room and he'd be talking and if my parents walked in he'd immediately stop talking and have to either whisper it in my ear or wait until they left before continuing.
> 
>  *****IMPORTANT*****  
>  I'm going to be finishing this fic up with the 30th chapter.. but that's not the end. If you look closely, I've added this to a series. The series is called _"Two and a Half... Werewolves??"_ Click that and sub to the series so you know when I post the first chapter of that!  
>  The sequel will take place when Scott and Stiles are in their early 20s.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end :( but don't fear, in case you missed my note at the end of the last chapter, I'll post it again!
> 
>  *****IMPORTANT*****  
>  I'm going to be finishing this fic up with the 30th chapter.. but that's not the end. If you look closely, I've added this to a series. The series is called "Two and a Half... Werewolves??" Click that and sub to the series so you know when I post the first chapter of that!  
> The sequel will take place when Scott and Stiles are in their early 20s.

Derek surrendered his loft to the cause. It was the largest indoor space they had to start training Lucas in that wouldn't raise questions. The arrows that came with the bow they bought Lucas had suction cups on them. That wouldn't have worked out in the woods. 

Lydia had dragged Stiles away to take care of some things. Scott didn't even bother asking. He didn't want to know. The vagueness of their plans should've worried him, but they didn't. That left him and Allison with Lucas at Derek's loft. Both Hales had gone grocery shopping, so they were alone. Allison was currently using her bow to teach Lucas how to hold his.

"No, more like this," she said, emphasizing where she was holding her hand. He watched and mimicked her movement. "Good. Now draw the string back and let it go."

She was trying to be as straightforward as possible. It wouldn't do any good confusing the kid with technical terms. 

"Okay, now go back to the starting position and draw a pretend arrow," Allison instructed. "If your form is good, we'll move on to using a real arrow."

Lucas flawlessly repeated everything she showed him. He was pretty good at paying attention. The whole reason of teaching him so young was so that he would understand the concept when he got old enough to do the real thing. Scott acted as the cheer squad from his seat on the sofa. 

"Was that good?"

Allison nodded. "Excellent."

They moved on to the real thing next. Allison drew an arrow and aimed at the wall. She was using cheap arrows with dull arrowheads. She fired it at the wall and the fiberglass partially shattered. Lucas loaded a suction cup arrow and plucked the string. It fell to the floor and the look on his face was one of pure outrage. Scott could imagine some of the colorful swears he'd be spewing if he were a few years older. 

Allison helped him improve and he managed to hit the wall finally. 

Scott ended up falling asleep after a while. Allison and Lucas were quietly laughing at his quiet snores. 

"Can we get him?" Lucas whispered. Allison nodded. 

She crossed the room silently and grabbed the loaded Nerf gun on the table. She gave it to Lucas. 

Lucas was much better with the Nerf gun. His aim was impeccable. The first foam dart whacked Scott in the nose causing him to wake up and look around wildly. Before he could even figure out what happened, Lucas fired again and hit him in the forehead. 

"Hey!"

"She made me!" Lucas shouted, throwing Allison under the bus.

She didn't even deny it. She just smiled and shrugged. 

* * *

 

Lucas was pretty excited on his birthday when they told him he was going to be taking karate lessons. He'd wanted to do it ever since he saw a movie on tv where two guys beat each other up.. They had to explain that karate wasn't  _just_ about that. 

"Oh," he replied. 

But he was still happy. 

Scott was had to work on the day Lucas had his first lesson, but Stiles went with him. Scott had to listen to Stiles complain about it being boring because nothing good happened. Then Scott had to tell him it was the first lesson, of course it would be boring. First lessons are  _always_ boring. Lucas seemed to have fun though. That was all that mattered. 

Both of them got kind of insulted when Lucas requested to be dropped off after a week.. He said it was because they were embarrassing him by sitting around during the lessons. There were two lessons a week during the summer at this particular place. 

The only insight they got to how Lucas' lessons were going was when Kira asked him to show her. She was the only one in the group that knew any kind of martial arts. Sure, Allison could kick ass, but she never took any lessons for that. Except what her dad taught her of course.

"Show me slowly," she told him. "I'm bigger than you, so I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to hurt me."

The lessons seemed to be paying off. 

 

* * *

 Allison was already holding him to the highest standards. After there wasn't much room for improvement with the toy bow, she wanted to get him the real thing. Scott wasn't so sure, but she was the expert, so he left it up to her. Besides, he didn't know if they made real bows for children...

Apparently they did because she showed up with one a week later. 

"Now, don't tell your parents about this, okay? If they find out, we might not be allowed to do this anymore," she told Lucas. "If they ask, its still the toy one."

"Why? Will you get in trouble?"

"Probably. I don't think your parents would like you using something dangerous like this. But I know what I'm doing, I was learning this when I was your age. You'll be fine. Got it?"

He nodded. 

Lucas loved Allison and probably really wanted to make her proud. She continued to gush over how epic his skills were. Allison even said, after a while, that he might've given her a run for her money when she was his age. If that kept up, she'd want to enter him in junior archery competitions in the next few years.

"Allison is hogging Lucas all of the time!" Stiles complained. "And he doesn't even want us there during his karate lessons."

Scott nodded. "We need something to pique his interest just as much as what Allison is teaching him."

"And the karate," Stiles added. The room was silent for a few minutes while they thought..  "I've got it!" 

"Is it going to be illegal?"

"No, surprisingly." That was a first. 

"Will there be pain involved?"

"Probably, but nothing permanent. And it'll be safe for Lucas."

Scott sighed. "Fine."

Stiles vanished for two hours. When he came back, he was seemingly empty handed. 

"Come on. I've got Lucas out in the jeep. We're going out into the preserve."

Scott was a little scared, not that he would ever admit it. Whenever Stiles said they were going out into the preserve, something bad happened. Granted it was daytime and the bad stuff usually happened at night. Either way, Scott thought it was natural for him to at least be nervous. Stiles' plans always involve pain.. Like the time he keyed that guy's truck and he and his friends beat the shit out of Scott. 

The three of them climbed out of the jeep and Stiles reached into the back and pulled out an old pair of basketball shorts. He tossed them at Scott. 

"Put these on, shirt off. You'll find out why." He winked at Lucas and returned to rummaging in the back while Scott changed.

Stiles pulled out a fully loaded paintball gun. Scott knew exactly where this was going. 

"Oh no. No no no no no. This is so stupid. So very stupid." 

"Aw, come on Scotty, live a little."

How Stiles actually convinced him to do this, Scott would never know. He told Lucas it wouldn't hurt Scott that much, so he was fine with it. 

"I figured Lucas might want to fire a gun.. I mean, its not a real gun because that would be pretty illegal and how would I even get a gun anyway? So this is the closest I could get not counting the Nerf gun."

He even whispered in Scott's ear and said, "odds are he won't even hit you anyway."

Stiles fired two shots experimentally at a tree to show Lucas how to do it. The tree was splattered with blue and yellow.

"Think you can handle that?" Stiles asked Lucas.

"Yeah!" 

The surrounding trees became splattered in multicolored paint. Blue, green, yellow, red, orange, white. Scott got kind glad that Lucas was missing... until he wasn't. He was shot in the nipple. He looked down to see green. Then he was shot in the thigh. Then in the shoulder. He was sure he screamed 'ouch' a little. Or maybe a lot.

Scott turned around because he was scared he'd get shot in the balls or in the face, and while they'd heal, they'd probably feel worse than anywhere else. The moment he turned, a paintball hit him in the crack of his ass. It startled him so much he jumped. 

"You alright?" Stiles called.

Thankfully the gun was out of ammo. 

"Yeah," he sighed. 

"Time for round two!"

"WHAT?" 

"Come on, it couldn't have hurt that bad." Stiles turned to Lucas. "I'll show you how to reload."

"Like you would know," Scott muttered under his breath. 

None of the spots where he was hit hurt anymore, but they sure as hell did at first. Stiles had faster healing than a normal person. Scott was going to get his revenge, so he moved around behind Stiles.

Stiles handed Lucas the paintball gun and said, "ready, Scott?" He turned and saw Scott gone. "Scott?" 

Scott came up behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around him. "Right here. And yeah, I'm ready." He dragged Stiles back and pulled his shirt up. "Aim right here, Lucas." He patted Stiles' abs. 

"No!!"

"Just once."

"Please don't," Stiles begged. 

Lucas was conflicted, but he did it anyway. Granted, he missed the first time. The second time, he hit Stiles, just not where Scott patted. It was more in the kidney.

"Oww," Stiles howled.

"Oh, come on, Stiles, it couldn't have hurt that bad," he mocked. 

Stiles glared then launched himself at Scott. Scott wasn't expecting it, so he was suddenly on his back with a stick jabbing into his shoulder. The two of them were rolling around wrestling. Stiles was grinning, so he knew Stiles wasn't really mad. Scott had totally forgot about Lucas and was about to kiss Stiles when they were reminded of his presence. 

"Stop fighting!" Lucas cried. Then there was the unmistakable sound of the paintball gun firing multiple times. All around them, the ground was riddled with little paint explosions. 

Stiles was hit in the hip and yelped. 

When it stopped, Stiles collapsed on top of Scott and both of them started laughing. Really hard. 

"Sorry, Scott. I figured it wouldn't hurt that much, I was wrong."

Scott shrugged a little. "It was just the principle. It wasn't so bad. Just next time, bring goggles and possibly a cup. I don't want to be hit in any really painful places."

"Deal," Stiles replied. He stood up and turned to Lucas who was standing there still holding the paintball gun. "How about we call it a day? We'll do this again sometime."

"It was fun.. but can I shoot you next time?"

Scott snorted.

* * *

As the summer drew to a close, the pack decided to have a camp out. Due to their rule of not going out into the preserve at night unless absolutely necessary, they decided to have it in Scott's backyard. It was safer that way. They invited Danny and Scott was kind of surprised when Derek agreed. Stiles said that camping out seemed like something Derek would like anyway. 

Scott and Stiles spent the day building a fire pit in the middle of the backyard and getting things ready. It wasn't going to rain and it was supposed to be warm all night, so they decided to skip tents and have everyone bring a sleeping bag. They'd just sleep under the stars. It also helped prevent anyone from getting handsy with someone else because Lucas was going to be there. 

The pack showed up in the late afternoon. They split into two teams of six, since there were twelve of them, and played a game of soccer.. None of them were good at soccer. The only reason they played it was because they didn't have enough sticks to play lacrosse with everyone. Not to mention they might've got too rough and hurt Lucas or even Lydia. Scott found a soccer ball gathering dust in the corner of his room and they just went for it. 

Sheriff Stilinski came over after work and he and Melissa worked on dinner. He grilled a ton of burgers and hotdogs for everyone. Those werewolves could really pack some food away. 

After it started getting late, Derek lit the fire in the pit that Scott and Stiles built. The pack sat around making smores. Isaac was busy showing Lucas how to roast marshmallows on a stick. 

They started telling ghost stories.. none of which scared Lucas. Then again, what could scare him after what he had witnessed? Ethan and Aiden took turns telling the story about a haunted trailer park near where they grew up. Only Derek topped it by telling a story that was worthy of scaring a werewolf as a child. It was something that was a tradition in his family about a house on the opposite side of the preserve from his house. He said it scared him until he was ten. His parents told them as a means to make sure they stayed away from the place. Danny shared a pretty interesting Hawaiian story that was passed down in his family. 

"Why can't life always be this perfect?" Scott asked quietly.

"Because we live in Beacon Hills," Stiles replied. "We should at least enjoy it while it lasts."

Scott nodded and put an arm around Stiles' shoulder pulling him close. Derek and Cora started teaching the others some weird werewolf song his parents taught them. It should've been weird hearing Derek singing, but oddly, it wasn't. It was kind of nice. 

Stiles was right, they needed to enjoy the peace while they could. Knowing Beacon Hills, it wouldn't last long.. And no matter what, they had an awesome pack, they could handle whatever was thrown at them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously shit at endings.. but there you go.. Now be sure to follow the series so you know when I start the sequel. :)


End file.
